C'était après
by Magojiro
Summary: Sept ans. Sept ans que la guerre est finie mais les mangemorts résistent toujours. C'est l'anarchie. Je veux me battre pour la paix et rien ne m'empêchera de risquer ma vie pour cette cause...Rien, vraiment?
1. c'était la fin

**_Hello! =) Ca y est je me lance avec cette fanfic! =) Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle me trotait dans la tête! =) Je m'excuse pour ce premier chapitre un peu indigeste, je vous rassure, ça va s'alléger par la suite =) J'avais juste besoin de poser le cadre, expliquer le revirement de la situation pour Malfoy, etc. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, j'attends bien sûr avec bienveillance vos remarques quellles qu'elles soient! =) _**

_**Bien sûr, il va de soi que les personnages (enfin... la majorité!) et l'univers de cette fanfic n'appartiennent qu'à JKR.** _

**_Bonne lecture! =)_**

_Je marchais sur le chemin de terre. Le ciel est aussi gris qu'un jour de janvier puisse le permettre. J'aime ce temps : il me rappelle la réalité. Car tout est triste, tout est détruit, tout. _

_Pourtant, je suis soulagé. Si la situation nous accable tous, elle n'empirera plus jamais. Promettons le nous. Cette guerre absurde est finie, ses horreurs aussi. Il n'y aura plus de mort pour éclaircir nos rangs, d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus de rang. Sang pur, sang de bourbe, il coule de la même façon, mélangé aux larmes de désespoir et de haine, je l'ai remarqué. La mort c'est une chose commune à tous et elle prend dans ses bras sans faire de distinctions. Nous voilà enfin égaux. _

_Le monde s'est écroulé. Mon monde, mes convictions. Lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard, je sentais déjà vaciller l'univers créé autour de moi. Bien sûr, j'étais incapable de m'en rendre compte clairement. Je répondais aux ordres avec zèle mais au fond de moi quelque chose criait et essayait de s'enfuir. Cette chose gigotait vainement et n'arrivait qu'à s'empêtrer un peu plus dans les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière. Mon éducation m'avait donné une conscience qui n'était pas la mienne. Aussi quand nous allions dénoncer, quand nous allions faire régner l'ordre avec un abus croissant, une hésitation me retenait. Une fraction de seconde, mon cœur se serrait._

_ Cependant, prenant ça pour de la peur, de la lâcheté je tentais de la faire taire, de l'oublier. J'étouffais les appels de mon humanité. Si bien que lors de ma sixième année, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbre m'a confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore, je n'ai pas vu mon père pâlir d'effroi et ma mère s'évanouir. J'étais au début excité, fier du privilège que l'on m'accordait. Je me réjouissais de voir ma tante Bellatrix manger son chapeau de jalousie et les autres me considérer avec déférence. Severus avait fait le serment inviolable pour me protéger, je n'en voyais pas la peine. _

_Seulement, j'ai rapidement déchanté lorsque la pression du mage noir s'est fait plus forte et que mes tentatives échouaient à chaque fois. J'ai perdu toute confiance en moi et mon désespoir était grandissant. Voldemort me menaçait de me tuer moi et ma famille. Je compris alors la terreur de mon père depuis qu'il était de retour. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, sursautais sans cesse. Chaque minute me remplissait un peu plus d'effroi. A un tel point que j'avais l'impression que mon être était perpétuellement plongé dans un bac d'eau glacé ou désolé par des vents, blizzards obscurs de la dévastation. _

_Cette peur fut rapidement rejointe par la sensation d'absurdité. Oui, tous les jours, je voyais des gens heureux dans les couloirs, Potter, Weasley et Hermio… et Granger. Même dans la tourmente. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que j'étais sur le mauvais chemin. Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard pour reculer. Mais aurais-je réellement pu reculer ? J'ai l'impression que mon père a scellé mon destin le jour même où il a rejoint les mangemorts, avant ma naissance. J'ai donc compris qu'il fallait que je renonce à mon propre bonheur. _

_Alors j'ai fait ce que l'on me demandait, pour mon père et ma mère en danger de mort, sans la conviction de le faire pour une idéologie mais pour sauver les personnes chères à mes yeux. Je me réconfortais en me disant que si je réussissais, ce ne serait pas le mal mais l'amour qui triomphait. Oui, c'est peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais il fallait que je m'accroche à quelque chose et n'importe quoi aurait pu faire l'affaire. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à la fin n'était plus motivé que par cela. _

_J'ai essayé de tuer Dumbledore, mais j'ai échoué comme pour mes autres tentatives. Severus l'a fait à ma place. Horriblement je m'en réjouis : je n'aurai pas supporté d'avoir des morts sur ma conscience, surtout la sienne. _

_J'ai toujours voulu me rapprocher de Potter. Il m'intriguait. Il représentait mon parfait opposé, dans tous les domaines. Rien que d'énoncer que nous étions respectivement à Gryffondor et Serpentar semblait nous séparer pour toujours. Malgré toutes les mésaventures qui se dressaient chaque année sur son chemin, il respirait la joie de vivre. Moi, je n'aspirais qu'à cela : une paix intérieure, une sérénité et un courage assez puissant pour me dresser contre ceux qui m'imposaient leurs lois. Je me suis rendu compte que cette force, il la tirait de son entourage, ses amis prêts à tous se sacrifier pour une cause qu'ils savaient juste. Le sacrifice, voilà quelque chose dont je me croyais incapable. Du moins je n'avais pas trouvé de causes qui pourraient mériter cela, en tout cas elle ne m'était pas encore apparue clairement. _

_N'étant qu'un pion du seigneur des ténèbre, ma mort n'aurait rien eu de significative, au contraire, elle aurait eu l'effet escompté car elle devait servir de punition à mes parents. Weasley venait d'une famille aimante avec tous ses frères et sœur cela devait mettre une sacré ambiance au Terrier ! Cette chaleurosité me manquait dans l'austère manoir de mon enfance. Je me suis mis à vouloir me retrouver grand frère. Granger… Une fille comme elle. Elle était aussi très bien entourée. Trop bien peut être. Elle m'a toujours rendu perplexe. A l'époque, j'étais persuadé que les nés moldus valaient moins que rien. Elle était brillante, que dis-je éblouissante. Elle m'insupportait… Au début. _

_J'ai toujours été très timide et je me cachais derrière un dédain qui moi-même m'exaspérait. Je cherchais à entrer en contact avec les autres mais à chaque fois j'étais incapable de le faire de manière simple. La provocation était pour moi le seul moyen d'entrer en communication. Avant de parler à quelqu'un j'ai toujours une bouffée d'adrénaline, ce que je trouve ridicule. Une sorte de trac. Alors avec mes nerfs à cran mes paroles dépassaient toujours mes intentions, voire partaient dans l'exact opposé. Jamais je n'oublierai la fois où j'ai insulté Hermione de sang de bourbe. Je m'en suis tellement voulu que j'en ai presque regretté de ne pas avoir été touché par le maléfice de Weasley. Potter m'avait raidi le jour où il a refusé de me serrer la main dans le train alors que je faisais un effort surhumain pour venir lui parler. En fait, il m'a terrorisé. J'ai su à ce moment là que rien ne serait simple entre nous : il me méprisait, je n'avais pas su l'aborder de la bonne façon que cela soit chez Mme Guipure ou à l'instant même. Je comprenais ce sentiment. Sans savoir pourquoi, peut être par fierté, par orgueil, j'ai décidé d'aller dans son sens : mieux vaut le conflit à l'indifférence. _

_Rapidement, je me suis intéressé à Hermione, développant contre tous les autres sentiments que j'éprouvais envers Harry et Ron une certaine jalousie qui n'arrangeait en rien nos relations. J'essayais de paraître sous un jour avantageux et sur la seconde on me rabaissait avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas évident d'avoir le rôle du vilain petit canard ! Surtout aux yeux de celle… _

_Ma famille s'est faite lavée de tous soupçons par la suite, lors des nombreux procès qui ont suivi la grande guerre. Elle a même été remerciée, honorée grâce à la trahison de ma mère, qui, par son mensonge, a protégé Harry. Ce dernier a témoigné en notre faveur. Plus que tout, il m'a sauvé de l'incendie de la salle sur demande. Je lui dois une reconnaissance éternelle pour ma famille et moi-même. Certains m'accusent de retourner ma veste. Il n'en est rien : depuis longtemps mes convictions racistes étaient poussières et ma reconnaissance envers Harry était non seulement réelle mais avait aussi véritablement lieu d'être. Pendant tout l'affrontement, je n'ai cessé d'espérer la mort du tyran et la vie sauve de mes camarades. Souvent, je croyais entendre la voix d'Hermione ou l'apercevoir mais ce n'était que mon imagination. Pourtant j'aurai voulu que cela soit vrai. Je ne saurais décrire le soulagement qui s'est emparé de moi lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était saine et sauve. _

_J'ai décidé de me racheter, de tout faire pour regagner le temps perdu, de me consacrer enfin à une cause qui me semblait juste. J'ai donc pris la décision de suivre une formation de médicomage et de m'y consacrer corps et âme. J'ai été recruté à St Mangouste où je travaille dans le service des urgences. _

_Certes, la mort de Voldemort a entraîné avec elle la chute de l'empire du mal mais les partisans les plus fervents s'organisèrent en réseau et continuaient à terroriser la population. Heureusement les groupuscules restaient divisés et chacun voulait imposer aux autres leur propre leader ce qui menait à des discordes au sein de leur camps. Les aurors se servaient de ces fragilités pour les combattre. Cependant, il était difficile de savoir leur nombre : il en naissait et disparaissait tous les jours. Harry en filait une particulièrement active. Les membres ne se contentaient pas de se retrouver le soir à siroter une bièraubeurre en ressassant des souvenirs et en maugréant tout en refaisant le monde à leur façon. Ils dévalisaient des commerces moldus, agressaient des sorciers nés moldus de Londres, et étaient l'auteur d'autres actes violents dans le genre. C'est donc très éprouvé que je l'ai vu se présenter à moi. _

_Nous avions gardé contact, de façon discrète bien sûr. Ayant une dette que jamais je ne serais en mesure de lui rembourser, je lui proposai toute mon assistance pour certaines affaires. C'est ainsi que je mettais à profits mes congés : J'enquêtais, espionnais, m'infiltrais. Pour connaître le milieu, les revendications, la psychologie type des insurgés je devenais véritablement utile à Harry. Ron avait eu plus de mal à me pardonner et à me comprendre. Il lui a fallu du temps mais maintenant toutes traces hostilité avaient disparu. Je lui dois également beaucoup : Sans lui et sans Herm…Granger, Harry n'aurait jamais été aussi loin. Il serait sans doute mort dès sa première année à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas vraiment de contact avec Granger. Sans doute me déteste-elle autant que lorsque nous étions encore étudiants. Ce que je comprends. A penser qu'elle me maudit peut être toujours me serre le cœur, je n'ai pas encore osé me demander pourquoi. Il en va ainsi depuis longtemps. Avant même que j'aie remis les fondements de mon éducation en question. Peut être depuis ma première année ? Souvent je me rabrouais pour ce nouveau sentiment en moi, malheureusement il persistait. Pire : il s'affermissait. Il valait mieux pour moi que je la méprise. Hélas, se mentir à soi même et aussi vain que d'apprendre à lire à un troll. _

Je sortais du bloc opératoire exténué après une longue intervention : un homme s'était fait gravement blessé par un hippogriffe alors que ce dernier était parti faire du camping sauvage. Ce que les gens peuvent être imprudents ! Ma prochaine patiente était une petite fille ayant reçu de fortes brûlures au niveau des chevilles et des mollets. A leur taille et leur couleur, je pencherais pour l'attaque d'un strangulot. Je la fais entrer dans la salle d'auscultation, la fait s'asseoir sur la table et pose les questions permettant de vérifier mon hypothèse : c'était l'été, les enfants se baignaient dans des lacs infestés de ces bestioles. Après avoir prescrit une pommade pour guérir les vilaines blessures, je libérais mère et fille. Je m'assis un instant. Ma fatigue commençait à se faire insistante. Mon teint déjà très pâle était cadavérique, c'est un comble pour quelqu'un qui sauve des vies. Je fermais un instant les yeux. Et si pour une fois, je partais vraiment en vacances ? Pop ! Le bruit d'une transplanation me sortit de ma rêverie. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux : soit c'était Harry et une nouvelle mission, soit c'était un ennemi qui m'avait retrouvé et dans ce cas, il était déjà trop tard.

- Salut, Drago, tu as l'air épuisé !

C'était Harry.

- Salut. Oui, la menace de Gyde me pèse.

- Mais il est mort…

- Pas sa femme. Jamais on ne m'a lancé un regard aussi haineux. Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finira par me retrouver.

- Tu sais bien que seule, elle n'arrivera à rien…

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est la seule partisane de Voldemort sur terre et qu'elle ne trouvera jamais personne pour à se rallier à sa cause…

Ca y est, je reprenais mon ton dédaigneux pour dissimuler mon angoisse. Chassez le naturel…

Harry comprenait l'homme qui était devenu son ami avec les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû surmonter ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Il essayait de le rassurer comme il pouvait. N'étant pas lui-même très serein, il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'il serait bon que tu fasses une pause. La mission que je voulais te proposer peut attendre.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas attendre, mais devant le visage déconfit de son associé, Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de lui demander une fois de plus de risquer sa vie. Pas pour l'instant.

-Je vais bien. Je peux la faire. Ca me changera les idées. Quelle est elle ?

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas…

-Absolument sûr ! Ils peuvent se passer de moi, ce sont les vacances scolaires, ils ont tous quitté la région pour l'été, le service tourne au ralenti.

-Je ne pensais pas au service mais à toi. Es-tu vraiment en état pour…

-On ne peut mieux ! Alors je t'écoute.

Harry soupira. C'était une véritable tête de mule. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le surveiller de près.

-La Ligue du Camélia Blanc a encore frappé. Il sort de plus en plus fréquemment. Il devient urgent de les stopper. Mardi soir ils ont agressé trois nés moldus en l'espace de deux heures et deux jeudi. Des commerces moldus ont étés vandalisés également. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu les encourager à amplifier leurs actions.

-Très bien. Et donc je m'infiltre, je découvre dans un premier temps ce qui les pousse à agir de la sorte puis je vous les livres.

-Oui, c'était le plan que j'allais te proposer.

-Ca me semble parfait.

-Voici ta nouvelle identité : Lawrence Casey. Juge d'instruction. Célibataire. Si on te pose des questions, je te laisse broder, je sais que tu excelles en la matière. Je préfère te laisser les coudées les plus franches possibles pour ce cas là.

-D'accord, je commence quand ?

-Dès que possible.

-Alors je cours poser de nouveaux congés. Je te rejoins à ton bureau dès ce soir. Je finis vers 20h.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la salle Harry m'interpella :

-Drago…Tu feras attention. Ces types seront plus difficiles à coincer que l'Organisation des Sangs Nobles. Je préfère te prévenir. Leur réseau est plus complexe. Ils sont très discrets, leurs actions sont faites impeccablement. Si on veut les coincer, ce sera sur le fait accompli. Ils sont plus avisés, plus prudents. Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font… C'est vraiment délicat… Vraiment, vraiment très délic…

-Quelque chose te tourmente. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi à cran avant une mission.

Harry voulut prendre un air détendu.

-Mais pas du tout voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ? Haha…hahaha !

Je m'adossai contre le mur et croisai les bras, prêt à attendre.

-Je ne sortirais pas de la pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit…

Harry soupira à nouveau. Rien ne servait de nier, il se faisait toujours trop facilement percer à jour par le jeune homme.

-L'Ordre du Phénix a déjà fait les frais de cette Ligue…

Le reste de ce qu'il semblait vouloir dire paraissait très douloureux. Il reprit cependant :

-Hermione s'est retrouvé huit jours à Ste Mangouste en soin intensif de façon très discrète bien sûr. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser des sorts du même type que le sectum sempra.

Heureusement, sa vie n'était pas en danger mais nous avons eu très peur. Il est incroyable qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir et à transplaner dans l'état où elle était.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter en entendant le nom d'Hermione. Si mes jambes sans que je sache pourquoi se mirent à trembler au point de menacer de se dérober sous moi, je ne montrais rien à Harry, soucieux de paraître calme. Ces tremblements, était-ce encore de la peur ? Peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? C'était une peur bien étrange.

Harry reprit la parole :

-Pourquoi ne rejoins tu pas l'Ordre ? Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique… Tu ne serais plus forcé de prendre des risques seul.

-Tu sais bien que personne ne m'accepterait ! Ils me mettraient tous dehors à coup de balais !

-Pas si je t'introduis convenablement. Laisse-moi faire ! Ron est déjà de ton côté.

Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue ou la peur de me lancer dans cette mission périlleuse mais contre ma propre attente je finis par céder après des mois de propositions de Harry. Il m'expliqua que la semaine prochaine tout serait prêt pour mon arrivée dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Je poserais donc mes congés après les deux semaines suivantes en espérant ne pas prendre trop au dépourvu mon chef de service. La situation ne permettait pas d'attendre plus.

Nous nous dîmes donc à plus tard et Harry transplana toujours anxieux mais heureux de me sortir de ma solitude. Je rouvris la porte, inquiet en ce qui concernait mon retour, la mission… Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me retournais le ventre et l'image d'Hermione qui s'imposait devant mes yeux. Je l'imaginais blessée et mes jambes reperdirent de leur vigueur, mon cœur semblant tomber au plus profond de moi


	2. l'imprésentable présenté

**Bonjour à toutes ! =) Je m'excuse pour l'imbuvable pavé que je vous ai fait subir pour mon premier chapitre de ma première fic… (Normalement là vous vous dites que vous allez être indulgentes…) J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire ! =) bonne lecture ! =) **

Hermione et Ron marchaient à pas de loup dans le hall du Square Grimaud pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de l'ancienne maîtresse de maison : ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à se faire insulter de traîtres à leur sang où de sang-de-bourbe. C'est une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger qu'ils se permirent de respirer. Aujourd'hui, Harry devait faire une annonce importante. Hermione jurerais que Ron, par les conversations silencieuses qu'il entretenait avec son ami depuis quelques jours, était déjà au courant, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de secrets entre eux. Harry rassembla tout le monde autour de lui : parmi les vieilles recrues, il y avait entre autre Georges, Arthur, Molly et Giny Weasley, les jumelles Patil, Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat.

Harry se sentait mal. Il était confiant lorsqu'il avait parlé à Drago. Toute son assurance avait alors disparu devant tous ces visages familiers. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qui acquiesçait en silence il se lança.

-Bonjour à tous. Si je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer la venue prochaine d'un nouveau membre. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je travaille avec lui en tant qu'auror. En fait cela fait presque un an. J'ai une totale confiance en lui : il a déjà fait ses preuves en démontant certains groupes telles que l'Organisation des Sangs Nobles, la Confrérie du Nouvel Ordre ou l'Alliance de l'Obscure Clarté pour citer les plus importantes. C'est quelqu'un de très compétant et je le compte parmi l'un des éléments les plus compétent que je connaisse. Il travaille à l'ordinaire seul. Aussi je pense que lui faire rejoindre l'Ordre peut nous permettre d'énormément progresser.

Un silence se fit. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait continuer son flot d'éloges où s'il devait laisser les autres assimiler la nouvelle. C'était Drago Malfoy tout de même. Aussi, aucun argument pour le soutenir ne serait superflu : rares étaient les personnes qui le portaient dans leur cœur… En fait pour l'instant ils étaient… deux.

-Toutes ces grandes organisations à lui tout seul ? Ce doit être un type hyper balaise !

Georges avait brisé le silence. Les commentaires qui suivirent allèrent bon train. Harry lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il pensa avoir suffisamment vanté les mérites de son ami, il choisit donc de déclarer de but en blanc :

-C'est Drago Malfoy.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Tous étaient ahuris et le regardaient, perplexes. De nouveau Harry se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Pardon ?

Hermione avait parlé avec agressivité. Harry, agacé par le ton de son amie, fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas relevé et répéta donc comme si de rien était :

-C'est Drago Malfoy.

-Drago Malfoy ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ce type… ce type…

Hermione était si furieuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées. Comment Harry avait-il pu collaborer avec Malfoy ? C'était leur ennemi juré ! Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait l'affront constant qu'il leur faisait subir à Poudlard. C'était bien le dernier homme sur terre qu'elle pensait honnête. Il devait avoir un double jeu. Comment Harry avait-il pu être aussi facilement berné ? Elle prit peur pour son meilleur ami : ne se reposait-il pas trop sur une personne si peu digne de confiance ? A sa grande stupéfaction, Ron se leva et prit la parole.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, incroyable. Qu'après toutes ces années nous aurions toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à cet homme. Cependant, il nous a montré plus de fois qu'il ne le fallait des preuves de sa bonne volonté. Il a été éprouvé pendant près d'un an, a fourni un travail considérable et les fruits de son travail ont toujours été plus que satisfaisant. Ses compétences sont excellentes. Et plus que tout, il nous a tout expliqué : l'impact de son éducation sur son comportement, son revirement de camps, ses motivations et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Cet homme est véritablement digne de confiance.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si Ron, qui habituellement était beaucoup plus méfiant et revanchard que Harry, s'était rejoint à sa cause, Malfoy devait avoir joliment rusé. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Ainsi donc, vous confierez votre propre vie au même homme qui a tenté pendant toute une année d'assassiner Dumbledore ? Je vois que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux.

-Il a tenté, seulement. Il le faisait pour protéger sa famille. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne pouvait pas.

Harry se lança donc dans la narration de l'histoire de Drago n'épargnant aucune zone d'ombre, aucune aspérité, aucune complexité qui pourrait par son omission porter préjudice à l'ancien Serpentar. Tous écoutèrent, beaucoup compatirent et acceptèrent de le rencontrer ne serais-ce que pour vérifier par eux même la transformation radicale du garçon qu'ils détestaient autrefois. Hermione restait campé dans ses positions. Elle refusait de pardonner. C'était trop facile de revenir comme ça, une fois la tempête calmée et les arguments avancés par ses amis n'arrivaient pas à radoucir le jugement de la jeune femme.

-Et bien sûr, dit-elle, il est complètement exclu que Malfoy ait un double jeu ?

-Après les dommages qu'il a provoqué dans le camp adverse, il me semble peu probable qu'il soit de mèche avec eux.

-Il n'a fait que vous livrer des groupes ? Nous savons que certains clans sont rivaux. Il pourrait servir l'un d'eux en se débarrassant des autres en faisant passer ses actions pour le compte de l'Etat.

-Ils sont peut être opposés mais tous sont trop faibles en effectifs pour vouloir neutraliser les sorciers partageants leurs opinions. Le but principal de ces groupes est, pour l'heure, le recrutement. Répartissait Harry. Ils peuvent à la rigueur vouloir éliminer un chef, mais pas la bande entière.

-Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'une n'est pas assez puissante pour se le permettre ? Finalement, nos renseignements restent pauvres.

-Une telle organisation ne pourrait pas rester invisible aussi longtemps à nos indicateurs.

Hermione eut un rictus méprisant. Elle savait que aucune de ses objections ne tenaient pas la route mais son état de fureur sourde ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir suffisamment à l'élaboration d'arguments tangibles. Elle répondit néanmoins :

-Et vos indicateurs sont–ils tous des Mangemorts repentis ?

Cette réplique était de mauvaise foi, elle le savait. De ce fait elle préféra tourner les talons pour s'exiler un moment dans la cuisine afin de réfléchir. Elle voulait prendre son temps pour analyser la nouvelle situation, peser le pour et le contre dans le but de déterminer si oui ou non elle accorderait une seconde chance à cet homme qu'elle détestait depuis l'année de ses onze ans.


	3. le grand saut

Une semaine venait de s'écouler et je devais me présenter au 12 Square Grimaud dans une demi-heure. Je me préparais à supporter les silences gênants ou lourds de reproches, les regards fuyants ou plein de ressentiments, peut être les remarques voilées, les représailles dissimulées…ou non. J'aurais droit soit à une attitude froide et étouffée soit à une animosité claire et affirmée, je le savais. Je préférerais peut être la dernière possibilité : cela me donnerais l'occasion de me défendre légitimement. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face aux sous entendus. C'était l'heure. Je quittai ma blouse blanche et transplanai jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Je retrouvai Harry et Ron au coin de la rue où se trouvait l'ancienne maison des Black. Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la résidence. Alors que nous pénétrions dans le hall, Je trébuchai et le bruit réveilla Mrs Black dans son tableau. Nous eûmes droit à sa myriade d'insultes ordinaires. Déjà sur les nerfs, Je sursautai en entendant les doux mots de bienvenue de la vielle femme. Une fois réfugiés dans le salon, bien que légèrement choqué, je tentai de me ressaisir et de retrouver mon assurance habituelle.

-Su…Super A…a…accueil…

-N'est ce pas ?

Si les yeux d'Hermione avaient été une baguette magique, j'aurai reçu assez de sorts pour me tuer plusieurs fois. Doublement c'est ce que je craignais : Granger me lançait des piques à mi-mots. Je ne devais pas perdre la face même confronté à son hostilité. L'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte. Je choisis de prendre la voie de l'humour en me rendant compte trop tard que ce n'était absolument pas approprié : Granger voulait tout sauf rire à l'une de mes blagues.

-Ah ! Bonjour Granger ! Je vois que tu respires la joie de vivre ! Je m'en réjouis !

La réponse que je m'attendais donc à recevoir me revint aussitôt alors que je me mordais les doigts d'avoir une telle indélicatesse.

-Oui, l'arrivée d'un Mangemort au sein de notre organisation me comble.

Même si ces paroles un peu abruptes me perçaient le cœur, elles mettaient les choses au point. Je savais dorénavant à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Un long chemin m'attendais pour gagner sa confiance et… bon, concentrons nous d'abord sur la confiance : c'est primordial entre co-équipiers. Le reste, s'il est possible, attendra.

Un silence gêné suivit. Dans un sourire qui se voulait sincère je lui répliquais:

-Les mangemorts ont tous été arrêté, je te rassure. Pour ma part, je souhaite que ma nouvelle contribution soit des plus fructueuses.

Hermione maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce me laissant désemparé : sa froideur m'effrayait autant que son inaccessibilité. Cependant, alors qu'elle se tournait pour regagner la cuisine, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage et ce n'est pas sans tressaillir que j'apercevais une profonde cicatrice sur sa joue droite.

Harry se forçait de me sourire, chose qui semblait lui être terriblement douloureuse tandis que Ron me tapotait l'épaule pour me réconforter. Je leur en étais reconnaissant. Je me sentais comme un condamné à mort. Alors que nous marchions en direction du groupe de personne amassé un peu plus loin et qu'Hermione avait fini par rejoindre, j'avais l'impression que l'on me menait à la potence. C'était du suicide. Quand tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et que le silence tombait dans la pièce, j'aurais tout donné pour m'enfuir, partir vivre dans la forêt profonde de montagne. Je subsisterais en pêchant dans le ruisseau, je chasserais des petits animaux, je cueillerais des baies, et je cultiverais des champignons. Je dresserais des hippogriffes… Non il était l'heure de revenir à la dure réalité : ils allaient me poser des tonnes de questions, je leur répondrais avec toute ma sincérité laissant ma fierté de côté, ensuite ils ne me croiraient sans doute pas, ils ne pardonneraient évidemment pas, ils me provoqueraient donc en duel et me tueraient, de façon rapide, je l'espère.

-Je… Heu bonjour d'abord ! Oui, bonjour… Je… heu Bon…Bonjour. Voila, Bonjour.

Pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable. Non en fait sans doute me tueraient-ils sur le champ. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux. En réalité, ce n'était même pas que je n'osais pas, mais que je ne pouvais pas. Une force surnaturelle, peut être un sort m'empêchait de lever le regard. Le silence qui suivit fut le plus dur et le plus long aussi sans doute à supporter de toute ma vie. Mon imagination avait eu le temps de me faire mourir trois fois et ma conscience me secouait pour me faire réfléchir mais je ne savais pas sur quoi. Je n'étais capable que de me dire « réfléchis » mais pas de l'action. J'étais bien trop tétanisé par la peur.

Molly regardait le visage torturé du nouvel arrivant. Oui, elle le comprenait. Elle comprenait son histoire. Elle croyait. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle imaginait Ron ou Giny à sa place : Cela lui brisait le cœur. Si elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'enfant. Au paroxysme des faits, il avait entre 15 et 18 ans. C'était beaucoup trop jeune pour tout saisir, pour comprendre l'impact d'actes aussi grave. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Giny, Georges, et même Fred s'ils en étaient à l'endroit où ils étaient, c'était parce que toujours ils avaient eu quelqu'un pour les guider dans le bon chemin. Des parents, des frères et sœurs, des amis. Non, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher les actes de Drago. Son visage ravagé par le remord avait fini de la convaincre. Le fait que ce dernier avait aidé, dans l'ombre Harry lui indiquait qu'il avait assez mûri, qu'il avait pris assez de recul sur son enfance et les enseignements qu'il avait reçu. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Elle avait réussi à convaincre les plus récalcitrants. Tous maintenant étaient disposés à recevoir l'ancien Serpentar. Tous, sauf Hermione qui restait de marbre. Cependant, Molly savait que le bon sens de la jeune fille avait été éveillé par son plaidoyer. Tout ne serait plus qu'une question de temps, elle le savait.

La mère de famille regardait avec compassion le garçon blond. Elle tenta une approche douce, la plus douce possible.

-Alors Drago, tu… Tu as fini ta journée ? Harry nous a dit que tu travaillais à Ste Mangouste au service des urgences.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer : Comment ça, il travaillais à Ste Mangouste ? Elle aussi Médicomage, elle travaillait au service pédiatrie et ne l'avait jamais aperçu. Puis son amertume reprit le dessus : Ils avaient tous trop vite tourné la page à son goût.

Je croyais rêver. Molly Weasley me parlait comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal, sans colère. Je essayais donc de lui répondre sur le même ton sachant que mon air surpris n'avait échappé à personne.

-Oui, le service est assez calme en ce moment : les gens sont partis en vacances.

-Ah oui, j'imagine. Le service d'Hermione aussi très paisible : elle se plaint de n'avoir rien à faire ! Heu, n'est ce pas Hermione ?

Les gens hochaient la tête comme si le sujet était grave et sérieux. Tous s'y raccrochaient sachant que lorsqu'il serait épuisé, il laisserait place à un silence des plus gêné. Hermione fulminait. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à voir avec l'homme qui les trahirait bientôt.

Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione travaillais à l'hôpital, je la dévisageait avec étonnement mais même ce point commun ne semblait pas l'attendrir un temps soit peu, bien au contraire. Est-ce que tout ce qui serait susceptible de nous rapprocher nous éloignerait ? Voyant qu'elle souhaitait tout sauf prendre part à la conversation et désireux d'éviter de lui infliger ça, je décidai de reprendre la parole.

-Heu…Ca ne m'étonne pas pour tout vous dire. C'est toujours comme ça pendant cette période. Les gens partent à la mer, faire du tourisme, des… des choses comme ça.

-Oui la mer ! Ca fait des lustres que je n'y suis pas allée ! Reprenait courageusement Giny pour épauler sa mère.

Nous continuâmes ainsi, tant bien que mal, pendant une demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley décide qu'il était temps de finir de préparer le repas. Alors tous se séparèrent. Je savais que ce moment était nécessaire à tous pour ce concerter, commenter mon grand retour. Je soupirais de soulagement et me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche lorsque qu'il ne restait plus que Harry et Ron. Ils firent de même. Tous trois avions les jambes qui tremblaient même si les miennes étaient celles qui frémissaient le plus. Nous nous regardâmes et nous nous sourîmes. La plus grosse des épreuves était passée. J'avais réussi à tenir la conversation et personne ne semblait hostile… sauf Hermione, ce qui me lacérait le cœur. J'étais néanmoins rassuré, convaincu que ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du temps. Je ne la presserai pas. J'étais très reconnaissant à Mme Weasley.

Giny nous rejoignit quelques minutes avant que le repas ne soit servi. Elle était toujours ouverte à mon égard. Notre conversation dériva bien vite sur le Quiditch.

Le repas fût rapidement servi. Je m'assis à côté de Georges. Sa blessure à l'oreille m'impressionnait et son fort caractère m'empêchait de véritablement savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. Prenant mon courage à demain, je décidai de lui parler le plus simplement possible, disant les choses qui me passaient par la tête. Notre discussion dériva longtemps et c'est après un petit silence que je lâchais ce qui me tenait le cœur :

-Je suis désolé pour ton frère, je ne saurais imaginer la perte qu'il représente pour vous.

Georges sourit tristement.

-Oui, merci. Il était moi-même. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer. J'ai perdu la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai pu avoir lors de mon existence, je le sais. Même si nous étions infernaux, il était juste et loyal. Généreux et intelligent. Je le regretterai toute ma vie. Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

-Je me souviens lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, tout le monde vous connaissait... Vous aviez une sacrée réputation ! Tous vos exploits étaient commentés et recommentés à chaque fois un peu plus enjolivés. Ils devenaient de vraies légendes. Même à Serpentar, dans la salle commune, on suivait vos aventures avec passion ! Tous vous admiraient pour votre ingéniosité et votre culot !

Je souriais en me perdant dans mes souvenirs. Il me le rendit. Notre conversation prit fin lorsque Arthur sollicita son fils pour qu'il lui passe les pommes de terre.


	4. quousque tandem abutere patientia nostra

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le repas prit fin. Le sujet des conversations dériva sur la menace que représentaient les groupuscules notamment la Ligue du Camélia Blanc. Ce dernier préoccupait énormément les membres. En fait, la plus grande majorité d'entre eux s'étaient mis sur l'affaire.

-Ils sont dangereux, rappela Harry. Aucun indice n'est laissé. Ils sont absolument insaisissables.

-Avons-nous recherché dans l'entourage des victimes ? Je veux dire des voisins, des collègues…

Hermione était décidée à se montrer brillante et contrôlant parfaitement la situation devant leur nouvel « allié » qui soudain la regardait soudain de façon goguenarde.

Le terrain sur lequel s'avançait la discussion me mis rapidement à l'aise. La traque était définitivement devenue mon élément. Je répondais donc instantanément et malgré moi avec ironie :

-A moins qu'écrire être nés moldus sur son front soit devenu une mode, cela ne se distingue pas aux premiers abords et en ces temps qui courent il est peu judicieux de le crier sur les toit.

Hermione vivement piquée par cette remarque qui lui semblait beaucoup plus pertinente que ce qu'elle venait de dire répliqua vertement pour se défouler de la colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même :

-Ah, je suppose donc que réfuter cette piste aussi rapidement signifie que tu en as une autre sérieuse ? Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je m'adresse à Malfoy ! Le meilleur élément de l'Ordre ! Permettez-moi donc de rectifier : réfuter cette piste aussi rapidement signifie donc plutôt que tu connais déjà le coupable ?

-Je n'aurai pas l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges. Je pointe juste la faille de ton raisonnement. Comment la Ligue s'y prend t'elle pour connaître le statu des parents des victimes ? Son action est large. Je veux dire que les victimes n'ont aucun point commun. Et regardant Hermione pour appuyer le coup : aucun lieu de travail et de résidence. Je pense qu'ils se renseignent dans des établissements tels que le ministère de la magie, les hôpitaux, les institutions juridiques... Autre point qui pourrait confirmer le fait que notre groupe puise ses informations d'au moins un de ces différents endroits : la fréquence de ses attaques, d'autant plus qu'ils accélèrent. Je m'explique : s'ils avaient que quelques noms par-ci par-là, ils feraient monter la terreur autrement que par l'agression, les attaques servant donc à la faire monter à son paroxysme. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ils ne vont pas « claquer » toutes leurs victimes en une semaine, ils vont les économiser pour cultiver l'effroi. C'est tout le contraire ici : ils augmentent le rythme. Certes, il est possible qu'un autre facteur intervienne dans ce changement de comportement mais s'ils se le permettent c'est sans doute, pardonnez moi l'expression, qu'ils ont du « stock ».

J'avais fini ma démonstration pas peu fier de moi. Je crois que je venais d'achever ce qui me permettrait de me faire intégrer et reconnaître dans l'Ordre. Je m'en voulais de m'être adressé à Hermione, oui, appelons la Hermione (j'ai le droit après tout, non ?) aussi sèchement mais elle était forcée d'admettre mon raisonnement comme juste et par ce fait d'accepter le fait que j'avais changé, que j'étais honnête.

Hermione rongeait son frein. Il était brillant, certes, elle devait l'admettre, ce qui aviva en elle une jalousie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour éprouver. Elle, jalouse de Malfoy. Cette histoire devenait ridicule. Cependant, cette découverte n'entachait que partiellement sa joie qui venait d'éclater en elle. A vouloir jouer avec le feu, il allait perdre. Il faisait semblant de coopérer, soit. Mais en faisant de brillants raisonnements comme s'il était dans la peau d'un véritable membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de s'inscrire dans les suspects. Ainsi, les renseignements provenaient sûrement de sources telles que les hôpitaux hein ? Et qui a accès aux dossiers des patients, hein ? Les Médicomages bien sûr ! Elle se ferait une joie de jeter un coup d'œil dans les dossiers du jeune homme et cela dès qu'il serait parti en « vacances ».

Neville n'avait pas tout suivi dans le raisonnement de Drago. En fait, ce dernier l'impressionnait trop... Par son évolution. Il avait toujours eu peur de lui. Maintenant tout avait changé. En face de lui, en train de convaincre, d'exposer ses théories, c'était un homme différent. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette fierté, cet orgueil mais un nouvel élément s'était greffé sur l'être de Malfoy : une grande douceur. Une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais suspecté et que même son ton parfois rude et ses prunelles d'acier ne pouvaient altérer. Il n'était plus Malfoy, il était Drago.

-Il pourrait donc y avoir une piste de ce côté-là ? Je veux dire qu'on pourrait trouver des membres de la Ligue en suivant ce chemin ?

Padma Patil venait de prendre timidement la parole.

-Oui, prendre la connaissance de la liste des personnes qui ont pu vouloir consulter des registres de naissance, des dossiers administratifs, juridiques s'il y a et médicaux concernant les victimes me semble important dans notre enquête. Personne n'est à négliger. Cependant, ils sont sans doute plusieurs, aussi le nom d'un des coupables ne peut apparaître qu'une fois. Au contraire, la redondance d'un nom ne constituera pas une preuve, à moins qu'ils ne soient idiots, ce que je suis tenté d'exclure.

-Quoi ? Une preuve n'est pas une preuve par ce qu'ils ne sont pas bêtes ? C'est ça tes arguments ? Ca c'est du béton comme raisonnement ! On ne peut rien dire !

Le réveil d'Hermione.

-Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que rien n'est à prendre à la légère. Ils ont aussi sans doute différentes identités. J'ai bien peur que tout ce que nous ne risquons d'apprendre rien de plus nos recherches que la voie qu'ils utilisent pour faire sa recharge de futures victimes. Leurs identités resteront obscures.

-Nous pourrions aussi faire un portrait physique…

-C'est la reine du polynectar qui me dit ça ? C'est ce que j'appelle un comble ! Oui, par ce que figure toi que je sais tout… Enfin je veux dire…Je veux dire que je sais que lors de notre seconde année, vous me suspectiez d'être l'héritier de Serpentar et qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient transformés en Crabbe et Goyle et avaient réussi à entrer dans notre salle commune… Au contraire de toi à qui il semblerait que des « poils » de Milicent ne t'aient pas vraiment convenus…

-Mais c'est sensas' ! S'exclama Georges. Jamais on aurait osé un truc pareil ! Ah Ron tu es bien le frère de tes frères. Finalement, les élèves ont surpassé les maîtres !

Il faisait semblant d'être ému.

Hermione bouillait intérieurement. Comment avaient ils pu osé lui faire ça ? A elle, leur meilleure amie ? Drago Malfoy, je te hais.

Une fois de plus je mettais les pieds dans le plat. Non, en fait je les gardais dedans continuellement et j'avançais en les traînant. Désireux de passer à un sujet plus plaisant pour elle et donc pour moi, je repris la conversation où nous l'avions arrêtée.

- Pour les fausses identités, pourrions nous démêler les vrais des faux avec l'aide du ministère, Arthur ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Harry et Ron pourront s'en occuper.

-Je pense que nous remonterons à leur source grâce aux fantômes qu'ils emploient pour se camoufler. Bien, maintenant je vous propose de nous répartir les tâches. Je peux m'occuper des archives médicales…

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de falsifier ne serais-ce qu'une liste de course !

Perdant le contrôle de moi-même je fermais les yeux et soupirai : cette situation me minait bien plus que je ne le pensais.

-Her…Hermione, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que l'on ait une conversation tous les deux, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça…

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Pour moi, c'est capital.

Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence, me dit-elle de son air le plus méprisant.

Nous nous étions retrouvés dans la salle de bain, seul lieu un peu à l'écart. L'heure était au règlement de compte.

-Tu me détestes, soit. Mais je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance.

-C'est absolument incompatible, et tu le sais…

-Bien sûr que non ! D'où le « dis moi ce que je dois faire » pour que tu me fasses confiance. C'est primordial entre deux membres d'une équipe. Surtout si nous traquons ensemble la Ligue, nous serons forcés de travailler en étroite collaboration.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu es la seule à avoir été en contact direct avec eux… Lorsqu'ils…

Ma voix se serra et mon regard se porta sur la profonde cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la joue droite mais qui à mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à l'enlaidir.

-Lorsqu'ils ont essayé de me tuer.

-Oui. Je voudrais te réinterroger sur ce qui s'est passé…

-Harry l'a très bien fait, tu n'as qu'à relire ses notes.

-Je n'en doute pas mais je voudrais t'entendre, me faire ma propre impression. Il s'agit d'indices…

-Il s'agit de rien du tout, tu veux juste satisfaire ton sadisme en me regardant souffrir alors que je revis cette nuit atroce !

Et elle fondit en larmes. Ces grosses gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le carrelage me tétanisaient. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, interdit. C'était comme si l'air autour de moi était devenu béton. Mon cœur tombait, comme une pierre.

-Je… Jamais je ne voudrais que tu souffres…

-Ah oui ? Excuse moi d'en douter, tu ne me l'as pas souvent montré durant nos années d'études. Réussit-elle à me répondre entre deux sanglots.

-Ecoute j'ai vraiment changé, je ne suis plus le même… Je voudrais que tu le comprennes. Bien sûr je sais que revenir comme ça, comme une fleur, après le gros de l'affrontement passé à l'Ordre peut te paraître hypocrite. Cependant, laisse moi te dire que depuis mon rétablissement, j'œuvre dans l'ombre avec vous…

-Tu as passé ta 6 ème année à essayer de tuer Dumbledore. Si il est mort, c'est par ta faute.

-Je n'étais qu'un pion. Voldemort voulait qu'il meure et si ce n'étais pas moi ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre…

-Je me fous de qui ça aurait pu être ou pas. Je te blâme pour le fait que tu te sois plié à ses commandements.

-Je ne l'ai fait que pour protéger ma famille. Si je ne le faisais pas, il les aurait tué sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu as donc préféré sauver ta famille pour protéger ton petit bonheur contre le grand Albus Dumbledore qui était notre espoir à tous.

-Ce que tu oublies, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est au moment que j'ai baissé ma baguette que je me suis rendu compte de la perte que représenterai Dumbledore pour le monde magique. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne suis pas capable de tuer et je me réjouis de cette faiblesse. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas de l'avoir désarmé. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, peut être serait-il encore en vie ? Harry m'a assuré qu'il était très faible suite à leur excursion pour récupérer un horcruxe et qu'il n'aurait pas été en état de se défendre. Rien n'y fait. Alors j'ai décidé de me consacrer entièrement à l'humanité quelle qu'elle soit. Sorcière ou non. C'est pour cela que je me suis lancé dans la médecine, et non pas pour dénicher des nés moldus et les agresser par la suite. Depuis cette révolution dans mon esprit, j'accorde tout le temps qui m'est donné à vivre soit à sauver des vies par la médecine lorsque je travaille soit à en protéger d'autres quand je pars en mission. Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie.

Quelque chose chez ce garçon avait touché Hermione. Une existence menée pour expier ses fautes. Des fautes qu'il avait fait alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. N'aurait-elle pas elle aussi décidé de sauver ses parents ? Elle reconnu qu'elle se comportait durement avec l'ancien Serpentar. Sans doute trop. Les paroles de Molly lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait été seul, éduqué de manière stricte et pourtant son esprit avait eu la force de se retourner contre les convictions qu'on avait essayé de lui inculquer. Il avait été courageux. L'histoire sonnait trop vrai à ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait plus croire en ses suspicions. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre qu'un homme sur terre soit assez bon comédien pour se montrer tel que Malfoy l'était à cet instant devant ses yeux. Et soudain il s'enfuit, avec la grâce d'un oiseau blessé.

Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé à raconter tout ça à Hermione. Au moins, de ma bouche, elle avait pris connaissance de toute l'affaire, de mes profondeurs. Elle ne pleurait plus mais c'était moi que je sentais vaciller maintenant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'éclipsais prestement de notre lieu de confidence. Je repris connaissance dans un couloir obscur, non loin du salon. Je repris contenance et regagna ce dernier ou Harry et les Weasley papotaient paisiblement. Je pris congé : j'étais véritablement éreinté. Alors que je quittais la salle, je vis Hermione y entrer du coin de l'œil. Je continuai imperturbable. Je traversai le hall dans un silence parfait et dès que j'étais sorti de la maison, je transplanai. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me rendis compte que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas respiré. J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air qui me fit le plus grand bien. Rapidement, je me couchai. J'étais plongé dans le noir. Une vérité me heurta de plein fouet et suspendait tout autour d'elle : j'aimais Hermione, depuis longtemps. Je ne saurais pas dire avec exactitude le moment, ni ce qui m'avait fait sombrer. C'était comme ça et je me préparais alors à souffrir plus nettement que lorsque j'étais dans le flou.

Giny n'était pas dupe : elle avait bien vu que quelque chose s'était passé. Hermione essayais de cacher son trouble. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle était montée se coucher mais Giny n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage sérieux de son amie. Il devait avoir un lien avec sa conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Aussi Giny s'imaginait parfaitement que l'entêtement de la jeune femme avait poussé à bout le garçon blond, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, qu'ils avaient échangé des paroles dures et stériles peut être. Son visage grave l'intriguait néanmoins. Peut être Drago avait il fini par la toucher… L'avenir le lui dirait.


	5. le pardon

Hermione ressassait dans sa chambre les paroles de son ennemi. Son ennemi ? Non… Il ne l'était plus vraiment… Pour l'instant, elle avait décrété que son jugement serait suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toujours sur la défensive, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été déstabilisée par un simple discours qui peut être n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Il avait été si convaincant. Elle voulait aussi le croire… Il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir ou elle deviendrait folle. Oui, il fallait attendre de voir ce qu'il arriverait. Attendre.

Dès le lendemain, les recherches commencèrent. Il semblait que ma méfiance avait été trop exacerbée. Harry m'avait fait peur, sans doute encore sous le choc de l'agression d'Hermione. Nous retrouvâmes sur les différents registres de visite des noms récurrents : Fawkes, Coolidge et Taylor et tous avaient consulté des documents attestant du fait que les victimes étaient des nés moldus. Ces hommes – par ce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hommes – existaient réellement et travaillaient tous trois au ministère de la magie. Il fallait de ce fait enquêter sur eux. Cette faille trahissait donc une certaine assurance… Qui leur serait fatale. Les filatures commençaient. Je me coltinais Taylor, un homme grand et élancé, mal rasé, aux yeux vifs et perçants. Il restait possible que leurs identités aient été usurpées. Aussi, il fallait se montrer prudent. Le plus grand nombre des recherches avaient été effectuées au ministère. Ce qui néanmoins, ne plaidait pas en leur faveur. Quelques jours suffirent pour découvrir que mon homme rejoignait les deux autres suspects ainsi que six autres individus tous les soirs dans un pub miteux de Londres. Facile, c'était presque trop facile. Se reposant sur un protocole d'agression parfait, ils se sentaient invincibles et commettaient ailleurs des erreurs impardonnables et facilement retrouvables… lorsqu'on savait où chercher. J'étais rassuré : Ce n'étaient que des brutes orgueilleuses, l'infiltration serait rapide et le désamorçage du groupuscule serait une promenade. Je frémissais de colère néanmoins lorsque je pensais que l'un d'eux avaient causé cette blessure à Hermione. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

Ron savait que le plus dur serait à venir et encore une fois, ils allaient demander à Drago ses services. Il lui avait pardonné. Maintenant, il lui en était même reconnaissant. Il savait dissoudre et livrer les ligues avec virtuosité et surtout quel courage ! Cette fois-ci, c'était pour Hermione que leur victoire serait célébrée. Comment avaient-ils pu osé lui faire ça ? Savaient-ils qu'elle faisait parti de l'Ordre ? Etais-ce une agression au même titre que les autres où était-ce une provocation qu'ils n'avaient pas su lire ? C'était la première fois qu'un membre se faisait attaquer de la sorte par une ligue et Ron avait peur.

Hermione continuait de réfléchir. Ses pensées ne voulaient pas la lâcher. Elle avait poussé à l'extrême les nerfs de Malfoy. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi butée. Des excuses, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait s'excuser auprès de Malfoy, pour son aveuglement. Lui l'avait fait depuis longtemps et s'était expliqué auprès de tous, même d'elle. Il avait joué franc jeu depuis le début, elle le sentait en le voyant. Il avait gardé son ironie, il l'aurait sans doute tue et aurait joué un tout autre jeu s'il voulait vraiment les amadouer. En fait, toute son attitude respirait le naturel. Il y avait son histoire aussi qui était si compréhensible, si humaine. Oui, dès qu'elle le verrait, elle s'excuserait à lui.

Alors que seul à m'amuser comme un gamin avec Pattenrond dans le salon du 12 Square Grimaud, je fus surpris de sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mon étonnement était à son comble lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était Hermione. Ce devait être la deuxième fois qu'elle restait dans la même pièce que moi de façon délibérée. Les mains sous ses cuisses, elle regardait le bout de ses pieds tendus devant elle.

-Je… je voudrais m'excuser, me dit-elle.

Ahuri, je me demandais immédiatement si je n'étais sous l'emprise d'une hallucination. Je me pinçais discrètement mais rien n'y faisait, rien n'arrêtait le flot de parole d'Hermione :

-J'ai été bête, j'ai été bornée. Ca a toujours été mon plus gros défaut. Et mon orgueil aussi. Je ne voulais pas accepter que tu aies changé. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à oublier les remarques assassines que tu avais pu me faire. C'est plus facile de détester quelqu'un qui te déteste en retour. Ton évolution m'irritait encore plus pour ça. J'étais restée fixée sur l'état de nos relations anciennes. Toi pendant ce temps tu mûrissais, changeais et dépassais ces enfantillages. Je me suis toujours flattée d'être intelligente, mais dans cette histoire, j'ai vraiment été la pire des idiotes. Excuse-moi.

Le fait de dire que j'étais abasourdi est sans doute bien trop léger pour décrire mon état en cet instant. Mon cœur libérait des gerbes d'étincelles tout en faisant des bonds tandis que mon sang, à mes tempes battait un rythme endiablé.

-Je… Merci… C'est… c'est gentil. Je… On est ami ?

Mais que je suis niais ! Alors que je suis sensé me préparer psychologiquement à dévaster une ligue, je sors une phrase si nunuche que j'en aurais sans doute honte toute ma vie à moins que mon cerveau, ayant pitié de moi, tente de l'effacer de ma mémoire pour sauvegarder mon honneur… Il allait sans doute falloir acheter le silence du camp adverse… Qui ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer puis qu'elle riait de ma maladresse. Je soupirais de ma bêtise.

-Marché conclu, nous sommes amis !

Elle me tendit sa main pour que je la serre.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine sans la lui prendre : comment la lui relâcher par la suite ?

-Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en feignant de me renfrogner.

Elle pouffa de plus belle

-Je vois que ton esprit est aussi vif que lundi soir !

-Je suis toujours en éveil ma chère, toujours !

-Serais-ce donc là le secret de la réussite ?

-Oh, une infime partie seulement, l'autre étant le pur et simple talent d'un homme modeste.

Son rire reprit de plus belle et jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir entendre un son aussi doux. Nous continuâmes à discuter de façon très légère jusqu'à ce que d'autres arrivent, surpris de nous voir réunis sur l'espace si restreint de ce vieux canapé râpé sans nous arracher les yeux.


	6. cette nuit là

J'organisais ma mission : il fallait que je planifie mon infiltration. Le fait qu'ils aient consulté les documents concernant les victimes ne constituait pas une preuve valable. Leur mode opératoire étant impeccable, nous devions les prendre sur le fait accompli d'où la nécessité de mon opération. D'autre part, il fallait découvrir l'origine de la hausse de fréquence de leurs agressions. J'avais donc d'abord l'ordre d'observer. Ce groupe, après leurs erreurs capitales ne me faisait plus peur. J'étais capable de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'avais une idée de la manière par laquelle je tenterais d'entrer dans le cercle. Moi, nouvellement Lawrence Casey, un juge d'instruction célibataire, allait entrer dans le pub, abattu par une journée pourrie. Je venais d'assister à un procès où un sang pur s'était fait condamné à plusieurs année de réclusion après avoir brutalisé un né moldu. La justice ce n'étais plus ce que c'était. A la belle époque, le né moldu serait condamné pour avoir tenté un procès à un sang pur, etc. Un peu saoul, je serais excusé pour mon discours déplacé que je hurlerais à travers la taverne. Il y a de forte chance qu'ils me repèrent. Oui, je pense que j'ai ma chance. Nous verrons bien. Je relisais une énième fois le rapport qu'Harry avait fait au retour d'une Hermione choquée qui ne répondait pas clairement aux questions. Il fallait que je la réinterroge pour glaner des informations supplémentaires. Il fallait mais j'avais peur. Peur de la blesser. Depuis les excuses d'Hermione, nous avions conservé des rapports cordiaux mais assez superficiels. C'était normal, ils s'approfondiraient sans doute avec le temps. Cependant, je me sentais mal à l'idée de relancer un sujet qui nous avait tous les deux affligés. En contre partie je préparais une mission risquée et tous les éléments à ma disposition pouvaient avoir leur utilité. Je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard. C'est donc le cœur lourd que je m'approchais d'Hermione pour lui soumettre ma requête.

Hermione, au regard grave de Drago, compris tout de suite qu'il était l'heure. Elle l'avait toujours su au fond. Elle avait même essayé de se préparer à l'entretien. Elle devait être forte. C'était important, elle le savait : la mission de Drago en dépendait. Rien ne devait être pris à la légère. Croisant son regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait la suivre. Elle le mena dans cette même salle de bain où leur amitié avait trouvé matière pour naître. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo tandis qu'il fermait la porte. Il prit la parole :

-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile. Je ne te demanderai pas de revivre entièrement dans tous les détails cette soirée, je te demanderai juste d'éclaircir certains points que le rapport n'explore pas suffisamment à mon goût. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Oui, je m'y suis préparée…

-D'accord. Alors, je… je vais commencer… Dans le rapport, il est indiqué qu'il t'était impossible de distinguer quelconque particularité physique par ce qu'ils étaient habillés en noir, un sort cachant leur tête d'un épais nuage noir. Tu n'as pas réussi à les compter… Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux, que tu te concentres. Avec le recul peut être…

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle avait essayé de tout oublier, ce travail serait difficile. Oui, voilà, elle sortait de chez Fleury et Bott lorsqu'un homme l'avait menacée discrètement et entraînée dans une ruelle sombre. Elle revit les personnes menaçantes, ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, recroquevillée au sol, emprise avec le sortilège doloris. Deux, trois, quatre silhouettes dans la nuit d'été. Une grande élancée, les trois autres de taille moyenne, l'une plutôt grosse, les deux autres dans la norme, rien de particulier. L'une des deux tenait le sortilège. La moyenne grosse en retrait semblait faire le guet. Elle pensa instinctivement à Neville dont les parents étaient devenus fous après avoir été torturés par ce même sort. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Elle pensait à l'Ordre, aux gens qu'elle aimait, à n'importe quoi auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher. Un sectum sempra lui toucha la joue. Elle était aveuglée par son propre sang. La douleur émoussait tous ses autres sens. Une larme lui échappa et roula sur sa joue.

-Ils étaient quatre, je crois. Pour avoir vu Taylor, je pense qu'il faisait partie de la bande. Fawkes et Coolidge n'étaient pas là, je ne pense pas. Les trois autres étaient de taille moyenne, l'un était un peu enrobé, les autres étaient communs…

Je notais tout consciencieusement en m'efforçant de rester insensible à la larme qui venait de tomber de ses paupières fermées. Il fallait continuer : plus vite nous aurions enchaîné les questions, plus vite nous aurions fini.

-D'accord, répétai-je de ma voix la plus douce. Te souviens-tu de signes particuliers comme la forme d'une baguette singulière par exemple ?

-Le moyen enrobé regardait souvent par-dessus son épaule, sans doute par ce qu'il surveillait les environs. L'un des deux autres de taille moyenne se frottais régulièrement le pouce droit contre l'index de manière nerveuse. Le grand élancé, dès qu'il me parlait commençait ses phrases pas « Alors ». Tout le temps, tout le temps. Je ne me souviens pas d'autre chose. Ces observations je les ai faites avant qu'ils ne me blessent et me lancent le doloris. Pendant qu'ils me torturaient, je ne voyais et n'entendait plus rien. Je n'étais capable que de ressentir la douleur.

-Oui, je comprends. Une dernière question. T'es t-il apparu une certaine hiérarchie ?

-Je… Non… Je…

La pression était trop forte, elle explosa en sanglot. Je l'avais vu venir par ses lèvres qui tremblaient de plus en plus fort et sa mâchoire qui se contractait. Incertain, je rapprochais ma main de son épaule. Je me mis à la tapoter maladroitement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait approprié que je la prenne dans mes bras. C'est elle qui a appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule. Je n'osais pas bouger. Seul mon cœur s'était emballé comme pas permis. Ma main sur son épaule glissa dans son dos. Ma deuxième main se logea au creux de ses deux omoplates. Là où certaines mèches de cheveux tombaient. Je la caressais doucement avec mon pouce seul. Elle sentait bon un parfum que je ne connaissais pas, fleuri. Mes yeux et mes oreilles grands ouverts, attentif à elle comme jamais. Je sentais son corps se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots et petit à petit sa respiration se calma jusqu'à devenir profonde et apaisée. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça au moins une éternité. Ses bras étaient repliés contre elle, entre nous, ses mains reposant sur ma poitrine. Je l'aimais, oui, je l'aimais. Après quelques minutes, je fis un effort surhumain pour la dégager de moi. Je saisis délicatement ses épaules et l'écarta doucement de moi. Ses yeux toujours un peu rougis perdaient de leur tristesse. Je lui souris. Voulant lui caresser son visage, je me retins au dernier moment. Je me contentai de lui dire dans un murmure, la regardant dans ses yeux :

-Merci, Hermione, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Nous les aurons, je te le promets.

Elle répondit à mon sourire et baissa les yeux. Elle recula un peu pour se défaire totalement de mes mains. En me séparant de son corps chaud, la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant me saisit aux endroits nous avions été en contact. C'était une sensation très désagréable. Je gardais sur moi sa marque, mais le froid remplaçait sa chaleur. Je sus à cet instant que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ce contact si doux. J'étais marqué à vie, comme une trace faite au fer rouge. Elle me prit ma main qui tombait le long de mon corps. La pressa doucement.

-Merci, me souffla t-elle.

Elle se détourna de moi et sortit de la salle de bain. Je ne faisais plus qu'écouter le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage en frissonnant à cause de ce nouveau froid qui étreignait ma peau.


	7. infiltration

**Bien l'bonjour ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews que j'ai pu avoir ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir ! **

**Emmelyne B**** : merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! **

**Mama ****: En fait j'ai pas mal d'avance dans l'histoire et que je n'ai pas encore publié donc du coup, les dés sont jetés… Mais je prends tes remarques en compte et je vais les exploiter pour la suite qui n'est pas encore rédigée ! Promis, je mettrai un peu plus de dialogue !… Je vais essayer… ^^ **

Luna n'aimait pas lorsque l'Ordre se réunissait une dernière fois avant que l'un d'eux ne parte en mission périlleuse. Sa gorge se serait toujours douloureusement. Elle fut soulagée de savoir que peu de personnes assisteraient au départ de Drago. Un ronflak cornu essayai de grimper sur le pull de Neville sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle le chassa de la main, doucement. Sentant qu'on l'effleurait, Neville se retourna. Il prit la main de Luna dans la sienne. Au touché de la main chaude, Luna se sentit rassurée, malgré un mauvais pressentiment qui lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Tout irait bien, c'était Drago… Et Drago n'échoue jamais.

Hermione se sentait nerveuse. Drago se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Ces hommes étaient affreux et lui, il allait se confronter à eux, les voir tous les jours, supporter leur violence. Drago, avait changé, ce n'était plus quelqu'un de brutal, c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement doux. Une douceur qui l'avait touchée. Une douceur qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Durant les quelques jours qui s'étaient passés depuis leur réconciliation, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. D'abord gênés, ils se contentaient de plaisanter, puis, après que Drago l'ait interrogée sur son agression, leur relation avait pris plus de relief. Ils avaient discuté, beaucoup, et découvert des points communs, des préoccupations et des valeurs identiques. Drago était devenu quelqu'un qui comptait pour Hermione et maintenant, elle en était arrivée à avoir peur pour lui. Elle se remémora tous les éléments de l'affaire. Tout irait bien, c'était Drago… Il fallait lui faire confiance.

Giny avait beaucoup observé Hermione pendant les quelques jours entre la fois où elle l'avait trouvée trop sérieuse pour une soirée entre amis, après sa discussion avec Drago et ce moment des au revoirs. Il y avait eu une métamorphose fulgurante. La jeune fille amère, presque haineuse, était redevenue douce, calme et bien disposée à l'égard du garçon blond. On les voyait de temps en temps discuter tantôt joyeusement tantôt sérieusement sur des sujets très différents les un des autres. Si Hermione considérait avec amitié l'ancien Serpentar, Giny était convaincue que Drago avait des sentiments différents envers la jeune fille. Des sentiments bien plus forts. Elle sourit à cette idée. Peut être avec le temps réussirait-il à la toucher ? Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle essayait de se convaincre : tout irait bien, c'était Drago… Il était compétant.

Harry était plein d'appréhensions. Son ami partait en terre inconnue et surtout hostile. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il se remémora toutes les raisons qu'il avait pour se sentir paisible : ils avaient pour eux l'effet de surprise, de bons renseignements, des ennemis trop sûr d'eux et finalement peu compétent en matière de tactique. Drago avait beaucoup d'expérience, avait une bonne intelligence qui lui permettait de s'adapter à tous les cas de figure et à se sortir des situations les plus périlleuses, sa couverture était béton. Tout irait bien, c'était Drago… Justement pour ça, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Une dizaine de personne s'étaient réunis pour me souhaiter bonne chance avant que je ne transplane au bar où se retrouvait d'habitude les insurgés. Sur tous les visages, des dents serrées, des yeux inquiets. C'était une vue insupportable. Voila ce que je désirais éviter. L'avantage lorsqu'on opère seul, c'est qu'il n'y a personne au départ pour s'inquiéter jusqu'à votre retour. Vous pouvez risquer votre vie sans crainte de blesser. Vous pouvez mourir seul sans le souci de laisser quelqu'un derrière soi. Maintenant, cela m'était impossible. La seule chose qui paradoxalement me rassurait, c'était que je n'étais lié trop profondément à personne. Bien sûr, j'étais très ami avec Ron et Harry mais je n'étais pas nécessaire à leur vie pour autant. Si je disparaissais, ils s'en remettraient. Je me félicitait de ne pas m'être trop rapproché d'Hermione : je n'aurai pas supporté de la faire souffrir. L'aimer elle, sans retour me convenait pour l'instant. A ce moment même, je n'avais pas eu à croiser son regard anxieux et à l'approche d'un danger mon imagination n'aurait pas à la voir éplorée. Maintenant j'étais obligé d'espérer que tout aille bien et par ce que seul, je me chargeais de la mission, je me devais d'être irréprochable.

J'essayais de faire de l'humour, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'y avait que Fred qui avait le courage de me répondre avec effronterie. Encore une fois, je lui étais reconnaissant. J'avais l'impression que tous m'enterraient déjà avec leurs visages graves, ce qui ne me réconfortait pas. J'aurai voulu qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était. C'est donc après un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et qui ne trouva en réponse que quelques faibles réponses que je transplanai.

J'arrivais au coin de la rue où se trouvait le pub, je la longeais et entrais dans ce dernier. L'heure du rendez-vous quotidien de la Ligue était dépassée depuis un quart d'heure. Ils étaient là, au fond de la pièce sombre, autour d'une table, serrés les uns aux autres comme s'ils avaient froid. Après quelques alcools absorbés, je feignais de paraître saoul, conformément au plan et proférait des obscénités. Le barman me regardait d'un air amusé, mes paroles ne semblant pas le choquer. Il échangea un regard entendu avec un homme âgé de la quarantaine qui avait les yeux cernés et la joue gauche portant un pansement, sans doute pour protéger une blessure faite en se rasant. Après une concertation rapide entre eux, Taylor se leva et m'aborda. Le bar était désert.

-Alors on a un peu trop bu ? T'inquiètes pas mon pote, on a la solution a ton problème. Alors comme ça les sang-de-bourbes font leur loi au tribunal ? Ah c'est vrai que tu peux pas non plus faire ce que tu veux. Allez, viens avec nous, on va bien causer.

Il m'invita à les rejoindre en passant son bras sur mon épaule. On prit une chaise à une autre table, ils se serrèrent un peu plus pour me faire une place parmi eux. Cette infiltration se déroulait avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Ou trop sûr d'eux, ce qui en ce cas présent revenait à la même chose.

-Je te présente Barry, Sharp, Coolidge, Milner, Bridgestone, les frères Cordell, Griggs, Fawkes et moi c'est Taylor.

-Casey.

-T'as déjà entendu parlé de la ligue du Camélia Blanc ?

Ils le faisaient exprès, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment peut on manquer autant de bon sens ? C'est ça la Ligue du Camélia Blanc ? Et ils étaient réputés comme très dangereux ? C'est une blague ! C'est une grosse farce ! Et ils parlent de leur Ligue à tous les inconnus qu'ils croisent ? Par ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ils ont réussit à rester discret aussi longtemps. Soulagé devant tant de stupidité, j'avais envie de soupirer béatement. Bien entendu, je ne laissais rien transparaître et prenais un air intéressé et un peu hébété par l'alcool qui était sensé m'avoir fait dire mon opinion raciste.

-Je… Non, c'est quoi ? Un nouveau cocktail ?

Les insurgés partirent dans un rire digne d'hommes des cavernes, un rire de brute.

-Il est drôle l'autre ! Plaça Barry entre deux éclats tonitruants.

-Tu l'as dit Barry ! Ponctua Griggs en tapant sur la table du plat de la main.

J'avais du mal à jouer l'hilare aussi longtemps pour quelque chose d'aussi lourd. Heureusement Bridgestone mit fin à la désopilance générale.

-Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps d'expliquer à notre nouvel ami ce qu'est la Ligue.

J'avais l'impression, à être comme ça disposés en cercle, de participer à une séance des crétins anonymes.

-La Ligue du Camélia Blanc mon gars, c'est une organisation ultrasecrète.

Laisse moi rire.

-Constituée d'uniquement de gens qui comme toi, pensent que les sang-de-bourbes sont des parasites qui n'ont pas le droit de s'incruster dans notre monde. Nous organisons de temps en temps des petites virées pour rétablir un peu « l'ordre ». En fait on choisit des sang-de-bourbes dans la liste dressée par Coolidge, Fawkes et moi-même. Nous travaillons au ministère alors c'est simple de faire le tri ! Et après, c'est la chasse !

-Vous « chassez » souvent ?

-Au début on était à peu près à une chasse tous les un ou deux mois puis on a augmenté la fréquence progressivement, hein Bridgestone ? Oui par ce que c'est lui qui planifie tout ça… Maintenant on en est à environ deux fois par semaine…

Il m'a annoncé ça fier de lui, comme un commercial voulant faire la promo de son produit. C'était de la cruauté pure, cela me fit froid dans le dos. Je repensais à Hermione et sa blessure. Je buvais un coup avec ses agresseurs, la colère montait en moi et comme toujours mon visage était d'un marbre des plus lisses. Je sifflais faussement admiratif.

-Et à quand la prochaine ?

-Ahahahah, je vois que le petit est motivé ! s'exclama Milner.

Bridgestone me regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que je ne savais pas comment interpréter. Je décidais de le lui rendre en prenant une expression niaise. Taylor regarda en coin ce dernier avant de me répondre :

-Demain soir.


	8. bas le masque

**Howa! Me revoilà pour deux chapitres pour le prix d'un! =) En espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bonne lecture! =)**

Voila l'état que je me faisais de la situation : neuf d'entre eux étaient de parfaits abrutis. Taylor se prenait sans doute pour le chef mais celui qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre, le seul qui semblait intelligent, c'était Bridgestone. En fait, j'étais persuadé qu'il prenait un air idiot pour s'intégrer, passer inaperçu et contrôler plus facilement, anonymement, à travers le vaniteux Taylor. La Ligue du Camélia Blanc, c'était un nom qui ne collait pas avec le profil des membres : il rappelait le sang « noble », « pur » qui coulait dans les veines des membres. Les hommes devant moi ne correspondaient pas. Il n'y a pas une multitude de vieilles familles et de branches parallèles et aucun d'eux n'en faisaient partie. J'avais la conviction qu'ils avaient tous du sang moldu qui coulait en eux… Sauf Bridgestone… Bridgestone, c'était une branche jumelle, qui s'était détachée des Lestranges au XVII ème siècle, elle était donc très éloignée de cette dernière. Il me semblait qu'elle avait migré en Italie au XVIII ème siècle… Visiblement un des héritiers était revenu aux sources. La création de la Ligue devait lui revenir.

Demain soir… Il fallait que je découvre quelles étaient les nouvelles victimes pour pouvoir les protéger. Le demander d'emblée aurait peut être été un peu trop tenter le diable, même s'ils étaient idiots pour la plus part. Il fallait que je reste sur mes gades : méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort. La réunion prit rapidement fin après que les jérémiades et les sujets de plaintes aient été tous écoulés. Je suspectais très fortement qu'il en allait de même à chaque rencontre et que toutes se ressemblaient tristement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, Bridgestone me retint par le bras.

-Vous comptez vous enfuir, Mr Malfoy ?

J'étais tétanisé et je n'avais pas été assez bon comédien pour le cacher ce qui fit sourire une nouvelle fois mon interlocuteur.

-Voyons Mr Malfoy, pas de mensonges entre nous. Vous avez très bien compris qui j'étais.

Il marcha jusqu'à ma hauteur. Je vous invite à boire un verre chez moi ? L'alcool d'ici pourrait servir de détergent. Connaissez-vous la rue Baker, monsieur ? Je vous propose de transplaner dans l'impasse qui y donne directement…

J'acquiesçais en silence, me sentant un peu comme pris au piège et à l'instant d'après je m'exécutais.

Une fois arrivés rue Baker, nous nous rendîmes devant une vieille maison ayant sans doute appartenu à la riche bourgeoisie. A l'intérieur, le sol était recouvert d'un damier noir et blanc en marbre tandis que les murs étaient recouverts de teintures. Nous montâmes un imposant escalier en même pierre que celles du hall et nous nous installâmes dans un salon coquet décoré selon le style de l'époque de laquelle datait la demeure. Il me servit un whisky pur feu et entama la conversation :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi un homme tel que vous traîne dans des pubs miteux en se faisant passer pour saoul et en déclamant un discours qui serait digne de vous donner un aller simple pour Azkaban ? Une envie de marcher dans les traces de votre père ?

-En fait, je pourrais vous poser la même question en ce qui concerne le pub en rajoutant le fait que vous vous forcez à supporter de parfaits abrutis…

Il se mit à rire brièvement. Ce garçon avait un certain cran… Ou une parfaite inconscience…

-Très bien je vais répondre à vos questions, mais ensuite vous ne couperez pas aux miennes ! Cette bande d'abrutis est intéressante dans la mesure où se sont des parfaits exécutants qui n'ont pas assez de cervelle pour se poser de questions et assez de méchanceté pour n'avoir aucune hésitation au moment de passer à l'acte et aucun remords. J'ai décidé de créer une ligue efficace. Les autres sont perdues dans des considérations qui ne sont plus d'actualité… La pureté du sang, le rang de dignité à tenir… C'est du passé tout ça. Si l'on veut vaincre il faut ravaler notre fierté et relever nos manches, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions… Et je constate que ne suis pas le seul à penser cela n'est ce pas Mr Malfoy ?

-Absolument, j'ai quitté celle que j'avais co-fondé avec mon ami Blaise Zabini parce qu'il restait basé sur de vieilles traditions familiales… Maintenant, on ne pend plus les sang-de-bourbes par les pieds : il faut aller à l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire du meurtre rapide, propre et précis.

Il rit de nouveau. Décidément ce petit lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Je sens que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre…

La soirée se passa plus ou moins agréablement suivant le point de vue. Je pris congé vers minuit et demi. Je transplanai directement à l'Ordre pour faire mon premier compte rendu.

Au quartier général, seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Giny. L'avant dernier des Weasley attisait le feu dans la cheminée. Il faudrait bientôt rajouter une bûche. Il était tard, la filature qu'il avait faite toute la journée l'avait harassé. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il fallait attendre Drago : il allait leur rapporter la situation actuelle au sein de la ligue. L'idée que l'agression d'Hermione soit une attaque dissimulée à l'adresse de l'Ordre avait tourné dans sa tête pendant toute la journée. Ce n'était qu'une intuition rien de véritablement fondé ne venait confirmer cette hypothèse. Il en avait discuté avec Harry, ils allaient en toucher deux mots à Drago. Il ne fallait négliger aucune piste. La situation était délicate. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond selon lui. Il ne dormait pas bien. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Amber, toujours malade. Il s'inquiétait pour ça aussi. Ron avait l'impression de ne pouvoir sentir que l'inquiétude en lui mais c'était dans l'air. Tout le monde était comme ça pendant ces temps obscurs, il le savait. Harry était pareil, il lui avait dit, ils se disaient tout. Ils avaient essayé de ménager Hermione mais ils savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt confrontés à l'impatience de leur meilleure amie. A ce moment là seulement, ils lui confieraient de nouvelles tâches.

J'arrivais enfin au 12 Square Grimaud. Ils étaient les quatre à m'attendre. Harry prit mon manteau, Ron m'assit de force sur un fauteuil près du feu, Giny s'approcha de moi en brandissant comme une furie sa trousse de secours et Hermione essayait de me faire boire une tisane infâme. Le tout dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Ils me faisaient presque peur. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir été percé à jour par Bridgestone, je m'en rendis compte quand mes jambes s'autorisèrent à trembler. C'était toujours comme ça au début de mes infiltrations : mes jambes étaient prises de frémissement incontrôlables. Alors je prenais un thé bien chaud après un bain pour me calmer. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme de mes nouveaux assaillants qui me pressèrent comme un citron. C'était à celui qui posait sa question le plus fort. C'est alors que mes yeux se firent lourds, tout devint flou et…

-Oups, j'ai peut être laissé infuser un peu trop longtemps ma potion relaxante…

-Bravo Hermione ! Il dort maintenant !

-Bah, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal…

-Et imagine qu'il ait des informations capitales à nous communiquer comme à tout hasard… La date de la prochaine agression ou la liste des prochaines victimes !

-Ronald, arrête un peu de t'en prendre à ta sœur et à moi ! Ce qui est fait est fait maintenant… Il ne doit pas en savoir des masses, il n'est infiltré que depuis quelques heures…

-Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Harry ?

-Il est hors de question de le réveiller, sa réaction rapide à la potion indique qu'il était vraiment à bout. Il devait en avoir besoin, nous ne devons pas l'empêcher de recharger ses batteries… Il doit être extrêmement concentré pour garder sa maîtrise de lui.

-Tu t'appelles Harry maintenant ? Il fallait me prévenir, HERMIO… !

-Je suis de l'avis d'Hermione…

-Moi aussi…

-De toute façon à en juger la couleur du liquide et la quantité qu'il en a pris, je crois que ce serait peine perdue…

-J'espère qu'au moins il se réveillera à temps pour aller au rendez-vous de demain !

Giny répondit à son frère d'une grimace qui les fit sourire. Ce n'était pas bien joué. Ron avait raison, tous le savaient, mais c'était trop tard. Les deux garçons transportèrent à l'aide du levicorpus Drago endormi jusqu'à une chambre libre et tous allèrent se coucher.

Le matin, la tension était à son comble. Malfoy s'était endormi après avoir bu la tisane d'Hermione sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire son compte rendu. Il était dix heures passé et il était toujours engoncé dans un sommeil profond. Neville savait qu'ils perdaient des minutes précieuses. Ils auraient pu utiliser ce temps à élaborer des plans de sauvetage de victimes, de ciblage, etc. Drago drogué par ses propres amis… Dans leur chambre, Luna avait éclaté de rire avant de réaliser l'impact que cela aurait pu avoir sur leurs activités. Il était sûr que tous avaient au moins esquissé un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps et ils en avaient besoin. Tous les membres qui avaient pu se libérer pour la matinée tournaient en rond dans le quartier général. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione faire une bourde. Il l'avait toujours admirée… Et il l'admirait toujours. Pour son courage, son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit, et sa gentillesse. Elle avait toujours un geste pour les autres. Neville fut sorti de ses réflexions entendant des pas précipités dans l'escalier.

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement. J'avais trop dormi. La lumière du soleil dans la pièce m'aveugla et pendant un moment je fus totalement désorienté. Je ne connaissais pas la pièce où je me trouvais. Elle était bleue roi, décorée avec goût selon moi. En réfléchissant, je compris que j'étais encore dans la vieille maison des Black. Je m'étais endormi sans que je sache pourquoi alors que les autres s'affairaient autour de moi comme des abeilles… Le soleil était déjà haut, je ne leur avais fait part d'aucun renseignement. Alors que toujours couché, j'inspectais l'ensemble de la pièce du regard, je sursautais en remarquant qu'assis auprès de moi, quelqu'un me regardait. C'était Parvati.

-Alors gros dormeur, on a finit sa nuit ?

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle s'adressait à moi, avec le sourire qu'on garde aux convalescents. Je la trouvais niaise, et du niais, j'en avais assez soupé. Je voulais voir Hermione.

Je descendis après m'être lavé rapidement. Les autres m'attendaient. Il était onze heure et quart.

-Drago Malfoy, au rapport ! Lança Georges.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire puis je commençais mon récit et mon analyse en me rendant compte que mon regard avait la fâcheuse habitude de se diriger vers celle que j'aimais. Je trouvai rapidement une solution : je devais obliger mon regard à constamment parcourir l'assemblée. A la fin de mon discours, tout le monde était parti dans ses réflexions. Beaucoup semblaient soucieux. Oui, bien sûr, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles : j'étais en partie démasqué et la prochaine agression aurait lieu ce soir vers vingt-deux heures si ils décidaient de suivre le même protocole. Tout le monde serait donc à contribution jusqu'à ce que les membres de la ligue soient tous arrêtés. Le cercle des recherches était très large. Il y avait énormément de nés moldus à Londres, nous ne pouvions pas tous les protéger. Tout allait trop vite : mon intégration, la planification de l'agression… Je n'avais pas eu le temps de découvrir ce qui avait décidé Bridgestone de raffermir l'allure. Mais il était hors de question de laisser d'autres innocents mourir. Il fut convenu que j'envoie un patronus à l'Ordre dès que je saurais l'endroit ou le nom des victimes… ou les deux.


	9. Que feras tu?

A la fin de la réunion, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations respectives. Hermione se rapprocha de moi. Je fus heureux de la voir. Elle me souriait avec un air gêné : je suspectais qu'elle avait des révélations à me faire.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondis-je en souriant franchement.

-Je… je m'excuse.

-Pour… pourquoi ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, la joie de la voir et la surprise me donnait un air idiot, j'en étais pleinement conscient et je n'arrivais pas à le combattre.

-La tisane que je t'ai fait boire, c'était une potion relaxante, et… j'ai dépassé légèrement le temps d'infusion… et…

J'éclatais de rire. Elle venait de répondre à la question qui me trottais dans la tête depuis ce matin jusqu'à m'inquiéter : Comment avais-je pu m'endormir à un moment pareil ? J'étais soulagé de comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait de ma faute si j'avais failli et l'idée qu'Hermione puisse rater une potion m'amusait. Je riais tout en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait approprié à la gravité de la situation. Hermione sourit à son tour comme soulagée.

-Alors ? Comment étaient-ils ?

-Affreux et très bêtes…pour la majorité. Je pense que tes agresseurs sont Taylor, le pseudo chef, les frères Cordell et Griggs. Griggs devait être celui qui faisait le guet. Celui avec le tic de langage est Taylor. Celui qui frotte son index contre son pouce est Bruce Cordell.

Son regard s'embua à nouveau. Je cherchais à toute vitesse un nouveau sujet de conversation quand elle repris la parole :

-Fais attention, pour avoir vu de près leur cruauté, je sais à quoi tu t'exposes.

-Les amis de mon père n'étaient pas tendres non plus, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment réagir…

-Mais… mais si tu te retrouves obligé de torturer une de leur victime ou de la tuer, que feras tu ? Tu te protégeras en obéissant aux ordres ? Tu la sauveras en dépit de ta vie ? Tu fuiras ?

Un silence s'abattit sur nous. Ce cas de figure n'était jamais arrivé, les aurors arrêtant les actions toujours à temps. Oui, les ligues que j'avais désarmées avant mettaient beaucoup de temps à programmer leurs agressions, m'offrant ainsi la possibilité d'organiser un moyen pour les parer. Cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Je n'avais pas assez d'élément pour mettre sur pied une contre-attaque. Je n'y avais jamais réellement réfléchi. Avant ma première mission, Harry et moi avions eu une discussion à ce sujet. Si une vie était menacée, je devais transplaner jusqu'à son bureau avec la victime. Mais c'était s'aveugler que de croire que cette issue serait toujours possible, quelque soit ma situation. Je décidai de lui répondre quand même cette idée à laquelle je ne croyais pas sachant pourtant qu'elle n'y croirait pas non plus.

-Je transplanerai immédiatement avec la personne en danger.

-Ah ! Mais tu sais bien que cette stratégie ne tient pas debout, Drago ! Si tous les agresseurs sont à tes côtés ou s'ils encerclent la victime, ou…

-Oui, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer.

Entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche retourna mon estomac. Nous étions proches, les yeux dans les yeux, son regard était suppliant. Pour la rassurer j'ajoutais :

-Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, la cible de la ligue sera sauve. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour qu'elle le soit. Absolument tout.

Ma réponse n'eut pas l'impact que j'espérais : elle ouvrit des yeux effrayés

-Et toi ?

-Et moi… Et moi, et moi je verrai. Je ne suis qu'une arme, j'en ai conscience, Hermione. Notre rôle est de protéger la population et…

-Tu n'es plus une arme, Drago ! Utiliser ses partisans comme tel, c'était la pratique de Voldemort. Nous ne sommes pas comme lui. Me considères-tu comme une arme ?

-Je… Non, bien sûr que non…

-Nous sommes amis, non ? Comme tu me l'as si bien dit un certain soir… Tu n'es plus seul. Tu fais parti d'un groupe, notre groupe, l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si tu n'es pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, ne crois pas que ta place en notre sein est dérisoire. Non pas grâce à tes compétences mais grâce à tes qualités humaines…

J'étais touché par ses paroles, mais je ne voulais rien montrer. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller devant elle. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire de mes sentiments, c'était absolument hors de question, pas maintenant. Désespéré face à ce nouveau dilemme qui se dressait devant moi comme un mur infranchissable, je répondais malgré moi froidement :

-Alors que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Que je fuie pour vous retrouver dans cette maison en laissant la pauvre âme à son triste sort ? Tu me demandes de me conduire en lâche ?

J'étais allé loin, trop loin. Toujours aussi proches, son visage levé vers le mien, elle gardait son expression de souffrance, ses yeux écarquillés. C'est alors que je vis, comme je l'avais déjà vu trop de fois, ses lèvres trembler. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de voir ses yeux libérer ces quelques gouttes lacrymales : elle s'était enfuie vers l'escalier, sans doute pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Voila que ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix venait de se produire. Les gens s'étaient attachés à moi, ma conscience n'était plus assez libre pour que je puisse prendre les risques qui me semblaient nécessaires. Hermione. L'idée que je mette ma vie en jeu l'avait faite frémir, je venais de le voir à l'instant. Oui, vraiment, tout ce que je voulais éviter venait d'arriver. Cette mission sera sûrement une des plus dure que j'aurai à accomplir.

Hermione montait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se réfugier le plus rapidement dans sa chambre. N'était-elle pas bête à réagir comme ça ? Elle ferait mieux de profiter du temps qu'il passait avec eux, plutôt que d'imaginer des scénarii catastrophes. Sa gorge était douloureuse à force de la garder serrée et d'étouffer des sanglots. Elle entendait son cœur se fissurer, se craqueler comme la croûte de sel fine sur le sable de la plage. Elle savait que c'était le symptôme d'un mal bien vicieux qui collait à la peau et qui ne laissait aucun répits. Elle n'était pas dupe, au fur et à mesure de ses conversations avec l'ancien Serpentar, elle avait bien vu qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus attiré par son intelligence, son humour, sa douceur, son humanité toute neuve. Ce n'était pas comme Harry ou Ron. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus qu'elle ne saurait décrire. C'était trop tard, la maladie l'avait trop affecté pour qu'elle ne puisse refaire machine arrière : elle ne retrouverait sa sérénité que lorsqu'elle serait sûre qu'il serait hors de danger. Il était bientôt une heure et demie de l'après-midi, il fallait qu'elle se rende à son travail. Elle ne pouvait déserter plus longtemps son poste, elle avait des rendez-vous de prévus. La garde rapprochée dont elle avait bénéficié suite à son agression avait pris fin hier.

Harry avait entendu la conversation et vu Hermione monter en coup de vent les escaliers. Il approuvait la réaction de Drago, même si elle avait été dure. Le sacrifice pouvait être quelque chose de nécessaire, et il ne fallait pas en avoir peur. Il fallait toujours le garder en éventualité et son bonheur et celui de nos proches ne devaient pas entrer en ligne de compte. La cause s'élevait au dessus de ça. C'était Ron qui lui avait appris ça, lors de leur première année à Poudlard alors qu'il se laissait prendre par la reine pour permettre à Harry de passer de l'autre côté de l'échiquier géant sensé protéger la pierre philosophale. Plusieurs fois Hermione avait risqué sa vie pour une cause qui lui semblait juste, mais elle ne supportait pas que les autres le fassent… Il connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment, il compatissait, mais ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est que lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Je décidai de transplaner chez moi avant de partir au rendez-vous des insurgés. Je prévenais Harry que je rentrais. Il acquiesça, silencieux et pensif. Je m'éclipsai immédiatement.

Assis sur le bord de mon lit j'essayai de me recentrer sur ma mission. Dès que je savais qui allait être agressé, ou le lieu, je devais discrètement envoyer mon patronus. Ca allait se jouer serré. A un cheveux. Ma confiance en Harry et Ron, qui était forte, ne me permettait quand même pas de partir confiant. Il le fallait pourtant et c'est avec une boule dans le creux de l'estomac que je transplanai jusqu'au pub délabré.

Ils étaient déjà tous là, à part les frères Cordell, à astiquer leur baguette inutilement, à faire les cents pas dans l'excitation précédant la chasse qu'ils allaient donner. Une chasse au sorcier. Seul Bridgestone étais assis calmement en se curant les ongles avec un dessous de verre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit, toujours d'une manière indéchiffrable. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Rien de pire qu'un seul homme maniant des imbéciles. Trop de stratèges, ça s'embrouillait, se contredisait, se perdait dans les détails. Ici, c'était simple et efficace. J'essayai, en m'approchant, de paraître enjoué.

-Je vois, messieurs que vous êtes prêts !

-Alors on est à labours ? Rit Taylor.

-J'avais quelques affaires à régler avant de vous rejoindre…

-Oui, nous imaginons facilement qu'un juge doit avoir beaucoup de travail. Répartit Bridgestone en insistant sur le mot « juge » gardant son sourire énigmatique.

Désireux de changer de sujet et de récupérer des informations le plus rapidement possible, j'enchaînai :

-Alors dites-moi les gars, on va où aujourd'hui ?

-Ahah comme tu es nouveau et motivé on s'était dit avec Bridgestone qu'on pourrait te faire une surprise ! Me répondit Barry. L'honneur de torturer te revient de plein droit !

Décidément, quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas. En ce moment, beaucoup de choses indésirables m'arrivaient, un peu trop même à mon goût. C'était peut être par ce que c'était ma fin ? Il fallait que je me prépare au pire. Je me suis toujours fait la promesse de sauver toute personne en danger que ce soit dans mon travail ou en mission. C'était le seul moyen de racheter mes fautes passées et surtout cela faisait partie de mes nouvelles valeurs.

-Allez, fais pas ton timide tout d'un coup ! Tiens moi le bras, on va transplaner jusqu'au lieu des réjouissances ! Sharp joignit le geste à la parole en me proposant son bras aux muscles saillants sous sa robe de sorcier noire.

Nous transplanâmes aussitôt et nous arrivâmes sur un terrain vague. J'allais devoir m'enfuir avec la victime aussitôt. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit ni le sorcier qui allait subir l'attaque et quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. L'ultime privilège de torturer m'étant attribué, je serais donc le plus proche de la victime. Avec l'effet de surprise, je pourrai me jeter sur la personne et nous nous volatiliserons ensemble. C'était très risqué mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux. Les frères Cordell étaient déjà là. Ils tenaient un paquet qui gigotait. Un paquet à forme humaine qui essayait de crier et de se défaire du sac qui l'emprisonnait. Il faisait nuit, on voyait mal. Lorsqu'ils retirèrent l'emballage, je reconnus la silhouette d'une femme. Les Cordell la tenaient toujours fermement. Il fallait que j'éloigne les Cordell et que je sois le seul à pouvoir la toucher brusquement pour l'emmener avec moi… Soudain, Bridgestone sortit sa baguette et s'approcha d'elle.

-Lumos !

Il éclairait d'une lumière vive, presque aveuglante les ténèbres alentour. Il rapprocha sa baguette du visage de la captive. Sous cet éclairage si particulier je mis du temps à la reconnaître. Bridgestone me regardait encore avec son sourire mais ce dernier avait quitté son côté mystérieux pour révéler une teinte sadique. Depuis le début, il savait…

**Des pronostics? Les jeux sont ouverts!**

**A votre bon coeur m'sieurs dames, pour une pauvre auteur en manque de reviews! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, j'en tiendrais compte! Vous voulez voir un peu plus tel ou tel personage? Une idée fixe? Je vous attends! =) J'espère en attendant que la fic vous plait!**


	10. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer dans ce sac en toile. Elle était épuisée, assommée par le manque d'oxygène. Ils l'avaient cueillie de la même manière que la première fois et maintenant quatre mains l'enserraient. Ils avaient transplané et attendaient depuis une demi-heure à peu près. Elle ne savait pas où on l'avait emmené. Elle n'entendait plus de voitures, plus rien : ils avaient sans doute quitté la ville. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait été bête, comment avait elle pu tomber deux fois dans le même piège ? Comment n'avaient ils pas pu anticiper ? Ils auraient dû s'en douter, laisser une sang-de-bourbe s'enfuir n'était pas dans leurs habitudes et ils compteraient bien finir le travail. Ils avaient été trop confiants… Sa vue commençait à se brouiller dangereusement lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un transplanage non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Des voix : ils se rapprochaient. Les deux hommes lui retirèrent le sac de son visage. Dans l'obscurité elle ne percevait que les ombres de ses ravisseurs. Un homme se rapprocha quand soudain :

-Lumos !

Une lumière vive l'aveugla. Elle ne distinguait plus rien si ce n'est que ce rayon lumineux qui lui transperçait les yeux. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle était perdue. Elle n'était plus très lucide, des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. C'est sans réagir qu'elle entendit une conversation qui lui semblait lointaine débuter.

-Alors Casey, à toi l'honneur ! Qu'est ce que tu att…

-Je pense que Casey préférerait que nous l'appelions par son vrai non, n'est ce pas Malfoy ?

-Ma…Malfoy ? Lucius Malfoy ? Le célèbre mangemort ?

-Mais non ! Son fils ! Drago Malfoy !

Une pointe d'exaspération pointait dans la voix de l'homme : finalement il n'y avait pas que du bon que de travailler avec de imbéciles.

-Mais alors… On doit être content ?... Par ce que c'est… un honneur ? De travailler avec un sang-pur ?

-Non. Cela aurait pu, mais c'est un traître à son sang.

Ron tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Hermione était en retard. En ces temps troublés, un quart d'heure de retard c'était déjà trop, surtout lorsqu'on se faisait agresser trois semaine plus tôt. Il transplana à St Mangouste. Les collègues de la jeune femme lui assuraient qu'elle était partie il y avait environ vingt minutes. Comme il l'avait pressenti, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir décidé de faire une escapade alors que la victime des membres de la ligue était sans doute déjà entre leurs mains. Un vent de panique souffla et dévasta le rouquin. Trop de coïncidence et faits inhabituels arrivaient en même temps. Il se hâta de transplaner pour avertir Harry et les autres, de ce qu'il considérait déjà comme l'enlèvement d'Hermione.

L'état d'urgence était déclarée, tout le monde envoyait des patronus pour envoyer des messages, arrivait, ressortait. Il fallait trouver une solution. Luna se creusait la tête depuis une demi-heure. Comment retrouver Hermione ? Un moyen rapide qui pourrait la localiser. Drago étant un excellent occlumens, il avait été impossible de le prévenir de la nouvelle. Elle serait sans doute encore une fois attaquée par la ligue. Alors qu'elle regardait soucieusement Harry faire les cent pas, Luna fut traversée par une idée un peu farfelue certes, mais qui pourrait marcher.

-Je…Je crois que j'ai une idée…

Tous la regardèrent surpris et pleins d'espoirs.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de poser un Tabou sur son nom… Je veux dire, si elle est avec Drago, ce qui me semble plus que plausible, il sera sans doute amené à dire son prénom, ou elle le sien… Nous pourrions aussi le poser sur Drago… Nous pourrions savoir où ils sont…comme ça…

Harry resta sans voix. C'était une idée qui avait du potentiel. Comment avait-il pu oublier la manière dont les mangemorts les avaient retrouvés Hermione, Ron et lui dans leur tente, perdus dans la campagne, alors qu'ils cherchaient les horcruxes ? Elle restait hasardeuse, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux. Elle ferait l'affaire en attendant d'en trouver une meilleure. Aussi, ils la suivirent : dès que leurs noms seraient prononcés ils sauraient exactement l'emplacement de celui qui les avait dit. Il prit donc les commandes de l'opération. Dès qu'ils auraient un signalement, s'ils en avaient un, un éclaireur partirait, puis, si la piste était bonne, il enverrait un patronus pour les avertir et tous partiraient sur les lieux pour agir. Des noms de code avaient été établis pour désigner les deux absents, permettant ainsi de ne pas brouiller le sort. C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent une longue attente, tout en continuant à se creuser la cervelle pour une solution plus sûre.

Bridgestone avait à peine fini sa phrase, celle qui me révélait comme traître, que je sentis des baguettes pointées dans mon dos. Sharp et Milner. Sans doute avaient ils été préalablement avertis par leur chef, au contraire de Taylor qui semblait tomber des nues et qui bégayait qu'il m'avait toujours fait confiance. La différence de traitement qu'il réservait à ses subalternes allait se retourner un jour contre lui, j'en étais certain, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas mon problème le plus grave. La femme était Hermione. J'essayai en vain de réfléchir à une solution. Bridgestone retira sa baguette du visage de sa pas si nouvelle victime. Je ne pus plus voir son visage inondé de larmes, replongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Mes assaillants me firent avancer. Le lumos écarté du visage d'Hermione éclairait la scène. Je pu à nouveau apercevoir son expression d'effroi qui mobilisait tous ses muscles mais malgré son air implorant, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir, sans doute mourir, elle avait peur mais elle s'y préparait. Non, ne soit pas résignée, Hermione. Battons nous jusqu'au bout.

Je sentis l'arme se planter sur ma joue. Il ne servait à rien de mentir. Soit je dénigrais Hermione et elle perdait sa valeur en tant qu'élément de l'organisation, source de renseignements et redevenait une simple née-moldue, vouée à une mort rapide et certaine dans l'heure qui suivait, soit je lui accordais de l'importance au sein de l'ordre. Elle mourrait plus tard, bien plus tard, mais souffrirait énormément sous la torture. Quant à moi, je serais sans doute tourmenté également. J'étais à ce stade de mes pensées macabres lorsque notre ravisseur s'adressa à moi :

-On s'amuse bien à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Tu pourrais nous présenter… Ton amie Granger c'est ça ? Epargne moi tes tissus mensongers, je sais que tu en fais partie. Nous vous avons laissé venir jusqu'à nous : vous avez fait le travail à notre place, c'est sympathique !

Il retira la baguette, la pointa sur Hermione et avec un sourire cruel il reprit :

-Ah. Je découvre enfin ton véritable air apeuré, Malfoy… Serait-elle ton talon d'Achille, ta faiblesse ?... C'est intéressant tout ce qu'on peut découvrir dans des situations comme celle-ci… Je connais votre manière de procéder : filature, infiltration, livraison et bien sûr interdiction d'utiliser des sortilèges tels que…ENDOLORIS ! Cria-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette sur Hermione qui s'écroula sur elle-même, ne restant debout que parce que les Cordell la tenaient, hurlant d'une douleur qui lui était aussi insupportable à elle qu'à moi. La terreur me tétanisait.

-ARRETEZ !

-Arrêter quoi ? Ca ? ENDOLORIS ! Pointa-t-il sur moi.

Une douleur fulgurante me traversa de part en part. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir. Une seule image s'imposait en moi : le moment où nous nous étions étreint, elle et moi. Sa cruauté le perdra. Mon bourreau s'arrêta un instant, pour me laisser respirer. Je pu voir qu'Hermione se remettait, elle se tenait sur ses deux jambes, cela me rassura partiellement. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

-Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui se moquent de moi ? Endoloris !

Une nouvelle fois, je me tordais de douleur et encore une fois mes pensées convergèrent vers elle. Il le fallait pour tenir.

-Tu t'es cru plus intelligent, plus fort ? Mais c'est ton orgueil qui t'a perdu mon ami ! Ce même orgueil qui vous perds tous, sang-purs !

Je me remettais plus difficilement que la première fois.

-Il reste néanmoins un moyen de te racheter…

Je le regardais pour ne pas perdre la face mais je ne dis mot. Devant mon silence obstiné Bridgestone reprit :

-Le Doloris, jette le sur elle. Montre-nous que tu n'as pas perdu de tes années passées aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il était hors de question que je jette un sort de la sorte sur qui que ce soit, d'autant plus sur Hermione. Je devais la sauver, mais rien ne venait à l'esprit. Je lui avais fait la promesse de tout faire pour épargner la victime au détriment de ma vie et elle tenait toujours. Il n'existe aucun sort qui permette de protéger les gens à distance. Je me promettais de me pencher sur la question si j'en ressortais vivant.

-Dépêche toi ! Si ce n'est pas toi qui le lances ce sera moi !

Une parade, une parade, vite, une parade.

-Trois…

Mes réflexions bien qu'en ébullition ne savaient pas où aller, elles voletaient inutilement, brassant de l'air, ne me donnant aucune idée pour la sauver.

-Deux…

Hermione, bien que debout sur ses jambes restait sonnée par la douleur qu'on lui avait infligée précédemment, quoi que je tente, elle ne pouvait pas agir de façon réactive…

-Un…

Elle tentait tant bien que mal à se remettre des répercutions qu'avait provoqué le Doloris et me regardait d'un air suppliant.

-Sauve-toi, je t'en prie, souffla t-elle.

-Je refuse, dis-je d'une voix douce. Si quelqu'un doit être sauvé, ce sera toi, je m'y engage.

Sa mine se fit plus implorante et elle me fit défaillir. Le sol semblait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et je me demandais quelles forces pouvaient me garder debout. J'étais pris au piège, au fond la solution, je la connaissais. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Sauve-toi…

Comme vaincu, mon bras commença alors à se lever en tremblant, le plus lentement possible. Maintenant je brandissais ma baguette sur Hermione. Elle fermait les yeux dans l'attente de la souffrance. Je ne réussissais pas à feindre le rictus cruel ni la délectation qui mobilisaient les traits de feue ma tante Bellatrix. C'est dans un murmure, les yeux embués, le cœur brisé car conscient que nous serions séparés sans doute à jamais, que je prononçais la formule :

-Revigor…

Le sort sortit de ma baguette produisant une certaine chaleur au bout de mes doigts et frappa Hermione en plein cœur. Le sort revigorant, conférant de l'énergie aux faibles et aux inconscients. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle, incapable de la protéger. Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur mes joues. Tout était fini. J'avais perdu. Tout se passa très vite, ils essayèrent de me retirer ma baguette, dans un dernier effort je criai :

-Périculum !

Et un feu de détresse s'échappa de ma baguette, s'éleva haut dans le ciel de juillet et explosa en fines étincelles au dessus de nos tête, entre les étoiles. Tous regardaient les astres, perdus. Je continuais de me démener avec la force du désespoir pendant qu'ils étaient abandonnés dans leur contemplation. Je ne tenais mon arme que de deux doigts, m'écriant :

-SPERO PATRONUM !

Un castor de lumière blanche apparut et attendit mon signal.

-Cours au 12 Square Grimaud. Nous sommes…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir car on me donnait un violent coup à la mâchoire.

-Nous sommes sur un terrain vague à l'… Reprit Hermione totalement remise grâce à mon premier sort. Elle subit le même traitement que moi.

Le castor s'enfuyait déjà dissipant l'obscurité, porteur d'un message inutile. L'idée m'était venue trop tard. Du début à la fin de cette mission j'avais été pitoyable. Ils me maîtrisaient à trois, je renonçais à me battre, préférant garder mes forces pour quelque chose de plus utile.

-Mes amis, l'Ordre du Phénix est… soit très généreux, soit très idiot par ce qu'il nous a envoyé de lui-même deux agents ! Des otages précieux ! Enfin… je veux dire un... un seul nous suffit n'est ce pas ? Nous pouvons finir la soirée en beauté en en éliminant un ! Lequel ? La sang-de-bourbe ?

-NON !

Mes lèvres avaient parlé si vite que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait crié à ma place. Mon corps entiers tremblait, agité par des spasmes violents.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé ton avis. Tiens, prends ça pour la route.

De nouveau, la douleur me déchira le corps en entier.

-ARRETEZ CA !

Hermione était totalement maître de ses esprits. Comme si elle n'avait rien enduré, ses plaies étaient cicatrisées, sa fatigue et sa faiblesse effacées.

-Ah mais il va falloir que vous vous mettiez d'accord ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, moi ! Alors qui faut il que j'agite ? Malfoy ? Une revendication ?

-Je… laissez la… Vous voulez tuer l'un de nous cette nuit ? Dans ce cas prenez moi…

-Non ! Je… Non ! Pourqu…

- C'est trop tard ! Il fallait parler avant miss Granger, les premiers arrivés sont toujours les mieux servis… Nous te tuerons demain ! Quand tu auras répondu à toutes nos questions… A moins que nous la gardions comme moyen de pression ? Hmmm à voir… Alors les enfants ? Commençons !

On me lâcha et jeta à terre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour que l'Ordre se surpasse et retrouve Hermione. Cet espoir insensé me tenait toujours. Je leur laissais un peu plus de temps. J'essayais de me relever avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable, du défi plein le regard.

-Ecoute moi…

-SECTUM SEMPRA !

Je fus touché en pleine tête par le maléfice. Rapidement un flot important de sang m'empêcha de voir.

-Ils te retrouveront… Hermione ! J'en suis sûr ! Crois-y !

D'autres sorts du même type continuèrent à frapper différentes parties de mon corps. Mes douleurs n'étaient rien comparé au sortilège Doloris cependant je perdais beaucoup de sang. Après un coup porté au niveau du thorax j'entendais vaguement une voix apeurée appeler mon prénom. C'était une voix lointaine et j'entendais quelqu'un de plus proche de moi lui répondre dans un registre bassement ironique :

-Ah parce que vous vous connaissez ?

Et mon massacre repris. Je ne connus pas la suite de ce dialogue stérile : ayant perdu trop de sang, je sentais venir ma fin. Avant d'autoriser mes yeux à se fermer pour la dernière fois, je regardai le seul visage que j'aimais regarder puis je m'évanouissais, reposant sur le sol boueux du terrain vague.


	11. In extremis

**Bonjour! =) J'ai... l'impression que cette fanfic ne plaît pas du tout... ^^' je n'ai que très peu de retour... en fait 3 pour l'instant! XD ( et je les remercie!)... ^^' **

**Voila, chères lectrices, (bruit de fond: Bzzzzzzzzz *tue la mouche*) Je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de mon p'tit truc =) même si ce sont des critiques négatives, au contraire, je suis prête à rectifier le tir! +_+ c'est ennuyant? dénué de tout intérêt? le style d'écriture est trop lourd? toujours pas assez de dialogues, d'action?Pas crédible? (dans la mesure du possible pour une fanfic de HP ^^) Trop nian-nian? C'est parce que le patronus de Malfoy est un castor?... Je suis toute ouïe! =) **

**Bonne lecture! **

Un castor argenté apparu dans le salon du quartier général, faisant sursauter les membres présents. Molly et les autres tendirent l'oreille pour écouter attentivement son message.

-Nous sommes… Nous sommes sur un terrain vague à l'…

Puis l'animal disparut les laissant tous perplexes. Molly sentit son ventre se contracter de peur. La première voix était celle de Drago, il n'y avait aucun doute. La deuxième était féminine, celle d'Hermione. Au moins, c'était la confirmation qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et que le Tabou avait des chances pour fonctionner. Enfin une mince bonne nouvelle. Mais ils avaient été interrompus, quelqu'un les avait coupés ou surpris, ils étaient en danger. Drago devait être dans une bien mauvaise posture. S'ils avaient découvert ses motivations, ce qui semblait plus que probable si l'on se tenait au message du castor, lui et Hermione seraient en grand danger. Molly eut une gêne au cœur. Elle s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le début : Ils assassinaient des innocents. Non. Il y avait eu trop de morts. Son petit Fred, qui n'était pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs… Elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir… Elle ne connaissait pas de plus grande douleur que de perdre son enfant. Un vide s'était créé en elle. Quelque chose en elle était mort en même temps que lui, ce fameux soir, pendant que la bataille faisait rage. Elle l'avait senti, son petit bout d'elle-même qui s'était détaché, comme une feuille morte et sèche. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alastor et tant d'autres… C'était trop. Molly fut sortie de sa rêverie par le son suraigu qui indiquait que le Tabou avait été violé, sur l'emplacement d'un terrain vague à l'est de Londres. Le doute n'était plus permis. Ils se préparèrent à l'attaque et transplanèrent.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était arrêté au moment où les ravisseurs avaient pris la décision de tuer Drago. Il s'était sacrifié…Pour elle. Elle demeurait sans voix. Elle s'était préparée à supporter la douleur, cet idiot avait préféré l'épargner. Il aurait pu accepter de lancer le sortilège pour poursuivre sa mission, pour se sauver, mais il avait choisi de la guérir. Confirmant ainsi son statu de traître, se promettant ainsi à un avenir douloureux entre les mains de Bridgestone et surtout très court… Et voila qu'il allait mourir à sa place. Il savait que ça ne la sauverait pas mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il s'était fait le serment de faire tout son possible pour sauver la victime… Alors faute de pouvoir l'arracher aux mains assassines, il l'avait guérit, il s'était désigné pour mourir…Vainement. Il avait pensé ainsi, Hermione en avait la conviction. On punit toujours plus durement les traîtres à leur sang que les sang-de-bourbes eux-mêmes, c'est comme ça. Elle savait les sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir : de la colère, de la peur, la sensation d'être pris au piège.

Son cœur une fois arrêté avait entreprit une chute libre lorsqu'il prit son premier sort destructeur en pleine tête, le blessant au front d'une entaille sanguinolente. Les membres de la ligue riaient comme des barbares en lançant chacun leur tour une incantation dévastatrice sur le corps de Drago. Ce dernier se relevait pour lui crier qu'il fallait garder espoir. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de voir. Seul Taylor ne faisait rien et restait en retrait. Il regardait d'un œil torve Bridgestone. Hermione se débattait en vain, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'Ordre arrive, à l'image de celui qui dépérissait sous ses yeux, n'y croyant plus elle-même. Après un coup particulièrement violent porté au thorax, Hermione perdit toute contenance.

-Drago ! cria t-elle comme si cela pouvait immobiliser ses adversaires ou lui donner des ailes.

Mais les hommes continuèrent de le blesser toujours un peu plus et aucune plume ne semblait percer sur le dos de celui qu'elle aimait. Alors c'était comme ça que tout allait se finir ?

-Ah parce que vous vous connaissez ?

Lui répliqua Bridgestone avec un sourire goguenard.

Il s'approchait d'elle, mais elle était incapable de quitter des yeux le corps désormais inerte de Drago. Ses larmes se répandirent à nouveau. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir à subir ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Seul les Cordell la tenaient. Le sol boueux et son sang souillaient sa délicate chevelure blonde presque blanche et son teint de lait ressemblait à chaque seconde un peu plus à celui d'un mort. Même comme ça, il était beau. Elle venait de le perdre. Perdu pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre jusqu'au lendemain. Une aube de plus, certes, mais des plus tristes si son cœur ne battait plus. Le sien s'était brisé il y avait longtemps, elle l'entendait crisser et s'égoutter. Elle avait perdu la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Elle avait passé tant de temps à le détester, à le mépriser. Elle aurait dû lui pardonner dès le premier jour. Malheureusement, chaque être humain sur terre ayant du bon sens sait que le temps perdu ne se retrouve pas. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était mort. Drago était mort en la protégeant. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes, pleurer jusqu'à s'abîmer les joues, pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Il avait rempli sa mission jusqu'au bout. Elle espérait qu'il était parti en paix, que la souffrance avait été supportable. Elle comprit à ce moment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Un blizzard soufflait là où plus tôt trônait son cœur. Sa respiration lui brûlait sa trachée et un poids invisible lui pressait les poumons, les empêchant de s'emplir convenablement. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre. Si, l'Ordre. Elle devait continuer de vivre pour eux. Mais tout lui faisait si mal. Son être avait été plongé dans une corbeille d'aiguilles qui la transperçait de toutes parts. Les bourreaux riaient, se félicitaient. Que la nuit les englobe et les dévore. Que la brise emporte avec elle leurs derniers souffles et que la boue les avale et les transforme en statues de glaise. Tout était fini pour Hermione. Cette nuit serait éternelle.

-Drago, mon amour…

Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Finalement le Revigor n'avait pas été efficace longtemps. La fatigue la gagnait. Peut être tenait-il à l'emmener avec lui…

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te manque déjà, son corps est encore chaud, Hermione !

Elle ne préféra pas répondre. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu, les sanglots étouffant sa voix.

-On dirait une veuve éplorée ! Mais tu sais…

Bridgestone s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il se rendit compte du désordre qui régnait au sein de ses troupes. Taylor venait d'assassiner sans quartier Sharp et Barry. Il se battait contre Milner mais il prit rapidement le dessus et le tua également. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à Coolidge et le blessa gravement, Bridgestone lui lança l'Avada Kedavra qui eut l'effet escompté. Il s'adressa à Fawkes et Griggs sèchement :

-Que signifie toute cette scène ?

-C'est Taylor : d'un coup il est devenu fou. Il nous traitait de monstres, que c'était la fois de trop… Je ne sais pas très bien…

-Taylor éprouvant des remords ? C'est intéressant comme idée ! Je ne le soupçonnais pas capable de tels sentiments ! Oh mais je t'en prie Coolidge, arrête de pousser des râles à en mourir !

Dit-il en l'achevant. Il ne restait plus que Fawkes et Griggs en état de choc, les frères Cordell qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, sans ciller depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour cette soirée et Bridgestone avec son sourire de dément. Leur répit fut de courte durée : quelques seconde après, ils entendaient de partout des bruits de transplanage. Ils étaient cernés. L'Ordre était là, Drago avait eu raison.

Neville ne sut pas comment décrire la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, sans doute par ce que cela était indescriptible. Un tas de cadavre à sa droite. Des membres restant de la Ligue du Camélia Blanc et au loin, un peu plus à droite, le corps gisant de Drago. Tous les insurgés furent rapidement et facilement capturés sauf Bridgestone qui s'était enfui. Les autres n'opposèrent aucune résistance. Hermione était en état de choc. Elle ne tenait pas debout. Elle avait vécu des choses terribles. Encore une fois l'image de ses parents rendus fous sous le sortilège Doloris passa fugacement dans l'esprit de Neville. Oui, les yeux devenus trop ternes d'Hermione ressemblaient aux leurs. Elle pouvait se remettre. Elle devait. Il savait qu'elle en avait la capacité. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle au sein de l'Ordre. Il était moins optimiste pour Drago. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, mais son état était si grave qu'il s'attendait à ce que le faible pouls qu'avait trouvé Giny soit le fruit de son imagination où que le battement sentit à l'instant ne soit le dernier. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, beaucoup trop. Molly administra une potion à Hermione pour la faire dormir. Les yeux dans le vague, elle la but sans faire attention. Elle s'endormit aussitôt et la mère de famille transplana avec elle.

Giny tâtait tantôt le cou du jeune homme, tantôt ses poignets pour sentir les battements d'un cœur faible. Il y avait trop de sang, elle ne voyait rien. Les plaies profondes n'étaient pas mortelles mais tous ce sang… Comment pouvait-on en perdre autant ? C'était son premier blessé grave. Hermione saurait sans doute s'en débrouiller, mais elle seule… Elle le mis avec l'aide d'Arthur dans une civière et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au quartier général. Elle entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement les blessures, de les désinfecter, de les bander. Son organisme devait fabriquer du sang neuf. Un don de sang était nécessaire, Parvati s'en chargea pendant que Giny s'assit en soufflant de fatigue dans un fauteuil près du lit. Son état était critique, ils avaient fait le maximum, il fallait attendre.

Hermione avait le sommeil agité. En se réveillant, elle se sentait plus fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ses yeux pleuraient tous seuls, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Soudain les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et la douleur du deuil à faire se fit si forte qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'est vrai, Drago était mort. L'Ordre était arrivé à temps pour elle, mais pas pour lui. Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras, c'était Harry.

-Hermione, je suis désolé… Nous avons échoué… J'ai été un très mauvais stratège. Je vous ai fait courir à tous les deux des risques démentiels, et ces risques…

Sa voix se brisa. Une larme coula jusqu'à la pointe de son nez.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais ! J'ai été si pitoyable, trop sûr de moi, pardonne moi… Pardonne-moi…

Il avait appuyé son front contre l'épaule de la jeune fille qu'il berçait doucement. Ron était adossé contre le mur de la chambre, la tête baissée, sa main en visière de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Brusquement il se redressa passant sa main sur son visage, la serra en un point qu'il posa sur sa bouche en regardant ses deux amis. Il avait, tout comme Harry, les traits tirés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu dans cet état. Harry se reprit. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

-Avec Ron, on ne sera pas très présents à l'Ordre ces prochains jours. Avec les arrestations de certains membres, nous aurons beaucoup de travail…

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement lent de la tête, les yeux fixant un point invisible. Silencieusement, les deux amis sortirent de la chambre. Hermione avait mal partout et chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace. Elle se recoucha, la tête sur l'énorme oreiller qui l'asseyait presque. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel était gris clair, presque blanc et les branches de l'arbre ne semblaient attendre que la pluie qui s'était faite rare ces dernières semaines. Comme le monde lui semblait différent maintenant… Même le ciel, même cette chambre, même Harry, même Ron. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, maintenant que la vie de Drago avait cessé.


	12. Réveil

**Guten tag ! =) Wie geht's ? =) Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Il comptera beaucoup pour moi ! =) **

**Bonne lecture ! x) **

Giny entra dans la pièce.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va…

-Tu cicatrises à une vitesse folle ! Certaines plaies étaient déjà guéries avant que tu n'arrives ici.

-C'est Drago… Il m'a lancé le sortilège de Revigor…

-A ce propos, Hermione… Je dois te dire que le cas de Drago m'inquiète…J'aurai besoin de tes conseils…

-Quo…Quoi ?

-Drago…Tu sais qu'il a été grièvement blessé…

Giny parlait d'une voix mal assurée… Etais-ce le signe d'une amnésie ?

-Mais il est…

-Dans la chambre bleue. Il se remet difficilement… Je m'inquiète…

-Il est… Je le croyais… Je le croyais mort…

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. Drago était vivant ! Elle était persuadée qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures. Il s'était effondré sous les sorts, ne réagissant plus aux nouveaux coups. Et tout ce sang l'avait fini de la convaincre. Elle mis du temps à assimiler la nouvelle. Elle riait alors que des larmes de joie et de soulagement roulaient sur ses joues.

-Il est vivant, mais il est toujours dans un état précaire. J'ai besoin de tes conseils…

-Je viens.

Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Ses jambes étaient aussi frêles que celle d'un poulain et elle marchait en tanguant.

-Non ! Reste couchée tu es fatiguée, tu as besoin de repos.

-Je me porte comme un charme ! Où sont mes affaires ?

La vie repris ses droits dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle renaissait avec une vigueur nouvelle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle retrouva ses gestes familiers : se laver, s'habiller… Toutes ses souffrances s'étaient éteintes et son cœur était gonflé de joie. En l'espace d'un instant, elle avait tout oublié, le jeune homme occupant tout ses pensées. Elle se sentait euphorique. Elle avait de la peine à croire à son bonheur tout neuf. Elle riait toute seule dans le couloir, en suivant Giny jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait le blessé grave. Elle perdit néanmoins son sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'état du jeune homme. Son corps recouvert de bandages, le registre des soins qui lui avaient été administrés s'étirant sur un long parchemin. Elle consulta en diagonale et l'ausculta. Tout était en ordre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. La balle était dans le camp du malade. Elle sourit à Giny qui la regardait d'un œil anxieux.

-C'est bien Giny, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Demain, nous changerons ses bandages et redésinfecterons les plaies. La toilette devra être faite trois fois par semaine.

Giny sourit : la vitesse de récupération d'Hermione avait été fulgurante et sans doute motivée par un certain sentiment. Dans son travail, elle excellait. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour l'occuper que de lui demander de soigner les convalescents de l'Ordre. Elle aimait son métier, c'était sa passion. Tout allait bien se passer, la rousse en avait maintenant la certitude. Hermione occupée penserait à autre chose et se remettrai sans s'en rendre compte, contrairement à la première fois. Drago, entre les mains d'une médicomage experte, avait toutes les chances pour s'en sortir.

Hermione dut de nouveau répondre aux questions des aurors. Elle fut de nouveau secouée par l'interrogatoire mais ses activités au sein de l'Ordre lui permirent de surmonter l'épreuve avec plus de sérénité que lors de son premier rapport. Si Hermione semblait en forme aux yeux de tous, à chaque seconde, l'inquiétude la rongeait un peu plus. Drago était très long dans sa guérison et restait inconscient. Alors qu'elle et Luna changeaient consciencieusement les bandages du jeune homme, cette dernière brisa le silence.

-Tu devrais lui parler…

-Parler à qui ? Harry ? Ron ?

-Drago.

-Mais tu vois bien, il est endormi et…

-Ca te ferait du bien, je pense. Je pense que quelque part, il t'entendra. Pas forcément consciemment, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine…

Hermione resta perplexe un instant. Luna avait toujours des idées un peu farfelues. C'était grâce à ça qu'elle était vivante, et pour ça elle en était reconnaissante, mais parfois, elle avait du mal à la suivre. Elle sourit et remarqua que Luna fixait un point sur la couverture.

-Décidément, ce nargol a complètement perdu la tête !

Il était tard, tout le monde dormait. C'était au tour d'Hermione de veiller Drago. Les autres voulaient qu'elle soit exclue du roulement mais son acharnement finit par les faire fléchir. Il était donc minuit passé quand elle pénétra dans la chambre éclairée uniquement d'un feu de bois crépitant dans la cheminée. Elle avait pris un livre pour s'occuper : _histoire et anecdotes de la métamorphose. _Assise dans un fauteuil_, _elle l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait gardé à l'aide d'un marque page. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à lire, perdue dans la contemplation du jeune homme dont le visage paisible était éclairé plus ou moins par les flammes. Sa peau toujours très blanche, ses cheveux toujours blond. Ils étaient revenus de loin. Elle n'y avait pas cru alors que lui n'avait cessé d'espérer. Elle referma l'ouvrage posé sur ses genoux repliés sous elle. C'était peine perdue pour se concentrer. Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une mèche tombait sur les yeux clos de l'endormi. Ses yeux. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. D'une caresse, elle repoussa les cheveux. Alors, s'en étonnant elle-même, elle se mit à parler, d'un flot continu, d'une voie douce :

-J'ai eu peur, tu sais ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? J'ai cru que tout était fini pour toi. Je l'ai cru longtemps. Et j'avais l'impression que ma vie s'était arrêtée en même temps que la tienne. Je m'étais préparée… Idiot, tu m'as guérie. Tu as tout abandonné… Chaque coup qu'ils t'envoyaient, je les ressentais comme s'ils m'étaient destinés. Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que tu te sacrifies à ma place que tu me permettras de vivre… Sans toi, ce n'était plus une vie… Jamais, plus jamais… Je ne veux plus que tu refasses ça. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter…

Elle se tut se perdant dans ses pensées, imprimant ce visage dans sa mémoire. Soudain la fatigue s'abattit sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Elle ne résista pas longtemps. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, juste comme ça. Le sentir à ses côté, juste là, la fit se sentir apaisée. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Elle s'endormit rapidement, avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il était six heures du matin quand Giny rentrait dans la chambre du grand blessé. Elle ne put réprimer son sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne dormait pas seul.

-Touchée, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Georges lisait une revue de Quiditch quand soudain il entendit remuer. Drago venait de bouger. C'était une grande première ! Il se hâta d'appeler les autres et essaya de faire réagir par n'importe quel moyen le convalescent.

Quelque chose me chatouillait l'oreille. C'était la première sensation que j'éprouvais depuis longtemps. Mon corps tout engourdi m'indiquait que j'avais dormi longtemps. Ma troisième perception fut l'intense douleur qui monopolisait chaque partie de mon corps, les yeux toujours fermés je ne pus réprimer une grimace. Les rires que je pouvais entendre finirent de m'éveiller complètement. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sursautais à la vue de la tête de Seamus Finnigan en gros plan. Georges Weasley continuait de s'amuser avec mes oreilles tandis que Luna me chatouillait les pieds. Je ne sus réprimer mon premier sourire. Le temps de la solitude était fini, il allait falloir les supporter.

-Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Je savais que vous viendriez…

-Oui, on a un peu trop fait tenir le suspens, mais on a quand même réussi à te sauver mon vieux ! Tu nous dois une reconnaissance éternelle !

-Au moins, oui…

-Georges, laisse le, il ne doit pas trop parler. Il faut qu'il se repose.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur celle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Elle était là, Hermione, elle allait bien. Je soupirai de soulagement. Tout se passais à merveille et j'oubliais la douleur.

-C'est dommage, je l'aurai bien emmené faire un tour de balais…

-Très drôle.

La matinée se poursuivit sur le même ton léger, chacun prenant garde à ne pas évoquer la fameuse nuit où l'on m'avait infligé ces blessures.

Grâce aux soins que l'on m'administrait, je pus rapidement me rétablir, marcher, courir, et bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione, je sortais m'entraîner au combat avec les autres. Cette dernière avait beaucoup changé. Je ne savais pas clairement quoi. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'existait pas avant, qui maintenant me criais dans les oreilles. Des oiseaux chantaient dans mon ventre. Etaient-ce ses regards plus fréquents, plus longs, plus profonds ? L'attention qu'elle m'apportait alors que je me remettais de l'épreuve que nous avions vécu tous les deux ? Ses mains qui parfois frôlaient les miennes ? Ou mon imagination ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser et toutes ses interrogations occupaient toute ma tête et mes réflexions.

Ash rageait. Elle avait sous ses ordres que des incapables ! Visiblement, le prestige d'une haute lignée ne fait pas tout… Elle les avait cru compétant et dignes de confiance… Quelle erreur ! Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. La haine l'avait toute entière dévorée. Elle ferait avec. C'était donc si compliqué de nuire à l'Ordre et de tuer cet arrogant ? Il était tombé dans le piège qu'elle avait dressé si facilement pourtant ! Cela montrait bien qu'il n'était pas infaillible… Mais ces abrutis l'avaient manqué ! Ils allaient se méfier maintenant, lui et ses petit copains justicier ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter… La présence de Malfoy n'avait pas été prévue dans le plan d'origine. Elle n'avait pas pris assez de temps pour réfléchir à une variante à son stratagème. Pour cet idiot de Bridgestone, la tâche de détruire l'Ordre et de se débarrasser de Malfoy avait été trop grande. C'avait été précipiter les choses. Elle frappa du point sur la table, le vase tangua dangereusement mais elle n'en avait cure. Il fallait tout recommencer, plus finement encore que la première fois. En plus de cet échec, on lui annonce que la moitié de la première division se fait décimer sans raison apparente, et que l'autre moitié se fait arrêter sans aucune résistance ! Et après, on croit la rassurer en lui indiquant qu'il reste un rescapé et que c'est Bridgestone ?! Le lâche s'est enfui en laissant les autres, tu parles d'une consolation ! Elle lui ferait payer chèrement son inaptitude à mener une mission à bien. Elle avait sa petite idée du moyen…Il allait revenir la voir très vite, elle en était sûre. Il fallait qu'elle détourne l'attention un instant. Elle se servirait d'Earl pour faire un peu de grabuge. Elle remettra ses objectifs à plus tard. Quand l'émoi et les aguets seront retombés.

L'Ordre est comme une biche. Il faut s'approcher doucement, l'apprivoiser. Parfois, en marchant sur une branche sèche, on peut l'effrayer et alors elle recule de quelques bonds pour assurer sa sécurité. Il faut attendre qu'elle se ressente en confiance pour recommencer son approche, mais cette deuxième fois, il n'y aura pas de brindilles cassantes pour l'inquiéter, elle y veillerait personnellement. Elle devra patienter encore, mais tout viens à point à qui sait attendre. Plus froide est la vengeance, meilleure est son goût.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte

-Entrez, Deakin.

Un vieil homme chauve, à la moustache de morse blanche très fournie ouvrit l'imposante porte en bois du petit salon. Sa démarche était raide.

-Madame, Bridgestone attend dans le hall, puis-je le faire entrer ?

La femme se mit alors à rire. Un rire sans joie, un rire cruel.

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Le vieillard s'inclina légèrement et ressorti pour chercher celui dont il n'enviait absolument pas la place compte tenu du rire glacial qu'il venait d'entendre et qui faisait encore frissonner sa carcasse.

Bridgestone avait du mal à déglutir : il se préparait à subir le terrible courroux de cette femme véritablement maléfique. Il ne cessait de penser à Sarah, enfermée quelque part dans ce grand manoir. Elle allait sans doute pâtir de son manquement. Il vit le vieil homme s'approcher de lui de sa démarche raide et bizarrement chancelante. L'expression de ses petits yeux perçants ne lui présageait rien de bon.

Ash était assise dans un fauteuil confortable entrain de siroter un thé. Il s'arrêta après quelque pas à l'intérieur du salon. Il ne voulait pas trop s'approcher. Il s'inclina bassement, à la limite de l'agenouillement.

-Alors Conrad, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Je… Je vous prie de bien vouloir recevoir mes plus plates excuses, je…

-Ne te répand pas dans ces futilités : je ne t'excuserai pas. Je vois que je t'ai surestimé… Je peux te promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas. Je pensais que tu serais irréprochable… Croyant tenir quelque chose en mes murs qui pouvait davantage te motiver… Je vois hélas, que je me suis trompée, encore une fois. As-tu bien conscience que dans la seconde, selon mon humeur, je peux la faire rejoindre vos parents ? Comme ça, d'un coup de baguette magique : Avada… Oh, mais pourquoi cet air si effrayé ? Pourquoi cette peau si blême ? N'est-ce pas justifié ? Au fond de toi, je sais que tu approuves. Je suis juste. Je m'occupe de ta sœur aveugle et toi c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? C'est toi qui paies très mal tes dettes, Conrad. Alors, que dois-je faire ?

-Je…

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Elle tira sur un sonnette et un autre jeune homme entra directement par une autre porte.

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

Ignorant le nouveau venu, elle reprit :

-tu vas rejoindre Earl en tant que sous-fifre. Tu feras tout ce qu'il te demandera. Tout comme toi, ta sœur perdra sa place. Elle ne logera plus dans le petit appartement que je lui avais attribué… Elle ira dans la cave… J'aurai un rapport sur ton comportement et ton efficacité de la part de cet idiot de Dalton. Earl, transmettez cet ordre à Dalton. Je veux un compte rendu quotidien.

-Bien, Madame.

-Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire cruel : Earl était un très bon choix.


	13. Le preux chevalier était aveugle

** Coucou ! =) voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =) L'histoire avance assez vite, ça va ? Elle ne traîne pas trop en longueur ? Si ça devient long dites le moi, j'essaierai de changer quelques trucs ! =) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

-Un nouveau groupuscule fait des siennes ! Vandalisme et agressions mineures sur moldus ! Cette fois, il s'agit de l'Organisation du Lys Eclatant !

-Encore un nom de fleur ?

-Que veux tu, on ne peux pas et terroriser et avoir du talent pour trouver un nom d'organisation !

-Je refuse de courir après un groupuscule au nom aussi douteux ! Imaginez un peu dans les journaux, lorsque je l'aurai démonté avec grâce et virtuosité : Georges Weasley, sorcier de talent, réduit à néant l'Organisation du Lys Eclatant ! Ca perd toute crédibilité !

-Bah écoute, tu leur diras avant de leur asséner le coup final de changer nom! Peut être que dans le feu de l'action, ils auront l'imagination plus fertile !

La répartie de Giny me faisait toujours rire et voir Harry tourner en bourrique par les errances de Georges était à chaque fois un spectacle très plaisant. Molly écoutait distraitement en tricotant un pull bordeaux, qui se destinait sans doute à Ron. Nous étions presque tous là, à attendre les directives.

-Pourrions-nous reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ?

La jeune fille rousse pour se faire pardonner lui répondit de son plus beau sourire, de ceux qu'il aimait. Son frère tenta de la singer mais l'effet sur le destinataire ne fut pas le même.

Harry sourit intérieurement : elle le connaissait définitivement trop bien, c'était presque de la manipulation !

-L'auror en chef a décidé qu'il était nécessaire de procéder à une nouvelle infiltration…

Harry vit le visage de Drago se fermer sans savoir comment l'interpréter : se remémorait-il son infiltration chez les camélias blancs ou se préparait-il déjà à repartir ? Harry décida de tout mettre au point rapidement :

-Ron et moi essaierons de nous infiltrer. J'irai en premier puis je l'introduirais. C'est ce qui a été décidé.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage de croiser les yeux de Giny dont tous les traits s'étaient affaissés à cette annonce. Elle baissa la tête et serra ses bras sur son corps comme si elle avait soudain froid. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il avait été désigné et Giny n'était pas une raison suffisante pour être exempté. Il se sentait assez coupable de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus…

Les membres se dispersaient en silence après la réunion. Harry voulut s'assoire à côté de la petite dernière des Weasley mais à peine s'était-il approché, que celle-ci se leva brusquement et se rendit à grand pas dans la cuisine, le visage toujours baissé. Il la regarda partir sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui courir après lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

-Je peux partir à ta place.

Drago venait de parler d'un ton convainquant, sa voix vibrait, c'était un son qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

-C'est hors de question, tu n'es pas encore totalement remis, et il n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours toi qui parte pour nous.

-Partir est toujours injuste quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as été choisi de manière totalement arbitraire.

-Et je m'en contente. J'ai choisi d'être auror en sachant pertinemment où cela me mènerait.

-Tu n'es pas seulement auror, tu seras fiancé dans moins de deux mois !

Harry ne sut que répondre. Ils se regardaient avec intensité. Après un court silence Harry reprit :

-Ca n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Ron aussi a quelqu'un. Nous avons tous quelqu'un. Je pensais que tu avais compris…

-Non ! Seamus et moi sommes sans attaches, nous pouvons y aller…

Harry resta stupéfié par l'aveuglement de son ami : n'avait-il donc rien vu ?... Ou ne voulait-il rien voir ?

-Sans attaches ? Seamus peut-être, mais pas toi. De toute façon ce n'est pas discutable.

Et il prit la direction de la cuisine. Arrivé à la hauteur de Drago, il s'arrêta, lui tapota l'épaule :

-Accepte le fait que tu ne sois plus seul.

Puis il le dépassa et disparu retrouver Giny.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tout dans ma tête tourbillonnait. Il fallait que je me pose pour réfléchir. Comment ça je n'étais plus sans attache ?

Amber passa sa robe de chambre. Le tissu la réchauffa rapidement. Elle avait toujours froid, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se leva doucement du lit laissé glacé par Ron quelques heures plus tôt. Il devait partir à l'aube pour une nouvelle mission. Il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer toute l'affaire dans son ensemble. Il était resté évasif comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en filature. Il l'avait serrée plus fort que d'habitude, comme avant chaque mission périlleuse. Elle aussi auror, elle savait à quoi il s'exposait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une oppération. Rapidement épris, quelques mois plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble et il lui faisait rencontrer l'Ordre. Puis soudain la maladie. Elle n'était plus capable de partir en mission. Tous essayaient de la ménager et elle le supportait. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux pour elle. Cependant, elle avait la conviction que l'éloigner de tout ça n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle comptait donc sur Giny et Hermione pour lui faire un compte rendu de chaque réunion, chaque décision, chaque évènement. Amber se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Elle avait envie de sortir. En ce moment elle allait bien. Elle allait passer voir ce qui se passait à l'Ordre.

Hermione entendait les récriminations de Drago depuis la cuisine. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de Luna sur le nouvel exemplaire du_ Chicaneur_. Finalement ce dernier n'avait pas retenu ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir en mission l'autre fois. Elle était déçue. Finalement du point de vue du jeune homme, elle n'était rien pour lui. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Personne ne comptait à ses yeux. Ah c'est comme ça ? Eh bien soit. Alors il ne serait rien pour elle non plus dans ce cas. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hermione voulut se convaincre de son indifférence. Elle réussit… En surface seulement. Son for intérieur étant celui d'une femme blessée. Elle reprit ses mimiques hautaines et fit bouillonner en elle sa colère factice. Il allait voir, cet orgueilleux. Hermione était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Toute cette énergie qu'elle mettait à vouloir le rendre insignifiant, n'aurait jamais eu à être convoquée si réellement il n'était rien pour elle, elle le savait. Non il n'était pas rien. Il était même proche d'être Tout. Seulement, Hermione n'était pas du style à encaisser sans broncher alors elle se vengerait.

J'étais en train d'essuyer la vaisselle que Giny me tendait lorsqu' Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle ne m'adressa pas une parole, pas un regard, comme si j'étais devenu transparent. Idiotement je me regardais : non, j'étais visible.

-Giny, tu n'aurais pas vu Pattenrond ? Je dois renouveler le sort anti-puce…

-Je l'ai vu au premier étage tout à l'heure, répondis-je d'une voix forte comme pour signaler ma présence.

Elle semblait très fâchée d'avoir à me parler. Dans une moue elle me regarda. Son orgueil lui empêchait de me dire merci, je le savais. Elle me regarda un instant, reporta rapidement son attention sur Giny.

-Premier étage ?

-Oui, repris-je uniquement dans le but de l'irriter.

Après un regard assassin elle s'éclipsa. Je ne comprenais pas ce revirement si soudain. Nous nous étions si bien entendus depuis notre mise au point ! Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour m'attirer ses foudres ? Quelque chose avait-il remis sa confiance en moi en jeu ? J'en doutais, après ce que nous avions vécu l'autre nuit avec la Ligue du Camélia Blanc… Alors pourquoi bon sang ? Hermione était quelqu'un de brillant mais parfois elle agissait de manière butée et elle perdait tout recul et toute lucidité. Il fallait que je comprenne.

Giny était intriguée par le comportement d'Hermione. Cette froideur ! Elle plaignait le pauvre Drago dont le visage trahissait l'effarement. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle d'autant plus qu'il était le seul frappé par cette nouvelle indifférence. Hermione était têtue et était persuadée qu'elle pouvait régler tous ses problèmes seule, dans un rapport de force ce qui ne favorisait pas le dialogue. Drago soupira tristement et repris son ouvrage le visage fermé. Songeur, sans doute réfléchissait-il à ce qui avait pu faire chavirer la considération de la jeune fille.

-Il va falloir que tu lui parles de nouveau…

-Elle doit m'en vouloir par ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire fléchir Harry pour faire partie de la mission…

-Tu voulais y participer ?

-J'ai proposé à Harry de faire équipe avec Seamus. Je sais que toi et Harry allez vous fiancer dans quelques mois et il me semble que Ron doit être aux côtés d'Amber…

Le regard de Giny s'attendrit. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-C'est gentil…Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours nous protéger. Nous sommes égaux, aucun ne doit mettre sa vie plus en péril que d'autre sous prétextes personnels. Harry est un peu comme toi… Il essaie de protéger ceux qu'il aime… Cette mission est nécessaire pour lui. Il déteste rester inactif… Je crois comprendre ce qui a pu mettre hors d'elle notre chère Hermione…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?! M'écriai-je presque, malgré moi, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Giny soupira d'exaspération. Il pouvait être brillant lorsqu'il s'agissait de courir après les méchants mais il devenait aussi bête qu'un troll lorsque le sujet touchait de près ou de loin les sentiments.

-Je suppose qu'elle t'a entendue et… qu'elle a tout mal interprété. A mon vais elle doit croire que tu veux encore jouer en solo, quelque chose comme ça… Que tu rejettes les liens que tu as pu tisser avec les autres membres…

La jeune fille essaya de mettre le garçon sur la bonne voie. Comment faire comprendre que sa requête avait dû être pris pour de l'indifférence à l'égard de la boudeuse et qu'il l'avait sans doute blessée ?

-Mais c'est faux ! Bien sûr que je tiens à elle !

J'avais parlé trop vite, comme toujours sur des sujets délicats comme celui-là. Giny sourit plus franchement encore, la teinte triste avait disparue.

-Je sais bien !

-Tu… Sais bien ? Tu sais comment dire…

-J'ai bien vu que tu étais éperdument am…

Je m'étais précipité sur elle pour lui mettre ma main devant la bouche. J'avais été percé à jour, je me sentais aussi vulnérable qu'un oisillon.

-Chuuuuuuuut ! Pas si fort ! Tout le monde va t'entendre !

-Tout le monde ? Dit elle avec un sourire moqueur. Ils sont tous partis en mission ou sont à leur travail respectif. Sauf Neville et Luna qui sont partis faire des courses et Hermione qui est au premier étage…

-C'est justement ! On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Les murs ont des oreilles…

Devant l'état soudain d'alerte hystérique de Drago, Giny avait envie d'éclater de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir un jour dans un tel état. Il était fébrile, regardait à droite, à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'était à les épier.

-Va lui parler. Elle entendra raison, c'est le seul moyen, dit elle en reprenant sa vaisselle.


	14. Libertas, dilecta Libertas

-Tiens, Amber !

-Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

-On ne peut mieux ! Alors qu'est ce qui se trame au QG ?

-Harry et Ron sont partis en infiltration dans la l'Organisation du Lys Eclatant. Durée indéterminée, urgence moyenne, risque raisonnables.

-Pour l'Ordre ?

-Non, sous couvert de l'Etat.

-Types d'agissement ?

-Agressions mineure sur moldu et vandalisme.

-S'ils prennent des proies aussi faibles et aussi faciles d'accès, ils sont sans doute d'un nombre assez restreint et leur niveau de magie assez bas.

-Ils sont six… Je savais que tu viendrais…

-Comme toujours lorsque Ron essaye de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros.

-Il a les oreilles qui rougissent, sourit Giny.

-Et se met à bafouiller ! Continua la jeune femme blonde.

-Ce ne doit pas être facile…

-Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intension. Il se sent impuissant face à ma maladie, il essaie juste de me protéger à sa façon… De quelque chose qu'il est en mesure de contrôler…Le plus dur, c'est de rester là, à rien faire, de se sentir inutile… Mon métier me manque !

-Oui, je comprends. Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas partie en mission. Harry travaillant au ministère, je parie qu'il s'arrange pour m'écarter… Un peu de thé ?

-Ah oui, volontiers. Tu es toute seule aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Je suis de garde. Les autres sont soit partis pour l'Ordre, soit travaillent.

-Hermione est à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Oui, elle et Drago étaient là pour la pause déjeuner. Si tu étais arrivée une demie heure plus tôt, tu les aurais vus ! Ce soir, ils vont rentrer tard… Vers 20h au plus tôt.

-Ils se sont bien remis ?

-Oh oui, à merveille ! Ils se chamaillent, c'est bon signe !

-Et bien tant mieux ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Ron ne tarit plus d'éloge sur lui ! Lorsqu'il parle de ses exploits, il est plus encore enthousiaste que lorsqu'il parle de Quiditch !

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est assez impressionnant dans son genre mais quelque chose me dit qu'au fond il n'est pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il n'y parait…

-Tu as l'air de bien le connaître…

-Nous avons un peu discuté, en effet…

Earl fulminait. Il allait devoir se coltiner cet abrutit de Bridgestone. Il était arrogant et son orgueil malgré ses défaites restait toujours intact. Le fait était là, il s'y était mal pris. Ash voulait qu'il joue le méchant, le cruel devant ses sous-fifres tout ça pour instaurer un climat de peur et bien les maintenir en coupe, mais Bridgestone en était incapable. Ou plutôt il s'était tellement préoccupé de son rôle que sa tâche principale avait presque été oubliée dans un protocole inutile. Ce type n'était pas un tueur, la plus grosse erreur d'Ash était ici. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait en main des hommes ayant reçu une formation de mangemorts qu'elle tenait de vraies machines à tuer. Cet homme était un doux. Après chaque agression, il allait promptement vomir tout son dîner. Bridgestone avait essayé de faire son maximum, de prendre sur lui pour nuire à Malfoy. La consigne avait été « ramenez le moi mort ou vif et retrouvez Granger. Gardez l'un des deux en otage, il servira d'appas. ». Bridgestone tout comme lui espéraient avoir le même courage que leur cousin plus ou moins éloigné : se retourner contre sa famille, quitter ce carcan étouffant, vivre en paix avec sa conscience. Réduire à néant Malfoy, c'était faire devenir poussière tous leurs espoirs.

Ce qui différenciait Bridgestone de Earl, c'était la maîtrise de soi. Bridgestone avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Earl se savait plus compétant que son beau-frère et il devait réussir là où cet idiot avait échoué. Il était hors de question que Sarah subisse encore une fois l'impact de leurs incompétences.

-Joshua !

Ledit crétin le tirait de ses réflexions.

-Conrad… Mima-t-il.

-Joshua, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir… Je j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

-Je sais.

Earl s'était radouci. Il n'avait pas été juste. Il savait parfaitement voir l'angoisse qui s'était dissimulée sous sa fureur. Devoir en finir avec Malfoy n'était pas une tâche qu'il lui enviait et le sort de Sarah devait lui peser lourd sur sa conscience.

-Je m'en remets entièrement à toi. Que dois-je faire ?

Earl fut surpris par ces paroles. Jamais il n'aurait cru Conrad capable de se soumettre à ses commandements. Sa défaite avait certainement dû l'affecter profondément. Plus profondément encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il sourit : Ash encore une fois s'était trompée. Connaissant leurs liens respectifs avec Sarah, elle avait dû penser qu'une discorde serait née entre les deux hommes suite à la forte pression que son emprisonnement entraînerait doublée du caractère orgueilleux et fier de Conrad. Fragiliser les liens entre ses « officiers » pour qu'ils lui soient fidèles, telle était sa tactique. C'était machiavélique. Cette femme comptait parmi les plus horribles mangemorts qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Néanmoins, il se savait assez rusé pour contrer des plans tels que celui-ci.

-L'ordre que j'ai reçu me demande de faire un peu de bruit pour détourner l'attention de l'Ordre du Phénix et de les endormir. J'ai organisé des agressions visant des moldus sans grandes importances sous le nom de l'Organisation des Lys Eclatant. Je laisserai l'Ordre cueillir l'équipe de Beef, Dalton et Fatman. Nous serons par la suite tranquille.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te trahissent ? Au tribunal, tu peux leur faire confiance pour tout balancer…

-C'est pourquoi j'ai pris devant eux l'identité de Scott Tuder. Cet homme est un véritable électron libre. Il créé des groupes éphémères avec lequel il agit selon le même procédé que j'ai par la suite copié. Après quelque temps de méfaits avec une ligue, il la dissout pour en recréer une nouvelle. De ce fait, il est connu de tous les services comme dangereux mais sa rapidité d'action le rend insaisissable : le groupe est à peine repéré par les aurors qu'il se sépare déjà. Tuder n'a pas de scrupule. Il n'hésite pas à lâcher ses camarades au dernier moment. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été arrêté.

-Ahah ! Josh' tu es un géni ! Jamais il ne pourra démontrer son innocence dans cette affaire !

-Et même s'il le pouvait, il ne le ferait pas. C'est le genre cynique et vaniteux, tu vois… Il tient à se forger une réputation. Il n'en aura jamais assez fait. Nombre de ses agressions lui sont en fait attribuées à tort ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les citer avec fierté dans son palmarès.

-C'est un vrai mégalo quoi…

-Un peu, oui…

-Tu veux te débarrasser de Dalton ? C'est lui qui doit faire son rapport sur mon comportement. Ash à l'air de l'estimer…

-Non, justement tu fais erreur. Tout d'abord, Ash n'estime personne. Ensuite, elle a choisi Dalton parce que c'est le pire des cinq et qu'il ne nous fera pas de cadeau. C'est quelqu'un d'ambitieux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour être à ma place. Il faut qu'il disparaisse. Mon objectif est que le prochain au rapport soit Hammer.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-C'est une auror infiltrée…

-Mais alors pourquoi tu la gardes ?! Elle va tous nous vendre !

-Laisse moi finir… Je lui fais croire que je lui fais confiance. Je lui ai expliqué de façon évasive notre système d'organisation. Elle sait que quelqu'un nous dirige dans l'ombre... Rassure toi, je n'ai jamais nommé Ash. Tant qu'elle ne saura pas exactement l'ampleur de l'Organisation ni qui tire les ficelles, elle ne tentera rien. Elle est trop prudente. Il faut continuer de la garder dans le flou. En attendant, elle est au courant pour notre situation et celle de Sarah. Elle sait l'importance que prend le rapport que doit faire Dalton et les conséquences sur Sarah. Si elle hérite de cette tâche, elle fera tout pour l'épargner, j'en ai la certitude.

Bridgestone siffla entre ses dents. Ce type l'impressionnerait toujours.


	15. retrouvailles

**Excusez-moi! ^^' Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, en fait je me suis trompée, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux avec mes fichier, je vous avais mis le mauvais T.T ^^ Voila le bon! =) **

**Bien l'bonjour ! =) Alors, alors… Le dernier chapitre n'étant pas très…romantique ( ?) Je vais tenter de me rattraper avec celui-ci ! =) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =)…Et que ce ne sera pas trop guimauve à votre goût ^^' Même si de temps en temps, ça fait du bien de lire un truc dans ce genre -) Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! =) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! =) **

Je montais les escaliers d'un pas ferme et décidé : j'allais tout mettre au clair, encore une fois, avec Hermione. Encore une fois, j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, encore une fois je devrai m'expliquer. Après le travail Hermione avait avalé son dîner frugal en grande vitesse puis s'était réfugiée directement dans le premier étage pour éviter tout contact avec ses semblables. Je la cherchai dans les différentes chambres de l'étage et la trouvai dans l'une d'elles décorée toujours très luxueusement malgré l'aspect miteux de certains meubles. Intriguée par le bruit elle avait levé la tête, puis, en se rendant compte que c'était moi, elle la baissa aussitôt, essayant de faire croire que son gros chat orange endormi était un spectacle captivant. Pour ma première approche, j'entrais dans son jeu en frappant à la porte ouverte en grand pour signaler une présence déjà remarquée et ignorée. Cela me sembla absurde et immature. Elle ne réagissait pas, continuant à s'amuser avec les poils de l'animal qui selon moi tenait plus de l'ours que du félin. Je soupirais de lassitude face à ce caractère si buté.

-J'ai vérifié, je ne suis pas devenu transparent depuis ce matin, je ne suis pas devenu aphone non plus. J'en arrive donc à la conclusion qu'il y a entre nous un malentendu…

Elle ne répondit pas, son expression devint plus dure et plus décidée encore.

-Quel est-il ? Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi soudainement tu me rejettes ?… Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, Hermione, et la fuite n'a jamais été un bon moyen pour…

-Moi je fuis ? Je n'ai pas fui une seule fois dans ma vie, Malfoy.

Entendre mon nom de famille me raidit davantage. L'atteinte était peut-être plus grave que je ne le pensais. Cependant, je voulais l'entendre me dire de sa propre bouche la cause de sa froideur.

-Oui, exactement, tu fuis. Tu me fuis ! Si tu as un problème avec moi, je t'écoute ! Mais en te murant dans ce nouveau silence, tu ne résous pas le problème, tu l'évites ! La situation ne progressera jamais ! En fait j'ai l'impression que l'on retourne au point de départ…

-Mais n'est-ce pas, au fond, ce que tu veux ?!

On y arrivait ! Je feignais de tomber des nues, pour lui montrer que cette idée était absurde.

-Qu… Quoi ?!

Vas-y Hermione, maintenant que tu es lancée, je t'attends…

-Oui ! Parfaitement ! Monsieur n'a, je cite, « aucune attache » ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me harcèles avec tes questions inutiles ! Va plutôt risquer ta vie en infiltrant des guildes dangereuses ou te tuer à la tâche à Sainte Mangouste, tu seras plus utile !

La tirade me désarçonna un moment mais rapidement je me repris en main :

-Je me suis mal exprimé. Amber a besoin de Ron, Giny se fiance bientôt avec Harry, personne n'est lié de la sorte avec moi, je ne suis réellement nécessaire à personne, enfin… Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas l'être…

Je fermais les yeux pour formuler des paroles un peu plus cohérentes.

-Je me suis attaché aux gens, à vous tous, je voudrais vous épargner tout ça… Je veux être utile…

-Donc tu te proposes de partir en pensant que personne ne verrait la différence si tu étais là ou pas ?! Si tu étais blessé ou non ?! Si tu souffrais ou si tu étais heureux ?! S'écria Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Mais ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

-Alors que dis-tu ?!

000

Ginny, Harry et Amber qui était restée pour dîner entendaient les cris de la dispute depuis la cuisine.

-Tiens, je crois que Drago a trouvé Hermione, plaisanta Ginny.

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Oh, y a des hauts et des bas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a vraiment que comme ça qu'ils communiquent. C'est leur manière de fonctionner…

-Ils ont tous les deux des caractères assez prononcés… Compléta Harry

-Oh, tu peux dire complètement bornés, mon chéri…

-Alors complètement bornés… sourit-il. On ferait peut être mieux d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en arrivent aux sorts…

-Non ! Laissons-les, j'ai l'impression qu'il se joue quelque chose de capital… dit la rouquine en retenant le jeune homme par le bras. Reste avec moi… reprit-elle d'un air plus cajoleur.

Et ainsi, il n'eut plus la force de quitter la cuisine.

000

-Je dis que je n'ai pas la même importance pour les yeux de qui que ce soit ici qu'Harry pour Ginny ou de Ron pour Amber. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable pour quiconque appartenant à l'Ordre!

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Aveuglée par la colère ou par la tristesse, elle ne savait pas trop. De rage ou de désespoir, elle se précipita sur Drago en faisant prendre de l'élan à son bras.

Impact.

-Idiot !

La gifle avait été violente, non, monumentale. J'étais sous le choc, plus encore que lors de notre troisième année après qu'elle m'ait administré un joli coup de poing dans le nez. Alors qu'Hermione en larme se ruait vers la sortie je n'eus que le temps de dégainer ma baguette. Sonné, je réussis à m'écrier :

-Locomotor mortis !

Nous n'avions pas fini de discuter et je n'avais aucune envie de clore cet entretien par cette baffe qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle me lança un regard noir qui aurait su mettre en déroute une armée entière de mangemorts, je n'en avais aucun doute. N'ayant que les jambes bloquées, elle réussit à sortir à son tour son arme :

-Repulsio !

Et je me vis me faire joliment projeté contre le mur d'en face. Je m'écrasais lourdement contre le plancher.

000

Harry n'y tenait vraiment plus, les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts. La violence était montée d'un cran… Voire même plusieurs… Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup d'effectif alors s'ils commençaient à se blesser entre eux… Et son mobilier ?! Ginny le retenait paisiblement par le tee-shirt en continuant à papoter gaiement avec Amber. Elles semblaient sourdes à tous les bruits qui pouvaient provenir de l'étage supérieur.

Ginny hurlait intérieurement : Ce qu'on peut être bête lorsqu'on est amoureux ET entêté ! Et rien n'était pire lorsque les deux étaient de la même trempe. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils règlent leurs différends.

000

Je me relevais dans la douleur : Je m'étais cogné à la tête de lit. Alors que je grimaçais, je m'aperçus qu'Hermione tentait de quitter la chambre en sautillant à pied joint. La vue était assez burlesque, je devais l'avouer. Je la voyais fulminer de rage comme jamais je ne l'avais vue. A chaque saut elle poussait une petite exclamation qui trahissait son effort pour se mouvoir et elle mettait du temps à retrouver son équilibre après chaque saut. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. De nouveau elle retourna uniquement son buste pour me lancer un regard assassin. Une fois parfaitement debout, stable, je choisis la sécurité en jetant :

-Expelliarmus !

Sa baguette vola jusque dans mes mains et elle gronda de fureur à peine contenue. Avec un dernier sourire vainqueur je repris :

-Accio, Hermione.

000

Soudain le silence se fit. Harry essayait de tendre l'oreille, mais aucun son ne s'échappait du premier étage.

-Soit ils sont tous les deux morts… Bougonna Harry.

-Mais non ! Le coupa la jeune fille rousse en riant. Ils se réconcilient !

-Alors il est temps pour moi de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts… Dit-il en se levant.

-Surtout pas ! Laisse-leur le temps…

Elle appuya sa joue contre son épaule en prenant son bras d'une main, caressant ses cheveux de l'autre.

000

Je tenais Hermione dans mes bras. Elle tentait de s'échapper avec hargne : même sans l'usage de ses jambes elle gigotait énormément. Je ne la lâchais pas, c'était hors de question, même si ses gestes brusques me coupaient parfois le souffle. Je la serrais plus fort encore contre moi.

-Drago, lâche moi !

-Ainsi donc, je ne suis plus Malfoy, je redeviens Drago ? Chouette !

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois !

-Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre, Hermione…

Je sentis soudain son corps se détendre. Elle abandonnait et j'étais ravi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à te réconcilier avec moi ? Après tout, tu es… Sans attache… !

-Oh, arrête de ruminer, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

-Oui, et je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Alors corrige moi !

-Tu as quelqu'un pour qui tu es aussi important que Ron l'est pour Amber, qu'Harry l'est pour Ginny, que Neville l'est pour Luna et… Enfin ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !

A son tour, elle se mit à me serrer dans ses bras de façon vigoureuse et enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou. Je lui caressais lentement les cheveux.

-Si ce quelqu'un ne me le fait pas comprendre clairement, je ne peux pas deviner. Depuis le début j'essaye de protéger cette personne… Avec plus ou moins de succès… Protéger ses amis, c'est un peu comme la protéger aussi…

-C'est tordu comme raisonnement… Me répondit-elle. Cette personne n'aurait sans doute jamais compris… Toi aussi, tu devrais t'expliquer clairement, parce que cette personne est très nulle en divination.

Un silence suivit. L'instant aurait pu durer un millénaire, il aurait été trop court. Je sentais contre moi ce contact si doux et chaud auquel j'avais pris goût quelques semaines plus tôt. Je plongeais mon visage dans son abondante chevelure châtain. Elle sentait toujours ce parfum inconnu et mystérieux. Il était l'heure. Je pris ma respiration.

-Je t'aime, Hermione, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonna et délogea son visage de mon cou, la tête reposant toujours sur ma poitrine.

Elle releva la tête. Elle mit son visage en face du mien et me regarda dans les yeux. J'attendais, tremblant, une réponse qui ne vint pas... Lentement, hésitant, je rapprochais ma tête de la sienne et l'embrassais avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable et elle me le rendit bien vite. Un peu étourdi par mon bonheur tout neuf, je posais mon front contre le sien, nos souffles se mêlant.

-Je ne partirais pas, alors… Pas tout de suite…

000

Ron s'adossa contre sa chaise de bureau. Rien. Ils n'arrivaient à rien. Harry et lui ne trouvaient pas assez d'éléments pour infiltrer le groupuscule. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir lu et relu les dossiers, interrogé et réinterroger les témoins, passer et repasser les suspects en revue. Cette ligue était insaisissable, pourtant leurs délits pouvaient faire croire à des amateurs. Et ce Scott Tuder… Il l'avait trop souvent croisé par le passé… Serais-ce encore cet individu abject ? Il y avait beaucoup de similitude dans le mode opératoire et dans le choix des victimes, etc. Beaucoup trop en tout cas pour une simple coïncidence… Cependant, il fallait se méfier, ce dernier n'hésitait pas s'accuser d'agressions qui n'était pas les siennes, la preuve était que certains soirs, il se trouvait à plusieurs endroits en même temps et se dupliquer était impossible, même pour un sorcier... La prudence était donc de mise.

Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Amber ces dernières semaines. La solitude pesait à la jeune femme, il le savait mais avait du mal à agir en conséquence.

Une note volante arriva dans son bureau. Elle était confidentielle aussi, il mit du temps à apprivoiser le bout de papier, à le rassurer et à le convaincre de descendre du dessus de l'armoire où il s'était réfugié. Une fois la missive dépliée avec la plus grande patience et la plus grande délicatesse, il lut, avide, les mots écrits d'une écriture fine.

_Mr Weasley, _

_Je suis Lisander Hammer, auror affectée à la cellule d'enquête sur Tuder. Je pense détenir des informations pouvant faire progresser votre enquête sur l'O.L.E.. Rendez-vous avec votre binôme au Sanglier Bleu, sur le chemin de traverse à 12h. Je vous rejoindrais un quart d'heure plus tard. Ne parlez de cette entrevue à personne si ce n'est, bien sûr, votre binôme._

_Cordialement._

_L.H._

Ron restait perplexe. Ainsi, Tuder faisait l'objet d'une enquête spéciale… Ils allaient sans doute devoir collaborer. Il ne connaissait pas cette Lisander Hammer, même pas de vue. Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui restait trois quarts d'heure avant ledit rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver Harry.

**=) =) =) **


	16. Au sanglier bleu

**Bien l'bonjour ! =) Voici un nouveau chapitre ! =) Qui j'espère vous plaira ! =) N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous le voulez, je suis preneuse ! (Ca encourage ! x) ) Voila voila… Bonne lecture ! =) **

Joshua sortait du bureau d'Ash, il était venu prendre les nouvelles directives. Dans le hall, il croisa un homme sensiblement plus âgé que lui aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux délavés : c'était son ami d'enfance Frédérick. Il avait bien changé. Il n'était plus le même. Pour la énième fois, il lui adressa un sourire pour tester sa réaction. Frédérick ne lui répondit que par un discret signe de tête. Oui, il avait bien changé.

000

Harry ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit transplaner dans son bureau.

-Salut, dit-il au nouvel arrivant.

-Salut !

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Un truc énorme !

Harry détacha son regard de la procédure d'incarcération de Clive Cordell qu'il était en train de lire et regarda interrogateur son ami.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme un auror travaillant sur une autre enquête désirant nous donner des renseignements classés confidentiels susceptibles de nous aider pas mal…

-Alors on prend ! s'exclama Harry dans un sourire non contenu.

Ron s'assit sur l'un des deux sièges face au bureau.

-Qui est-ce, cet auror, véritable don de Merlin ?

-Lisander Hammer. Elle enquête sur Tuder. Nous avons rendez-vous tous les trois au Sanglier Bleu dans une demie heure.

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir.

-Si l'Organisation du Lys Eclatant a un rapport avec Tuder, alors ils nous dessaisirons de l'enquête.

-Ca nous laisserait le temps de courir après Bridgestone… L'affaire de la ligue du Camélia blanc n'est pas encore classée. Il faut qu'on le retrouve…

-Si l'on en croit Drago, la facilité était un piège. Ils voulaient nuire à l'Ordre, comme tu l'avais envisagé. Il réessaiera sans doute. Nous le coincerons à ce moment-là…

-Comme nous l'avions prévu lorsque nous avons envoyé Drago se faire infiltré…

-Cette fois-là, tout sera différent : nous sommes avertis. Nous avons appris de nos erreurs. Plus jamais nous ne sous-estimerons nos adversaires, c'est une grande leçon d'humilité !

-Se méfier ne mènera à rien de bon ! On ne peut plus se permettre de tâtonner lorsque nous envoyons des éclaireurs. Il faut pour risquer des vies, que nous soyons sûrs de ce que nous faisons !

-Ronald, le principe même d'une infiltration est d'apprendre à connaître son ennemi. Pour le cas de la Ligue du Camélia Blanc, nous ne pouvions rien faire sans infiltration, tu l'as toi-même dit !

-Et je reviens sur ce que j'ai pu affirmer : c'était un pur coup de folie ! Drago n'est pas mort grâce à un immense coup de chance ! Si l'un des membres avait dévié ne serais ce que de quelques centimètres un de ses sorts, nous serions en ce moment même en train de célébrer ses funérailles !

-Dans ce cas les infiltrations devront être conforme à un protocole plus précis.

-Pour nous apprendre à mieux fermer les yeux sur les réels risques encourus !

-Pour nous apprendre à nous discipliner et à travailler dans la rigueur ! Choses qui ont particulièrement manqué pour cette affaire…

-Jamais nous ne pourrons minimiser les dangers par de simples principes ! Pas sur le terrain !

-Alors dans ce cas il nous faut l'accepter !

-Tu ne disais pas ça lorsque nous devions combattre à Poudlard. Tu voulais tous nous protéger…

-Mais depuis j'ai appris à prendre de la distance. Ce n'est pas pour moi que vous vous battiez mais pour une cause bien au-dessus…Et je me bats pour la même chose, sur un pied d'égalité avec vous. Nous sommes tous sur le même bateau, même si mon rôle a pu être différent du vôtre par certains moments. J'ai appris à accepter de voir mon entourage prendre des risques pour ces raisons.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu acceptes que Ginny parte en mission !

-Je m'y résigne…

-Faux ! Je te vois toujours t'arranger pour partir à sa place !

- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es hors de toi ! Tu n'avais jamais réagi de la sorte précédemment et je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu changer avec le nombre de fois où nous avons risqué notre vie ensemble!

-Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui délaisses la femme que tu aimes, malade et portant ton fils !

Un silence se fit, pesant. Les deux amis se regardaient : l'un rouge, l'autre blême.

-Amber…Amber attend un… un enfant ?

Ron se détourna pour regarder par l'unique fenêtre du bureau.

-Nous le savons depuis juin.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-Nous nous étions dit que rien ne devait nous exempter de quelque mission que ce soit. Je ne veux pas faire l'exception.

-Ta réaction me prouve le contraire…

-Non, je dois juste apprendre à mieux me contenir. A mieux étouffer mes sentiments et mes angoisses. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Harry fit une pause, semblant réfléchir

-Combien de mois ?

-Cinq.

-Après le rendez-vous, j'appellerai Seamus. Il te remplacera dès le mois d'octobre.

-Non !

-Il a déjà travaillé avec Hammer il y a longtemps mais il connaît néanmoins ses méthodes. La grossesse d'Amber sera assez avancée. Elle aura besoin de toi. Ma décision est sans appel.

000

Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans l'auberge du Sanglier Bleu et s'installèrent. Deux femmes entrèrent à l'heure qu'Hammer avait indiquée. L'une avait approximativement le même âge qu'eux, l'autre semblait avoir dans les alentours de quarante ans. Cette dernière prit la parole :

-Bonjour, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter. Je suis Lisander Hammer. Laissez-moi vous présenter Abigail Archer, mon binôme.

Elles s'assirent face à eux et attendirent que le serveur leur propose la carte du restaurant. Après avoir commandé, Lisander reprit :

-Messieurs, je sais que vous enquêtez actuellement sur l'Organisation du Lys Eclatant. Je sais même que vous essayez de l'infiltrer.

Harry et Ron ne savant pas quoi reprendre par cette ouverture si directe la laissèrent continuer.

-Votre supérieur m'en a averti. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu absolument à vous rencontrer pour la simple et bonne raison que j'y suis déjà infiltrée. Le leader s'appelle Joshua Earl. Il dirige cinq autres membres. Avec moi, Beef, Dalton, Fatman et Lindon.

-Pourtant, j'avais compris que vous enquêtiez sur Scott Tuder…

-En effet, mon poste consistait à l'origine à traquer Tuder « de l'intérieur ». Je veux dire que notre objectif était de l'approcher au travers d'une autre ligue… C'était une idée comme une autre pour le coincer. Je dois vous avouer que nous sommes complètement dépassés par la situation… Le groupe a pris de l'ampleur…

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à l'intérieur de ce groupuscule ?

-Trois mois et demi.

- Si la situation vous effraie, pourquoi ne pas les arrêter ? Que vous manque-t-il?

-Depuis ces derniers mois, ce n'est pas les agressions qui manquent pourtant, les preuves contre eux ne doivent pas vous manquer… Souligna Ron.

-La situation est beaucoup plus complexe qu'on pourrait le croire. Je suis devenue en quelque sorte la confidente d'Earl. Il m'a confié être contraint de participer à cette ligue. En réalité, quelqu'un d'autre, inconnu des autres membres et donc de moi dirige dans l'ombre l'organisation.

-Contraint ?

-Oui, sa femme, Sarah Earl, est tenue prisonnière par le dirigeant de l'ombre. Il doit s'en servir comme moyen de pression. D'autre part l'organisation ne se limite pas à ce groupe. Si j'ai bien compris, il en existerait trois. Autrement dit, j'ai trop de choses à éclaircir pour directement les livrer. Un nouvel élément est sensé arriver cette semaine… Bridgestone, je crois…

-Bridgestone ?!

-Euh… oui, vous semblez le connaître…?

-Un Bridgestone était le leader de la Ligue du Camélia Blanc.

-Pourriez-vous nous fournir tous les renseignements possibles sur cet homme ?

Pour la première fois, l'auror Archer venait de prendre la parole. Jusque-là, elle s'était contentée d'observer.

-Je vous ferais parvenir une copie de tout le dossier, même.

-C'est très aimable à vous, ce n'est pas forcément évident de faire comprendre à deux aurors qu'ils devront faire équipe de quatre sur leur propre affaire…

-Nous pensions que vous alliez nous retirer l'enquête.

-Je fais partie de ceux qui pensent que le meilleur travail se fait en équipe.

-Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ?

-Plus on est de fous, mieux on attrape ces enfoirés de salopards dans leur genre, gronda la quadragénaire en frappant sur la table.

Ron déglutit difficilement. Hammer ne semblait pas commode.

-Heu…Un dessert ?


	17. Le retour de l'albatros

**Salut à toutes ! Je suis de retour après quelques temps d'absence (la faute à des problèmes de connections internet et une grosse charge de travail… T.T) Bref. Me voilà donc de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, va vous plaire ! =) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! Elles seront toujours les bienvenues ! =) **

_Trois mois plus tard…_

-Asile, asile, je demande asile !

-Allez, viens, Rosebury tient vraiment à ce que tu participes ! Ahah, arrête de tambouriner sur cette porte de moldu, ça ne sert à rien ! En plus, tu ne peux pas transplaner seul vu ton état… Tu n'as pas le choix, petit…

Le garçon brun qui à l'instant semblait terrifié eut son visage éclairé d'un sourire vainqueur. Décidément, la comédie, c'était son truc.

-Ah oui ? Trois…deux…un…

Et le portoloin fabriqué en moins de quelques secondes par le jeune homme l'emmena très loin de ses agresseurs, dans cette rue endormie de Londres. Arrivé à bon port, il détruisit le paillasson moldu qui l'avait porté jusque là. Cela lui faisait de la peine de se l'avouer mais il avait besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un de confiance, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps… Dans cette grande ville, il était perdu. Il connaissait juste l'adresse de… cette connaissance.

-Spero patronum, chuchota-t-il.

Un albatros argenté surgit de sa baguette et s'enfuit à travers la nuit pour chercher le destinataire de son message.

Il se laissa aller contre un mur. Il fallait attendre. Il avait passé sa vie à attendre, il en avait assez. Sa robe de sorcier était trempée et son propre sang se mêlait à l'eau de pluie, diluant la couleur rouge sombre. Maintenant qu'il était au calme, la fatigue et la lassitude le saisirent. Il s'assit sur le sol presque inondé. La fraîcheur apportée par l'averse lui fit du bien. Frissonnant, il porta sa main au front : il avait de la fièvre. Pas étonnant après avoir supporté le Doloris aussi longtemps. Il avait réussi à leur échapper, aussi, il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour tenter quoi que ce soit de magique, affamé. Il étendit ses mains jointes en creux dans le vide de façon à récupérer des gouttes de pluie qu'il but. Boire, c'est cela qu'il fallait lorsqu'on avait de la fièvre et que l'on était aussi vulnérable qu'un moldu.

Je ne savais pas trop si je rêvais ou si j'étais effectivement réveillé. Une lueur vive m'avait ébloui en entrant dans sa chambre. Non, j'en étais certain maintenant, un oiseau de lumière énorme était bien là, à marcher gauchement, à m'attendre. Lorsque j'identifiai l'animal, je me redressai brusquement. Un albatros...royal du Nord, reconnaissable d'entre tous pour son envergure. Je souris : ce patronus, ça ne pouvait être que lui… Royal, hein ?… Pff, décidément ce type avait un ego encore plus proéminent que le mien et ça, ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Tiens tiens, ça faisait longtemps, Nott.

L'albatros prit la parole :

-Malfoy, je…je suis de retour…

Je vois ça.

-La ligue de Rosebury me colle au train depuis trois mois…et… ça commence sérieusement à chauffer. Ils veulent te retrouver, je suppose que tu m'excuses de ne pas avoir pensé à demander pourquoi entre deux Doloris. Ils sont à cran. Retrouve moi rue Churchill. Je suis assis dans une ruelle sombre perpendiculaire à celle-ci en face du numéro 21… Jaibesoindetoi, Malfoy... C'est assez douloureux comme ça, ne me le fait pas redire.

Jamais je n'aurais cru Nott capable d'enchaîner autant de phrase à la suite. Sans doute une première pour lui aussi. Ca semblait grave. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et une seule personne pouvait y répondre : celui qui m'appelait au secours, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Le grand Nott aux airs détachés, au silence imperturbable, à l'indifférence à toute épreuve et au dédain à peine dissimulé, même envers les serpentards, venait de faire appel à moi. Ca avait dû lui coûter, oh oui, j'imaginais à quel point il était dur de ravaler sa fierté. J'avais dû y passer moi aussi. Comme pour tous les repentis de la terre, c'est une étape obligée. Je m'habillai en vitesse et transplanai sans plus tarder au lieu indiqué.

Face au 21, je me retournais pour me retrouver face à une étroite ruelle. Au sol trempé, une masse dans l'ombre. On aurait pu croire que c'était un mendiant, à étendre ses bras sous la pluie pour recevoir je ne sais trop quoi. De l'eau peut être ? Il n'y avait que ça de toute façon qui était susceptible de lui tomber dans les mains à cette heure.

-Crétin.

-Bonjour Nott ! Je vois que tu es ravi que je vienne te chercher ! Veux tu que je te prenne par la main ?

-Et si c'était un piège, qu'aurais tu fais ?

Je me raidis d'un coup : étais-je véritablement dénué de tous sens d'anticipation ? Je n'avais pas appris de mes erreurs, ou plutôt j'avais tout oublié lorsque je sus que Nott était en danger… Aurais-je au fond de moi cette stupidité légendaire des gryffondors ?

-Tu me crois aveugle ? Un patronus comme le tien, ça ne s'invente pas !

-Ca ne veut rien dire, tu le sais très bien. En fait, tu t'en veux même de n'avoir pas été une seule seconde sur le qui-vive.

Après une minute à son contact, ce type m'irritait déjà… Mais je l'avais toujours bien aimé, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Si tu veux, on refait la scène : Je retourne chez moi, tu me renvoie un patronus pleurnichard et je te laisse poireauter dans l'averse !

Il esquissa un sourire

-Toujours aussi susceptible ! Tu détestes quand on pointe tes erreurs…

-Bon ce n'est pas particulièrement pour toi que je dis ça mais si je te rapatriais chez moi ? Il pleut et je n'aime pas rester sous la pluie.

-Pourquoi se justifier dans ce cas ?

-Tais toi, Nott ou je te laisse te vider de ton sang goutte par goutte.

Je savais Nott très intelligent, beaucoup plus que quiconque. Je venais d'assister à ce qui sans doute se passait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un. Plein d'ironie, il se moquait de tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Ce qui avait toujours été enfermé dans son silence presque obstiné, je venais de le découvrir. Ainsi donc le petit Nott était plein d'humour ? Combien de temps avions nous passé ensemble sans réellement nous parler ? En fait, cette nuit était la première fois où nous parlions vraiment même si ce dernier avait passé son temps à m'envoyer des piques. Même sans qu'il n'ait parlé une seule fois de lui, j'avais découvert quelque chose sur mon ancien camarade de maison. Je m'approchais de lui. Il était faible, tremblant et gravement blessé à la jambe. Je découvrais qu'il lui était impossible de se relever : il avait puisé dans ses dernières réserves, il était à bout. Je transplanai avec lui en le tenant fermement.

Une fois chez moi, je l'allongeais dans mon lit. En quelques minutes son état avait empiré. Ce n'était plus des frissons qui parcouraient son corps mais de véritables spasmes. Il avait une forte fièvre et commençait à délirer, sa jambe était en piteux état… Il avait sans douté été victime de quelques sorts de magie noire. La gravité de son état dépassait mes propres compétences en médicomagie. Il me fallait de l'aide et je connaissais la personne idéale.

On frappait avec énergie à la porte d'Hermione. Effrayée, elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte, armée de sa baguette, prête à stupéfixer tout ennemi… Depuis quand les mangemorts frappent-ils à la porte ? Elle regarda par le judas. En reconnaissant son visiteur nocturne, elle ouvrit précipitamment.

-Drago ?

-Lui-même. Habille-toi, vite, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria la sorcière d'un air affolé.

-Rien de très grave, mentis-je, prends ton matériel de médicomage aussi… On risque d'en avoir besoin.

Hermione voulait poser mille questions. Elle s'habilla dans sa plus grande hâte, prit sa sacoche de médicomage et sortit rejoindre son petit ami.

-Dis-moi qu'est ce qui se passe, je suis inquiète pourquoi à cette heure et…

Je l'embrassai rapidement pour faire cesser ses questions désordonnées par son affolement.

-Il ne faut pas tarder, je t'expliquerai sur place, promis. Nous allons transplaner, tiens-toi à mon bras, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

-Où allons-nous ? Me demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Chez moi.

Nous transplanâmes sans attendre plus. Arrivés devant la porte de mon appartement, je la fis entrer le plus rapidement possible. Elle marchait lentement en observant mon appartement. J'étais heureux de lui présenter mon chez-moi mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas réellement.

-Notre patient se trouve dans ma chambre, viens.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce éclairée par ma lampe de chevet.

-Nott ?! Je…Je le croyais mort !

-Il s'est enfui avant les batailles causant la disgrâce de sa famille dans le clan mangemort. Elle a été dans les premières à se rendre ce qui a limité leur peine. Son père a échappé au baiser du détraqueur. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis cette nuit où il m'a envoyé son patronus pour m'avertir qu'il était en danger en m'indiquant sa position. J'y suis allé pour le retrouver et je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Je suis incapable de le soigner seul. C'est pourquoi je fais appel à toi.

-Tu t'es lancé comme ça ? Ca aurait très bien pu être un piège !

Je soupirais. Est-ce que tout le monde allait me le reprocher ? Oui, je reconnaissais que j'avais presque agi bêtement. Cependant, tout allait pour le mieux… enfin pour moi… et je venais peut être de sauver, s'il s'en tirait, un innocent. On allait quand même pas me blâmer pour d'avoir écouté mon intuition, si ? Il allait mourir sans moi. Je ne veux pas de morts sur ma conscience. Non, décidément, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes actes, même si c'était Nott qui me les reprochait.

-Oui, je sais, ma conduite peut paraître idiote, mais dès que j'ai su que Nott était en danger, qu'il me demandait de l'aide, je…

Hermione ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase en capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Tu as changé… Quelques années plus tôt, tu aurais fui. Au fond, peut-être est tu un peu Gryffondor…

Je répliquais dans un sourire :

-C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse me faire !

Elle sourit. Les seuls gémissements de notre malade nous sortirent de notre bulle. Hermione se retourna vers lui, le contempla d'un regard soucieux. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, me planta un baiser su ma joue et se défit de mes bras autour d'elle. Elle mit un tablier blanc et commença à déchirer le pantalon de Nott pour examiner plus facilement sa blessure. Elle était jolie, Hermione avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa mine encore endormie. Mon Hermione.

Nous joignîmes nos efforts pour le sauver pendant une grande partie de la nuit qui restait. Nott avait subi des sorts terribles dont j'avais du mal à venir à bout. Je dus appeler Hermione pour m'aider à les contrer. Il avait eu de la chance, l'entaille profonde avait manqué de peu l'artère fémorale, si tel avait été le cas, cela aurait provoqué une violente hémorragie externe et causé sa mort en peu de temps.

Au petit matin, la blessure avait été nettoyée, recousue, pansée, les sorts avaient tous été annulés. Seule la fièvre persistait et nous avions tout mis en œuvre pour la faire baisser, aucune potion, aucun sortilège ne parvenait à y mettre un terme. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et à changer régulièrement ses compresses d'eau fraîche pour faire diminuer sa température.

Hermione, exténuée, se laissa tomber sur le canapé de mon salon. Tout aussi éreinté, je pris place à côté d'elle. Sans attendre, elle se pelotonna contre moi. J'étais fatigué certes, mais heureux.

-Il faudrait que je rentre chez moi… Dit-elle sans bouger.

-Déjà ? Demandais-je avec un air qui se voulait innocent et qui la fit sourire.

-Oui. Je vais me changer, me reposer…Dormir même, si j'y arrive…

-Moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il y ait deux médicomages pour s'occuper de Nott… On ne sait jamais après tout…

-Ah tu crois, sourit-elle avec malice, tu souhaiterais appeler Giny à la rescousse ?

-Non, elle n'a reçu qu'une petite formation en tant qu'auror… On n'apprend rien en deux semaines. Il me faut quelqu'un de compétent…

-Dans ce cas il faut appeler Doraleen, c'est l'infirmière la plus compétente que je connaisse…

Et elle fit mine de se lever.

-Attend !

Je la serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

-Je crois que je pensais à toi…en parlant de quelqu'un de compétant…

-Très bien ! Bon, dit-elle en se levant cette fois pour de vrai, je rentre chez moi, je me débarbouille et je reviens…

-Et si…Et si cet appartement devenait aussi le tien ?… Le nôtre quoi…

Devant sa mine incrédule, je me sentis obligé de reprendre :

-Je suis sérieux, Hermione.

Elle rit et transplana sans me donner de réponse. C'est donc très frustré que je suis retourné dans la chambre de mon ancien camarade serpentard. Que voulait donc dire ce rire ? Reviendrait-elle rapidement ? Devrais-je l'attendre tout le jour ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. C'était très désagréable comme sentiment. J'étais très tenté de la rejoindre mais le grand garçon décharné terrassé sur mon lit m'en dissuada. Il allait mal. Je l'avais toujours connu comme mince, maintenant, sa maigreur était à faire peur.

-Rosebury…

-Chut, mon vieux. Repose toi : t'es pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Et surtout… arrête de réfléchir…

-Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey...

-T'es en train de nous refaire la liste de la maison là?

-Ils sont morts…


	18. Les souvenirs d'un enfant devenu grand

-Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey...

-T'es en train de nous refaire la liste de la maison là?

-Ils sont morts…

Un frisson parcouru mon échine.

-Comment… Comment ça ?

-Il faut retrouver Parkinson et Zabini. Bulstrode…est sans doute morte aussi…

Il déglutit difficilement la sueur perlée sur son front coulait sur ses joues.

-Qui fait ça, Nott ?!

-Rosebury…

-Oui, c'est qui lui ?!

-A…Ash, c'est Meredith… Fais gaffe à ta peau.

-Je ne comprends rien ! Nott ! Eh, Nott !

Je le secouai, claquai des doigts devant ses yeux, lui tapotai les joues, l'appelai, en vain, il s'était rendormi. Je le laissai, résigné et me rassit préoccupé sur le canapé. Que signifiait cette hécatombe ? Pourquoi tous mes camarades tombaient-ils tous comme des mouches ? C'était effrayant. Il était presque huit heure du matin. Je me levai fourbu pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mes pensées convergeaient à nouveau vers Hermione et son rire énigmatique lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte et sa voix étouffée.

-Drago, c'est moi !

J'ouvris à l'instant. Je me sentais déçu en voyant qu'elle n'avait apporté que son petit sac à perle. Peut-être avais-je espéré qu'elle vienne s'installer tout de suite après ma proposition ? Que j'étais bête, ce genre de décision ne se prend pas sur un coup de tête, elle voulait sans doute réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre… Elle me trouvait peut être difficile vivre, que sais-je ? Alors que je me promettais de lui laisser le temps, je la vis sortir de sa minuscule sacoche trois gros grimoires qui, même en tassant bien n'auraient jamais pu rentrer. Elle les posa dans ma petite bibliothèque. Elle se remit à fouiller dans son sac et sortit une petite plante verte qu'elle fit grossir à l'aide d'un sort et qu'elle posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

-Eh bien tu en fais une tête ! Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais un médicomage à tes côtés pour soigner Nott ? Prépare-toi à me supporter pour une durée indéterminée…

Je n'y croyais pas. Elle venait ! En quelques seconde elle avait réussi à chasser de mon esprit toute inquiétude, toute angoisse qu'avaient fait naître les révélations de Nott. Ce dernier n'existait d'ailleurs même plus dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses yeux noisette. Je me rapprochais d'elle doucement. J'avais l'impression que mon sourire ne s'effacerait jamais de mon visage. J'en avais mal au zygomatique mais malgré tout je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je l'aimais. Je pris une mèche de cheveux que je glissais derrière son oreille et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Ca ne sera jamais assez long…

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de commencer au plus tôt la… cohabitation.

Elle captura mes lèvres à son tour de façon plus passionnée et me caressait d'une manière que je ne lui connaissais pas, plus pressée. Je lui répliquais avec la même urgence. Sans que je sache comment, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le canapé à nous répondre l'un l'autre de la manière la plus tendre que nous connaissions dans une bien singulière conversation où les mots avaient perdu tous leurs sens.

000

Hermione se sentait bien là où elle était. Dans ses bras. Elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur le four du petit studio : 8h45. Sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Dimanche. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux n'était de garde. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'en ces temps de tourmente, elle serait aussi heureuse, elle aurait pris cette personne pour un fou masochiste. Mais si, c'était possible. En fait, en ce moment même tout lui semblait possible : sauver Nott, vaincre la plus vicieuse des guildes, décrocher la Lune et envoyer Mars valser avec Saturne. Le rendre heureux toute leurs vies. Il s'était endormi. Sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, elle entendait les battements de leurs cœurs et n'arrivait pas à distinguer lequel était le sien. Il la soulevait doucement à chaque inspiration de sa respiration paisible.

Soudain, elle entendit Nott s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle décida de se lever pour aller le voir. Elle se rhabilla et remplit une nouvelle bassine d'eau fraîche pour soulager le garçon de sa fièvre.

000

Meredith soupirait de lassitude. Idiots. Ils étaient tous des idiots et elle, elle était seule à devoir mener la barque maintenant. Elle avait mis de côté sa haine envers les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes pour concentrer toute sa folie vengeresse sur ces sales traîtres. Malfoy junior, Potter et Weasley fils avec leur Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, ce Malfoy était celui qui avait fait le plus de mal, lui qui était la source de tous ses malheurs, lui qui les avait livrés. Il devait souffrir plus que les autres. Oui. Owen, son cher Owen… Livré par cette pourriture de Malfoy, ce traître à son sang... Il allait payer cher pour l'âme aspirée de son mari.

Owen ne la reconnaîtrait plus… Plus jamais.

Elle avait tout fait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle avait créé trois groupes : Les Lys Eclatants pour semer le trouble et ainsi protéger les autres si ils étaient en danger, Les Camélias Blancs pour nuire à l'Ordre, l'affaiblir, l'occuper, pendant que les Chrysanthèmes pâles recherchaient Malfoy. Hélas, rien ne marchait comme prévu. Les Camélias s'étaient retrouvés aux prises avec le traître et s'était faite dévastée. Elle ne savait pas à ce moment-là qu'il avait fini par rejoindre l'Ordre… Si elle avait su elle se serait débrouillée autrement, bien sûr… Maintenant les Chrysanthèmes devaient essayer de recomposer une nouvelle ligue pour remplacer les Camélias, laissant de côté la traque active de Malfoy, sans quoi, ils seraient trop faibles en effectifs… Et à cela personne ne voulait coopérer, même sous la torture et la menace ! Combien de leaders potentiels avaient-ils éliminés comme ça ? Les serpentards décidément, ce n'était plus ce que c'était ! Pas un qui soit suffisamment peureux ou roublard pour se retourner contre leur ancien camarade ! La guerre avait dû changer bien des choses dans leurs esprits…

Sa stratégie n'était pas bonne, elle s'en rendait compte un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Elle avait pensé qu'un ancien serpentard ayant côtoyé le traître aurait réussi plus facilement à lui nuire… C'était sans doute vrai, mais aucun n'était disposer à coopérer. Même Nott. Elle devrait trouver un nouveau type de chef d'organisation. Cela prendrait le temps que ça prendra, mais elle y arriverait…

Il était hors de question de reprendre cet inutile de Bridgestone. Ce type-là avait totalement échoué ! Il avait laissé échapper Malfoy et sa coéquipière de l'Ordre et ses incompétences avaient provoqué la dissolution complète du groupe. Ils avaient tout fait pour que l'Ordre morde à l'hameçon, c'est le plus gros des poissons convoités qui avait mordu et la ligne de cet incapable avait été trop frêle pour le retenir ! A son retour dans la rivière, le gros poisson avait alerté tous les autres alentours. Ils étaient aux aguets. Ce n'était pas le moment de repartir à la pêche. C'était trop tôt, personne ne mordrait : pas plus le gros poisson que les autres.

Ils avaient mis énormément de temps à repérer cet abject individu. Il leur avait laissé une fausse identité lorsqu'il démantelait l'Organisation des Sang-Nobles et qu'il traînait le nom d'une des plus grandes familles de l'aristocratie islandaise sorcière dans la boue : Gyde. Owen Gyde. Elle, Meredith Gyde, avait réussi à s'échapper à temps, au contraire de son adorable époux. Elle devait le venger et rétablir son nom. Le premier plan avait échoué. Tout le monde sorcier était en émoi. En attendant que les esprits se calment, elle avait le temps d'élaborer un plan plus sûr, plus complexe, plus machiavélique…

000

N'en déplaise à Ash, Joshua Earl n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Dans son coin, il fomentait sa propre révolution. Il s'en sentait capable et même s'il ne l'était pas, jamais il n'aurait pu rester inactif. En fait, il détestait la passivité et la servitude que lui imposait cette vieille femme. C'était intolérable car dangereux pour Sarah, intolérable parce que sa condition d'homme qu'il savait libre l'empêchait de se soumettre, intolérable parce que son intelligence était incapable de se plier et de s'endormir et sa nostalgie des jours heureux passés avec sa femme lui interdisait d'abandonner toute combativité. Au contraire, l'adversité avait éveillé en lui toute la vivacité de son intelligence et la profondeur de ses ressources. Il s'était découvert un esprit encore plus fin et ingénieux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Méfie-toi Ash, il aura ta peau. Après tout, même un chien quelque fois se révolte et mord son maître.

Ash… Où devrait-il dire Meredith Gyde ? Femme d'Owen Gyde ancien leader de l'Organisation des Sang-Nobles ? Il avait mis du temps à la reconnaître mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Le monde de l'aristocratie restait fermé. Lors d'un gala, alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans et qu'il faisait son timide à se cacher derrière sa mère, il avait dû la saluer.

Elle avait ignoré sa mère Engharad Earl, née Mordoch, fille de roturier et fait une grande révérence à son père Keith Earl avec un sourire détestable. Sa mère avait serré les dents et tenu plus fermement sa petite main d'enfant. Toute sa vie elle avait dû faire face à ce genre d'affronts. C'est alors que Meredith se tourna vers lui et qu'elle lui caressa la joue d'un geste qui se voulait maternel mais qui était aussi rêche que le vieux tapis usé sur lequel ils étaient, dans ce vieux manoir aux confins de l'Ecosse.

-En voilà un bel héritier ! Il saura défendre avec bravoure notre sang à tous, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Avait-elle dit d'un ton doucereux, sans doute par amadouer et qui n'avait fait qu'agacer son père.

Joshua avait toujours admiré son père pour son courage et sa mère pour sa persévérance. Deux grands modèles, deux grands sorciers. Keith avait épousé Engharad par amour et avait fait fi des avis de sa famille, qui, n'ayant pas la force de le renier, avait fini par accepter son épouse. Malheureusement, la jeune Mrs Earl s'était éteinte lorsque Joshua avait atteint l'âge de ses huit ans. Emportée par un mal inconnu que rien ni personne n'avait réussi à stopper.

Jamais Joshua n'avait réussi à oublier cette vieille femme. Malheureusement l'insulte « vieille sorcière » ne correspondait pas vraiment. Enfin si, c'était déjà une vieille sorcière (quel âge ça pouvait bien lui faire maintenant?!) Sauf que ce n'était pas une insulte, c'est ce qu'elle était, une vieille sorcière. Bref. Disons mégère… Joshua divaguait dans ses pensées.

Il gardait aussi en mémoire Mr Gyde. Owen. C'était un véritable blizzard humain. Chaque regard qu'il lançait semblait haineux, à croire qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement. Il terrorisait tous les enfants de l'assemblée. Joshua se souvenait. Lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre Conrad et Sarah Bridgestone pour jouer, il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa mémoire ces yeux qui lui glaçaient le sang. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses amis de jouer dans une autre salle pour échapper à la vue de cet homme.

Dans leur fuite, il s'était cogné dans les jambes d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, enceinte. Son mari, aux cheveux aussi clairs qu'elle les réprimanda vertement.

-Laisse Lucius, ce ne sont que des enfants…

Un homme et une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la première femme était blonde étaient avec eux. Les deux sorcières se ressemblaient énormément. La deuxième semblait incapable de se retenir de faire des grimaces. Le petit Earl ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour les amuser auquel cas cela en faisait une personne très sympathique ou si c'était des tics incontrôlables ce qui faisait de ce visage quelque chose qui faisait froid dans le dos. Conrad, cet abruti de Conrad, ne sut réprimer son rire. Le regard assassin de tous, excepté la femme blonde, répondit à l'interrogation de l'enfant Earl : non, les mimiques affreuses n'étaient pas faites pour rire… Ils s'enfuirent en courant.

Dans leur course, Joshua prit le temps de réfléchir. Sa mère lui avait parlé de très lointains cousins… les Blacks… Qui seraient présents à la mondanité. Il avait vu leurs portraits... C'était les deux sœurs Narcissa-la-gentille et Bellatrix-la-folle. Mariées à Malfoy et Lestrange, d'autre sang-purs, aux têtes d'assassins. C'est comme ça que longtemps entre eux ils les appelleraient.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où peu de gens conversaient. Près de la cheminée, Frédérick Rosebury racontait une histoire à des plus petits. Une histoire de fantôme. Oui, ils faisaient confiance à Frédérick. Il les sauverait. Aujourd'hui, Rosebury avait bien changé, plus jamais il ne leurs prendrait leur mains en revanche, il était sans doute bien disposer à les leur couper...


	19. Eclaircie

Je me réveillais vers dix heures sous les baisers d'Hermione. Les yeux toujours fermés, je faisais semblant de dormir pour qu'elle continue. Malheureusement, mon sourire me trahit.

-Ah enfin ! Je commençais à devenir à bout d'arguments !

J'émergeais doucement. La lumière un bref instant me blessa les yeux. Hermione s'assit par terre pour avoir mon visage à sa hauteur.

-Nott va mieux. La fièvre a beaucoup diminué. Il reste faible mais je pense que demain, ou au mieux dans la soirée, il sera sur pied.

Je descendais de mon petit nuage pour atterrir brusquement : Nott, malade, Rosebury, hécatombe, Ash/Meredith. Je me rhabillais promptement en pensant non sans rougir à la cause de ma nudité.

-Je vais me charger de prévenir Harry de la présence de Nott chez nous.

Chez nous. C'était vraiment très étrange à prononcer ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais, je crois. L'expression indéchiffrable d'Hermione m'indiquait qu'elle pensait sans doute à la même chose. Je repris après cette brève réflexion.

-Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure… Il m'a fait part de choses étranges…

-Quelles sont-elles ? Tu ne veux pas m'en faire part ?

Son expression prit une tournure inquiète et peut être un peu vexée… Pour la calmer je pris mon sourire le plus séducteur :

-Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps, chérie…

Malgré elle, elle pouffa en rosissant et en prime m'administra une tape au bras. Je décidais de tout lui révéler. Je ne voulais pas soupçonner l'ombre d'un seul nuage et en être la cause alors que notre relation était au beau fixe. Je partis tout de suite après au bureau des aurors.

000

Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago débouler dans son bureau alors qu'il était en pleine élaboration tactique avec Ron, Hammer et Archer. Cette dernière était vive et ayant dépassé sa première réserve, elle n'hésitait plus à prendre la parole et même à faire des boutades.

-Harry ! Euh, bonjour…Harry !

Alors qu'il le regardait d'un air interrogateur, le garçon blond reprit :

-Je… peux te parler une seconde ?

L'interpellé se leva en s'excusant et le rejoignit dans le couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait un gosse qui…

-Nott est chez moi !

-Quoi ?... Nott ?

-… Est chez moi ! Bon, il est blessé et a de la fièvre mais il semble avoir des informations capitales ! Il m'a dit dans un de ses délires : « Ash, c'est Meredith ».

-Et ?

-Et alors, reprenais-je exaspéré par la lenteur de réflexion de mon ami, je ne connais pas d'Ash, mais en revanche, des Meredith…

-Tu en connais une ?...Non ?!

-Si…

-Non !

-Si si…

-La femme de Gyde ?

-Il est aussi question d'un certain Rosebury… Ecoute, ça craint. C'est l'hécatombe : Pucey, Flint, Higgs, Bulstrode… Ils sont tous morts… C'est lui qui les tue. Je ne connais pas le rapport avec Meredith, mais il existe...

-Tu crois… Qu'elle revient pour toi ?

-Si j'en crois Nott, j'en ai bien peur…

000

Je revins rapidement dans notre appartement. Hermione était avec un Nott… Réveillé ! Il était faible, bien sûr, mais après avoir mangé et une bonne nuit de sommeil, il serait de nouveau en forme et serait en état pour nous faire toute les révélations qu'il avait à faire.

-Alors, comment se porte la belle au bois dormant ?

Hermione me lança un regard qui se voulait courroucé mais qui n'était pas crédible tandis que la bouche de Nott se tordait entre un sourire de bienvenue ou de gratitude, une grimace de douleur et un rictus méprisant. Il faisait fort, pour un convalescent… Aucun doute, il allait mieux !

-Tu veux te battre Blanche-neige ?

-Je te prends quand tu veux !

-Bah viens, je t'attends, murmura-il allongé sur le lit, sous perfusion, les yeux à peine ouverts et le teint blafard sur son visage décharné.

Je laissais éclater mon rire. La grimace avait disparue sur le visage de Nott, rictus et sourire se battaient maintenant en duel sur sa bouche.

Hermione soupirait devant ces répliques lourdes et gamines : de l'humour viril pur et dur. S'ils continuaient sur le même registre, la journée risquait d'être longue… Jamais elle n'avait vu Nott de la sorte : souriant, sans doute soulagé d'être remis. Devant elle, il avait toujours été froid et hautain, plus encore que Drago. Il n'avait jamais pris parti et n'avait pas été membre de la bande médisante des serpentards. Toujours en marge et distant… Elle n'avait entendu le son de sa voix que de rares fois. Pour sûr, son esprit vif la fascinait et l'intimidait. Cependant, elle ne le savait pas capable de faire preuve d'humour tant il était réservé et sérieux à Poudlard. Il était intelligent, bien plus qu'elle sans doute, mais n'en était presque pas jalouse : cette sagacité était effrayante. Bilan : le découvrir ainsi était une agréable surprise.

-Je ne frappe pas les infirmes, c'est dans mon code d'honneur !

-C'est un serpentard qui dit ça ? Je t'ai connu plus mesquin…Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Malfoy, Granger ?

-Eh bien…

-C'est une longue histoire, dis-je, en la prenant par les épaules.

000

Il était temps de faire un point. C'était même urgent. L'affaire ressemblait à un sac de nœud et tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de Neville. Harry les avait tous rassemblé le midi dans la salle à manger. L'ambiance était pesante. De nouvelles pièces allaient être ajoutées au puzzle, et sans doute, tout s'éclairerait. Il était prêt. Prêt à se mettre entièrement à disposition de l'Ordre, à délaisser ses recherches en botanique pour totalement se consacrer à la résolution de cette affaire. Il était un Gryffondor. Petit à petit, il avait commencé à prendre confiance en lui. Rien, en lui, n'était honteux. Il en avait la certitude. Il avait le droit d'être fier de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu, de s'assumer tel qu'il était. Alors, un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et pour la première fois il avait relevé la tête. Ainsi, c'est tout un monde qu'il avait découvert. Effectivement, on ne voit pas grand-chose lorsque ses yeux sont constamment rivés sur ses propres chaussures. Cette force, c'était en partie Luna qui lui avait donné. Pour ça, et pour des milliers d'autres choses encore, il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Luna était assise à côté de Neville, toujours calme. Elle attendait paisiblement les révélations d'Harry. En fait, elle laissait venir ce qui venait et regardait tranquillement les choses qui s'échouaient dans sa vie. Elle était un peu comme une île, paisible, bercée par le bruit de l'onde turquoise. Sur elle, des coquilles brisées et insignifiantes que le temps avait oublié de réduire en sable, des rochers qui avaient troué son flanc mais qu'elle avait fini par assimiler en vivant avec, des oiseaux qui chantaient dans la forêt dense de ses souvenirs et un homme échoué, vivant en communion avec cette nature. Sur cette nouvelle terre, il était à sa place, totalement inscrit dans cet univers singulier, l'île en avait décidé ainsi.

Ginny attendait avec impatience le bilan de la situation. Elle était véritablement à cran après ses nombreux mois d'inaction. N'étant pas partie depuis longtemps en mission, elle rongeait son frein. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle déboulerait dans l'antre de la bête pour stupéfixer à tout va, comme une hystérique. Le manque d'action la tenaillait et des fourmis lui parcouraient les jambes, prête à bondir. Ses dents étaient serrées, ses mains tenaient fermement sa baguette, comme si un mangemort s'apprêtait à sortir de derrière Harry. La prochaine mission serait pour Bibi, elle se le promettait.

Amber regardait avec amusement la petite rouquine qui se trémoussait sur son siège sous le regard interrogatif de son petit ami. Une petite lionne. Elle regarda son ventre qui commençait à prendre une jolie courbe. Elle soupira. Elle devait faire un au revoir définitif au terrain. Du moins pour une durée plutôt longue et indéterminée. Bien sûr, devenir mère l'enchantait et Ron la rendrait heureuse même s'il restait difficile pour lui de communiquer. C'est ce qui faisait son charme, sa maladresse. Mais son travail, les missions, c'étaient des choses qu'elle avait aimées. C'avait été sa passion. Elle avait toujours eu le goût du risque… Et puis il y avait eu la maladie qui l'avait stoppée net dans sa course effrénée et sa lutte pour la justice et la sécurité d'autrui. Cette même maladie qui rendait sa grossesse difficile. Toujours, elle freinait ses élans de vie. Elle devait se battre maintenant contre quelque chose de bien plus sournois qu'un mangemort, quelque chose d'invisible, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle vaincra, elle s'en était faite un devoir.

-Bonjour, si je vous réunis tous aujourd'hui, c'est pour… faire le point sur toutes les informations que nous détenons. Nous comptons maintenant…un… un invité, oui, on va dire ça comme ça…

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Molly d'une curiosité bienveillante.

-C'est… Théodore Nott.

Un nouveau silence gêné survint, le même que celui qui avait accueilli Drago, en fait. Et encore une fois, Harry ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Bon, s'ils avaient accepté Drago, ils pouvaient accueillir n'importe qui… Il se sentit coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas tort ?!

Harry me regardait d'un air gêné. Peut-être avait-il peur que cette froideur à l'égard de Nott m'atteigne ?

Harry décida de continuer :

-Il a envoyé un patronus de détresse à Drago durant la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Il était gravement blessé. Drago et Hermione ont réussi à le sauver. Il semble avoir des informations importantes à nous confier. Il a mentionné le nom de Rosebury et révélé que bon nombre d'anciens serpentards avaient étés assassinés tels que Bulstrode…

-Tsss ce troll ?

Harry trucida du regard Parvati Patil, cette dernière consciente de cela essaya de se cacher derrière ses cheveux comme elle put.

Je me retournai furieux contre cette idiote de Patil numéro bis. Comment osait-elle ?! Une main se posa, apaisante, sur mon genou. Hermione. Soucieux de me reprendre, je la lui pris pour la presser doucement.

Le garçon reprit son discours.

-…Ainsi que Flint, Higgs et Pucey.

-Savons-nous qu'elle est la cause de leur mort et si elle a un rapport direct avec notre affaire ?

Georges essayait de moduler sa colère dans sa voix sans grand succès : il voyait que tous avaient perçu le tremblement de ses cordes vocales. Il regarda désolé Drago.

Je me sentais assailli de toute part, comme si ces morts étaient maintenant en moi, sorte de caveau vivant. J'avais perdu contact depuis longtemps avec eux. Bien sûr, leur mort me portait un coup au moral mais rien de grave, je m'en remettrai facilement.

Harry sentait la tension monter. Trop de Serpentard tue le Serpentard… Enfin là pour le coup c'était déjà trop tard… Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

-Leur mort est causée, suivant les dires de Nott, par Rosebury. Il indique aussi « Ash, c'est Meredith »…

-Quoi ?

Plusieurs voies avaient fusé en même temps.

-Meredith, nous n'en connaissons qu'une seule : Meredith Gyde, la femme d'Owen Gyde, l'ancien fondateur de l'Organisation des Sang-Nobles…

-Mais je croyais que Malfoy avait réduit à néant ce groupuscule…

-Seule Meredith a réussi à s'enfuir. Agée, nous ne pensions pas qu'elle aurait la force de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Les vieilles aigries, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire il paraît.

-Quel est le lien entre Meredith et Rosebury ?

-Justement, on l'ignore. Nous attendons Nott pour éclaircir ce point.

-Je m'en vais le réveiller si vous voulez… plaisanta Seamus en jouant avec sa baguette d'un air provocateur.

Cette réplique me fit froid dans le dos. Un mangemort sommeille en chacun de nous. Je ne relevai pas.

-Et je ne vois toujours pas ce lien entre une vieille mégère, un serial killer de serpentards, et nous…

-Meredith a juré la mort de l'Ordre.

Un silence quasi religieux s'était emparé de la salle. Harry et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord que la menace pesant sur mes épaules ne serait pas ébruitée afin que tous se sentent particulièrement concernés et s'investissent.

-Apparemment, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson sont toujours en vie et courent aussi un grand danger. Il va falloir les retrouver pour leur porter secours…Nous verrons plus tard pour l'élaboration des équipes. D'autre part nous avons une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer : deux aurors viendront nous prêter main forte pour cette mission. Je ne pense pas les faire venir au Q.G.. J'hésite à leur faire part de l'activité de l'Ordre… Il s'agit de Lisander Hammer et Abigail Archer.

-Je connais Hammer, reprit Seamus. J'ai travaillé avec elle il y a quatre ans. Elle est très professionnelle, on peut lui faire confiance. C'est l'une des plus vieux éléments du bureau des aurors. En revanche, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'Archer.

-Elle est arrivée il y a deux ans. Elle a un an de moins que nous.

-Et pourquoi avoir demandé du renfort ?

-Nous n'avions rien demandé, se défendit Harry en sentant une pointe de reproche dans la voix de Padma Patil. C'est elle qui a contacté Ron.

-En fait, c'était plutôt Hammer qui nous appelait à l'aide…Renchérit ce dernier à la rescousse de son ami.

-Dans le cadre d'une enquête sur Scott Tuder, elle a été obligée d'intégrer l'Organisation des Lys Eclatants. Elle a donc énormément à nous apprendre sur ce groupe.

Le silence était studieux. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du jeune auror qui, profitant de ce calme, reprit :

- Hammer est devenue une sorte de confidente du leader. Il s'appelle Joshua Earl, 32 ans. Il lui a laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas le maître à proprement parler du groupuscule. Quelqu'un le dirige dans l'ombre et Hammer n'a aucune idée de son identité. Cette personne le tient dans sa coupe en faisant pression sur lui : sa femme Sarah Earl, 31 ans, est retenue prisonnière. Il n'a pas le choix. Il existerait deux autres groupes en plus tenus par le dirigeant. Et le meilleur pour la fin… Un nouvel élément va se retrouver affecter à l'O.L.E… et ce nouveau membre c'est Bridgestone.

Le silence studieux se fit plomb dans la salle à manger du 12 Square Grimaud.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse : il fallait être bête pour ne pas faire le lien. Une vieille femme, ancienne leader d'un groupe qui reprend du service, une Ligue à trois têtes au dirigeant inconnu, c'était trop évident pour ne pas comprendre.

-Nous pouvons donc faire l'hypothèse que Meredith soit le leader inconnu, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Nous pouvons penser que la première attaque d'Hermione, ressemblant à une agression banale de né-moldu, soit en réalité une atteinte directe à l'Ordre. Cette supposition se confirme avec sa deuxième agression, non ? On peut d'ailleurs penser que les agressions précédentes n'avaient lieu que pour nous appâter. Leur chef, Bridgestone voit toute son équipe tuée ou arrêtée, il s'enfuit. Où le retrouve-t-on ? Dans une deuxième organisation, celle des Lys éclatant dirigée par Earl. Ils ont le même âge, un statu semblable. Les noms des groupes des ligues présentent également des similarités : des fleurs blanches.

Rictus de Georges. Je savais à quoi il pensait… Je repris :

- Pour l'instant, ça colle avec ce qu'a dit Earl : trois ligues dirigées dans l'ombre. Nous en connaissons donc deux, il reste à trouver la troisième et le chef inconnu... Comme par hasard, Meredith/Ash, qui a juré de se venger de l'Ordre, apparaît dans le témoignage de Nott alors que ce dernier a eu affaire avec un certain Rosebury. Récapitulons : nous avons donc une ligue agressive à notre égard qui était menée par Bridgestone : les Camélias Blancs, une ligue fauteuse de trouble dirigée par Earl : Les Lys Eclatants et une ligue tueuse de serpentards dirigée par Rosebury au nom inconnu…

Et qui accessoirement cherche également à me faire la peau… Je comprenais que Meredith tente de me nuire, mais pourquoi dévaster le rang de mes anciens camarades ? Peut-être était-elle en quête de renseignement sur moi et cherchait à les recueillir au travers d'eux ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille m'atteindre psychologiquement ? Rien n'était sûr, je restais néanmoins convaincu que Nott permettrait de m'éclairer sur ce point.

-Le tout chapeauté par Meredith Gyde sous le nom d'Ash… Compléta Ginny en s'agitant encore plus.

-C'est une bonne avancée…

Lovegood avait toujours cet air rêveur. Je ne me souvenais pas si un jour j'avais réellement réussi à percevoir un fond dans son regard toujours lointain. Londubat avait de la patience.

Harry reprit la parole.

-Bien maintenant, on va faire des groupes pour se répartir les tâches…


	20. La protase et l'apodose

**Hello ! =) Voici le 20****ème**** chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! =) Merci à chapou69 et scpotter pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! =) **

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Nous étions restés à l'Ordre après la répartition des tâches pour manger avec les autres. Harry s'était absenté un instant pour chercher Ted, son neveu, le fils de Remus et Tonks. C'était devenu un rituel. Harry n'étant pas assez disponible pour l'instant, ses grands-parents le gardaient et Harry le prenait le week-end. Agé de sept ans, il était très éveillé pour son âge et plutôt farceur. C'était un enfant qui ne ratait jamais aucune occasion de sourire. Harry aimait beaucoup son neveu. Il s'amusait à embêter Victoire Weasley de deux ans plus petite que lui, très naïve.

Je trouvais l'atmosphère reposante, chaleureuse, comme un repas de famille où tous respiraient une joie de vivre. Une ambiance que je n'avais jamais connue, enfant, et j'enviais les petits de grandir dans cet état d'esprit. Soudain la petite fille se cogna contre ma chaise. Evidemment. Son visage si rieur il y avait à peine quelques secondes se tordit brusquement dans la douleur et les larmes commençaient à monter jusques à ses yeux. Je pressentais le cataclysme approcher à grandes enjambées. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Victoire et par conséquent sur moi. La conscience collective pesa sur mes épaules comme un des plus lourds fardeaux que l'on puisse penser porter. Il était clair que tous s'attendaient à ce que je console la fillette. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas cognée dans la chaise de son oncle, elle n'aurait eu qu'un pas de plus à faire ?! Et puis, excusez-moi, mais se cogner contre une chaise… Fallait être un peu myope non ?! Bon d'accord, d'accord, jamais ma foi n'avait été aussi mauvaise, je l'avoue. Un bref coup d'œil à Hermione m'exaspéra encore plus. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire… Vive la solidarité.

-Bah alors Victoire, on a pas vu la chai-chaise ?!

Elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds, l'envie de pleurer lui avait totalement passée : elle devait sans doute avoir trop peur pour ça. Vite un tabouret, une corde… Soudain quelque chose se débloqua chez moi. Je ne saurais pas trop comment le décrire… Une sorte de révélation. Je pris Victoire sur mes genoux :

-Laaaaa tout va bien, lui dis-je en frottant doucement l'endroit où elle s'était cognée. Tout en agitant doucement mes genoux.

Quelque chose avait remué dans le ventre d'Hermione. Un sentiment étrange, en regardant Drago s'occuper de Victoire. Elle ne savait pas encore comment nommer ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était trop flou, trop vague.

-Oh ! Regarde tatie Ginny !

En effet, Ginny, ayant sans doute pitié de moi, avait commencé à faire des grimaces rigolotes et était bientôt imitée par Georges. La petite fille avait perdu son air désœuvré et repartit jouer dans la gaieté avec Ted. Bizarrement, je la laissais descendre de mes genoux presque à regret, me promettant d'être plus accessible la prochaine fois.

Toute les demi-heures, Hermione ou moi transplanait chez nous pour vérifier l'état de Nott. Jusqu'à présent, il restait sagement endormi. L'après-midi se transformait peu à peu en soirée toujours de façon agréable. Alors que je remplissais quelques formalités en ce qui concernait le rapport de la livraison de l'Organisation des Sang-Nobles, Hermione décida de rentrer : elle tombait de fatigue. Je la comprenais bien, cela faisait depuis trois heure du matin qu'elle était debout à s'activer. Je lui promis de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible après mon affaire réglée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, une main me prit le bras. C'était Neville.

-Je…Je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Toujours très poli, Neville. C'était la première fois qu'il m'abordait aussi franchement, ce que je comprenais. On n'oubliait pas facilement six ans de crasses envoyées gratuitement.

-Comment va… Théodore ?

Toujours très gentil, Neville.

-Il va bien. Enfin, disons mieux… Il se remet doucement de sa fièvre, il a dormi pratiquement toute la journée. Il s'est réveillé un bref instant, nous l'avons nourri pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Demain, je pense qu'il sera assez fort pour se lever. Normalement, tout est en ordre, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Ah, bien, c'est bien.

-Oui, il est totalement sorti d'affaire, dis-je avec un sourire pour le rassurer et appuyer mes dires.

-Est-ce que tu as encore un peu de temps ?

Il m'intriguait. Il était clair que parler de Nott n'était qu'une introduction pour débuter la conversation. Le grand garçon aux cheveux sombres n'allait pas tarder à m'annoncer la véritable raison de son approche. J'attendais patiemment. Hermione devait déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est Amber… Elle souhaiterait… que tu l'auscultes...

-Mais elle ne préfère pas Hermione où Ginny ? Répliquais-je du tac au tac surpris, ce qui déstabilisa mon interlocuteur.

De nouveau, je me mis en devoir de l'apaiser en reprenant plus doucement :

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne la connais encore que très peu. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est surtout parce qu'en médecine, particulièrement pour les grossesses, il faut un suivi rigoureux au préalable. D'autant plus qu'Hermione est en pédiatrie, elle est plus spécialiste que moi dans ce domaine…

-C'est justement parce que tu es encore assez distant par rapport à elle. Elle veut quelqu'un d'objectif, qui ait du recul et qui n'ait pas peur de lui dire sans atténuation ni faux semblants la vérité.

Neville n'avait jamais parlé de la sorte à Drago. Il avait découvert quelqu'un d'humain, de consciencieux et d'intelligent. Quelqu'un de bien. Il avait bien changé. Son malaise du début s'était dissipé au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Il s'était bien rendu compte que son ancien bourreau essayait maintenant de le mettre à l'aise. Soudain son assurance disparut lorsque Drago le fixa intensément de ses yeux perçants et gris comme le métal le plus froid, serrant ses lèvres déjà minces. Il semblait réfléchir à la situation que Neville lui avait exposé, peser le pour et le contre. Le verdict allait tomber.

-C'est d'accord. Où est-elle ?

Je suivais Neville dans la maison. Je montai à sa suite au premier étage. Il me mena jusqu'à une chambre au fond d'un couloir, décorée encore une fois dans des nuances de bleus. Luna était debout près de la porte et Amber était assise tranquillement sur le lit à attendre.

Je commençais à faire l'auscultation de routine, celle que l'on fait à tous les patients quels qu'ils soient lorsque je lui demandai ce qui l'inquiétait. Amber regarda Luna. Cette dernière pris Neville par la main et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce en fermant la porte.

-Quelle maîtrise de soi !

Je feignais de ne pas comprendre en continuant te tâter ses ganglions du cou. Elle reprit :

-Tu n'as pas cillé en entendant le râle de ma respiration. Il s'est empiré, tu l'as su dès ma première inspiration, je le sais. Tu n'as pas non plus bronché lorsque tu as sentis mon pouls complètement déréglé...

-Si tu connais déjà tout ce que je suis censé trouver, dis-moi plutôt ce qui te pousse à vouloir mon avis… Je suppose que tu es déjà suivie par un excellent médecin…

-Pas un médecin assez distant pour chasser toute compassion et s'empêcher de pleurer sur mon épaule…

-Je ne suis pas non plus une machine.

-Mais tu sais très bien faire semblant. Je ne veux pas de pitié ni de compassion : je ne les supporte plus. Sois implacable, je sais que tu as de grandes capacités d'abstraction. Personne ne peut être meilleur médecin qu'un mangemort repenti.

Je grimaçais lorsqu'elle citait mon passé. En plus, Tout mangemort même repentis ne serait pas crédible en médecin… Personnellement, j'avais du mal à visualiser Greyback en blouse blanche…

-Qui est ton médecin traitant ?

-Merill.

Merill, je le connaissais. Oui, je comprenais. Il venait juste d'avoir son diplôme, il n'arrivait sans doute pas encore à prendre le recul nécessaire. D'abord aux urgences, il passait son temps à s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'une blessure se faisait un peu trop sanguinolente.

-Alors ?

-La maladie avance vite. Sans doute plus vite que Merill ne l'avait prévu. Combien avait-il dit ?

-Trois ans.

- Ce sera moins.

-Combien alors ?

-Il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires pour évaluer à quels degrés les tissus des poumons sont touchés. Je ne peux pas être précis. Je dirais un an et demi, mais il faudra confirmer. C'est une grossesse à risque. Peut-être faudra-t-il provoquer l'accouchement prématurément pour éviter qu'elle ne te fatigue trop. Elle est peut être la cause de l'avancée fulgurante de la maladie…

Amber sourit. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se leva en douceur pour prendre son sac à main, l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans pour en sortir une enveloppe. Puis elle retrouva sa place initiale et tendit le papier à Drago.

-Ceci est l'attestation qui te donne tous les droits décisionnels si jamais l'accouchement tourne mal... J'ai écrit clairement que je voulais que la vie de l'enfant prévale sur la mienne. Je ne veux pas d'acharnement.

-Tu en as parlé à Ron ?

-Non pas encore…Murmura-t-elle. Je dois le faire…

Elle baissa lentement la tête, se tordant les mains. Je la regardais, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Une unique larme coula de son œil. Elle fit comme si de rien était, comme si cette unique goutte n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'elle n'existait pas ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentie. Ma gorge se serra. Je devais être implacable conformément à son souhait. Je pouvais au moins faire ça pour elle. Impuissant, c'est ce que j'étais, implacablement réalisant. Elle avait fait le bon choix, implacablement parlant. Je serais celui qui serait le plus apte à prendre des décisions à ce moment-là, implacablement réfléchissant. Implacable. Insensible, Implacable. Je ne devais me définir plus que par cela. Implacable. Implacable comme elle envers elle-même. C'était presque injuste qu'elle me demande ça, alors que cela faisait des années que je m'escrimais à renaître, à découvrir mon humanité, il fallait, à mon paroxysme d'humain, qu'on me demande de la perdre à nouveau. On me demandait de retrouver la glacialité. Finalement à leurs yeux, je n'avais pas vraiment changé…Changerais-je un jour ?

-Timothy… et Temperence.

-Pardon ?

-Pour une fille ce sera Temperence, et pour un garçon c'est Timothy…

-C'est joli…

-N'est-ce pas ? Me répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte dans un sourire.

On frappa à la porte. Neville, le retour.

-Amber, Ron te cherche.

-J'arrive, dit-elle en se levant.

Quant à moi, je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver Hermione et oublier ces minutes bien trop pesantes.

C'est finalement vers minuit que je réussis à m'extirper de l'assemblée de moins en moins nombreuse au Square Grimaud. Je tombais littéralement de fatigue et je fus heureux d'enfin pouvoir transplaner. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Je n'osais pas allumer la lumière. Nous avions transformé la banquette clic-clac en lit pour Hermione et moi alors que Nott restait dans la seule chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les meubles. Je tâtonnais dans le noir complet.

-Drago ?

La voix d'Hermione dans un chuchotement me surpris, croyant dur comme fer qu'elle dormait.

-Hermione ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-Si, si ! En fait, je suis somnambule… Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?!

-Très drôle.

Je finis rapidement de me préparer pour la nuit et la rejoignit dans le lit improvisé. A peine couché, elle se jeta sur moi pour se pelotonner dans mes bras.

-T'es vive pour une somnambule…

Dans les ténèbres je l'entendis pouffer et la sentis resserrer son étreinte. Je fis de même.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je t'attendais.

Je fus touché par cette attention et me promis de toujours l'attendre à mon tour. Le silence se fit à nouveau, troublé uniquement par nos souffles qui s'éparpillaient dans la nuit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Je ne compris pas où elle voulait en venir avec cette question soudaine. Je choisis donc de répondre avec prudence.

-A l'instant même parfaitement bien ! Bon, peut-être un peu fatigué mais…

-Je veux dire… Tu viens d'apprendre la mort de beaucoup de tes amis causée par une ligue qui cherche à se venger de toi… L'hostilité de certains membres vis-à-vis de tes anciens camarades… Je comprends que ce soit dur… Tu… tu peux pleurer si tu veux…

Je souris à l'idée. Pleurer ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Cette perspective ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Non, je n'allais pas pleurer. Pour quoi faire ? Je n'étais que très peu affecté par leur mort, nos chemins s'étant séparés le jour où j'avais fui avec Severus l'année de mes seize ans, après avoir tué Dumbledore. Même à Poudlard, nous n'étions pas proches. J'avais perdu tous contacts sauf avec certains fils de mangemorts comme Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott. En revanche, j'aurais voulu qu'ils acceptent de bon cœur ce dernier. Il n'avait rien fait lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'y avait même pas participé ! Il n'avait pas non plus pris part à d'autres méfaits des mangemorts, n'avait pas été membre de la brigade inquisitoriale du temps où Ombrage était notre directrice et jamais il n'avait causé du tort à qui que ce soit par des violences verbales ou physique. En fait, à côté de moi, c'était un véritable saint. Je ne comprenais par leur réticence. S'il y avait bien un seul Serpentard digne d'estime sur Terre, c'était Théodore Nott, toujours fidèle à lui-même et suivant son propre chemin qu'il plaise ou non à son entourage. Il avait un certain cran…Et surtout une bonne dose de caractère buté : une vraie tête de mule. Goyle s'était suicidé quelques mois après la mort de Crabbe, tué par son propre sort de Feudeymon dans la salle sur demande, ne la supportant pas. Autre chose me perturbais : Zabini et Parkinson. Ils étaient toujours en vie. Ils avaient été mes… Bon, on peut considérer que nous étions amis… Quelque chose comme ça… Je voulais les sauver.

Je soupirais en caressant légèrement son bras.

-Non…ça va… Je vais bien… Pour ce qui est de Pucey, Higgs et Flint, je n'étais pas vraiment proche d'eux… J'aurai bien aimé qu'à l'Ordre, ils soient plus ouverts vis-à-vis de Nott, il n'a jamais été hostile envers eux… C'est seulement parce que c'est un serpentard, j'en suis sûr. Cette rivalité ne cesse jamais, même après Poudlard. En ce qui concerne Gyde, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'elle me retrouverait un jour ou l'autre… Je m'y suis préparé…

Malgré l'obscurité, je sentais son regard me transpercer de part en part. Je me mis sur le côté pour me serrer un peu plus contre elle à mon tour.

Elle me murmura d'une voix encore plus étouffée :

-Préparé comment ?

J'enfouis mon visage un peu plus dans sa dense chevelure.

-Je m'y attendais, c'est tout…On s'y fait.

-Moi je ne m'y ferais pas, souffla-t-elle d'une manière étranglée, comme un sanglot.

Elle resserra son étreinte encore et encore et je lui répondis de la même manière.

-Je te promets que tout se passera bien…

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas en mesure de promettre une telle chose.

-Fais-moi confiance…

-Tu as déjà toute ma confiance.

Chaque centimètre de nos corps se touchait à présent et nous dégagions une chaleur suffocante.

-En revanche, tu peux me promettre de tout faire pour rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi, Hermione…

Je sentais son étreinte faiblir et elle, imperceptiblement s'éloigner. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas fléchir sur ce point. Je ne fuirai plus jamais, je me l'étais promis et jamais je ne pourrais défendre ma vie en dépit d'une autre. Protéger une vie était la seule chose qui puisse m'empêcher de poursuivre la mienne.

Je la serrais encore plus fort, si fort que mes bras à la longue en souffraient. Elle se recula et mit sa tête à ma hauteur pour me regarder dans les yeux qu'elle ne voyait pas. Je sentais son souffle courir sur ma joue et ma tempe.

-Alors promet moi de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien.

-Mais il y a deux secondes, tu as dit que…

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule chose que tu veuilles me promettre…et à laquelle je n'aurai qu'à me raccrocher lorsque tu ne seras pas là…Lorsque tu seras en…

Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase. Ma main perdue dans ses cheveux ondulés, je l'embrassais tendrement espérant traduire ce que mes mots ne savaient pas exprimer. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous tombions dans un sommeil des plus profonds, étroitement enlacés.

Il était très tard, ou très tôt, je ne saurais pas le dire exactement. Hermione, éveillé, en se dégageant imperceptiblement de mon étreinte, me sortit de mon sommeil. Le souffle calme d'Hermione faisait frissonner ma peau nue. Mon entrevue avec Amber me revenait en mémoire et un sentiment lourd à porter l'accompagna. J'avais envie de m'en décharger.

-Amber m'a demandé de l'ausculter.

J'avais parlé sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle sentait que son état avait empiré…

-Comment ça ?

-La maladie progresse trop rapidement. En plus avec la grossesse… Il ne lui reste sans doute pas énormément de temps à vivre…

-Elle va mourir ? Je ne savais pas que sa vie…

-Je crois que même Ron n'est pas au courant…

Après un silence, Hermione reprit d'une voix enrouée :

-Combien de temps ?

-Sans doute un an, peut-être un peu plus si on est optimiste…

-Si peu ?!

-La grossesse l'a beaucoup fatiguée…Elle a écrit une lettre, si l'accouchement se passe mal, je serais son référent. Elle me le demande. Elle veut que l'on sauve l'enfant en priorité. Ron va me tuer…

-N'y pensons pas, tout arrivera bien assez tôt…

Elle caressa une de mes joues, l'autre sentait battre ses cils. Je l'aimais et je rêvais de m'oublier pour me dissoudre dans sa peau à la douceur chaleureuse.


	21. Alors qu'ils voulaient vivre

**Coucou ! =) voici un nouveau chapitre ! =) Bonne lecture ! =) **

Rosebury était une énigme, un casse-tête pour Joshua. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle hostilité ? Et comment le contourner pour plus facilement agir à sa guise ? C'était complexe comme situation… Jusqu'à présent, Joshua avait tout fait pour l'éviter car son ami d'enfance le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Son embuscade commençait à prendre forme et il devait savoir s'il pouvait compter sur lui… Tiens tiens, quand on pense au loup il montre ses oreilles - Un proverbe moldu qui lui semblait étrange... En effet l'objet de ses réflexions venait de surgir dans le petit salon de l'immense demeure d'Ash.

- Tiens, Frédérick ! Salut !

- Bonjour.

- Tu attends Ash ?

- Oui.

- Ahlala, toujours aussi loquace, hein ?... Tu sais, je me demandais, c'est fou, non ?... Qu'on se retrouve tous les trois dans ces conditions…

Joshua avait envie de la jouer provocation : il voulait à tout prix une réaction. La froideur nouvelle de Rosebury n'avait pour lui que deux explications : soit il était réellement du côté d'Ash et savait que Bridgestone et lui étaient pris dans un chantage, et étaient des traitres à leur sang, soit il était dans le même cas qu'eux, pris au piège, et les croyait de fervent partisans à l'idéologie mangemort. Joshua devait trancher pour pouvoir mettre sur pied un stratagème afin de se débarrasser de la vieille. Si Bridgestone et lui pouvaient compter sur leur ancien camarade de jeux ou s'il fallait le dégager aussi.

Rosebury ne répondait pas. Joshua décida de continuer, c'était crucial. Il comptait tous les jours que Sarah passait dans ces cachots puants et chaque journée semblait être celle de trop. Il devait y mettre fin, pour elle.

- Bridgestone n'a pas changé, tu as vu ! Toujours aussi empoté ! Il a fait fort quand même pour louper à ce point une mission : laisser échapper les victimes qui se retrouvent aussi d'être des témoins très dangereux pour nous tout en réduisant complètement à néant la ligue ! C'est presque un exploit !

- Toi, non plus.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Toi non plus, Earl, tu n'as pas changé. J'ai jamais pu te cerner.

Ils y étaient ! Approche mon petit… Joshua arbora un sourire de façade.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent…

- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, celle-ci dans ton cas devient presque un défaut.

Joshua ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Rosebury était un rêveur, parfois, il lui arrivait de dire des phrases énigmatiques et cela depuis toujours…

- Je constate donc que le monde autour de nous change, évolue mais qu'au fond de nous, nous restons les mêmes. Tous les trois, nous sommes toujours ces enfants qui courent dans le manoir froid pour échapper à Bellatrix-la-folle…

Rosebury plissa les yeux, semblant intensément réfléchir. Earl reprit, il était à la limite du désespoir. Même la nostalgie laissait de marbre l'homme aux cheveux couleur paille. Il avait pensé qu'un lien commun pourrait faire tomber la muraille, il s'était trompé. Il continuait néanmoins : il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite. L'enjeu était trop grand. Il fallait qu'il touche un point particulièrement sensible.

- Au fait, Frédérick, comment va Liam ?

En entendant le nom de son père, la réaction de Frédérick ne se fit pas attendre. Comment ce mangemort pouvait-il oser souiller son nom en le mettant dans sa bouche?! C'était du sadisme pur et dur. Il dégaina sa baguette avec une vitesse surprenante que seul un entraînement acharné pouvait faire atteindre.

- Ecoute-moi bien, mangemort, je veux bien supporter ton bavardage de vieille mais ne t'avise plus jamais de mentionner son nom, tu le salis. Je ne laisserai pas passer la prochaine fois.

Ouuiiiiiiiiii ! Enfin! Il avait fini par bouger, sortir de son blasement perpétuel ! C'était possible. Ainsi donc ils étaient du même bord ? Parfait ! Joshua n'avait pas cillé lorsque l'homme avait sorti son arme pour la pointer sur son visage et s'était rapproché le menaçant si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Alors que Rosebury s'écartait, Joshua retint son bras en arborant son air le plus sérieux, le plus pénétrant.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, Frédérick Rosebury.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Je te propose que nous nous retrouvions à la taverne du Sanglier Bleu, ce soir.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

- Si. Je voudrais te parler de ma femme. Sans doute voudras-tu en parler autant que de ton père…

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux délavés de Rosebury. Joshua avait la certitude que l'homme en face de lui avait compris son message. Une première pierre qui construirait sa victoire, creuserait la défaite d'Ash.

000

Nott se réveillait, cependant ces derniers mois difficiles ne lui permirent pas de rêvasser. En quelques secondes, il était parfaitement aux aguets. Il observa la chambre, la détailla. Dans une sordide routine il chercha les points morts qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre de sa place. La pièce était petite, elle n'en avait aucun…à part peut-être sous le lit… Des yeux, il chercha machinalement sa baguette, posée négligemment sur la table de chevet. Il grogna quelques injures à l'adresse de cet inconscient de Malfoy et se leva, rassuré par toutes ses observations. Il écouta attentivement les bruits du petit appartement : Il n'y en avait que quelques-uns très ténus provenant des logements voisins. Il était sans doute seul. Armé de sa baguette, sur le qui-vive, il sortit de la chambre pour explorer la deuxième pièce qui faisait office de salon, de cuisine et manifestement de chambre compte tenu de la banquette dépliée et des couvertures qui gisaient dessus. Il vit une autre porte entrouverte sur sa droite : la salle de bain. Elle était totalement noire, ne comportant aucune fenêtre. A peine entré, une lumière provenant d'une source inconnue s'alluma progressivement jusqu'à devenir vive.

En regardant son propre reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il ne put que constater à quel point il avait changé. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et les yeux avaient pris une teinte encore plus grave et sombre qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il était enfant.

Petit, il n'avait jamais eu toute les caractéristiques qu'on pouvait attendre de son jeune âge : de l'innocence, de la naïveté même, un air d'angelot, des yeux pétillants et un rire clair, un teint satiné et de l'insouciance, des rêves, de l'énergie à revendre…

A ses camarades de jeux, il avait préféré les vieux grimoires stockés dans l'immense bibliothèque familiale. Il méprisait ces enfants qu'on mettait à son contact : Crabbe et Goyle étaient deux véritables babouins… Même pas aimables… En revanche, Malfoy avait du potentiel… Intelligent mais parfois trop impulsif et superficiel. Lucius lui avait inculqué des valeurs ridicules que lui, Théodore, du haut de ses sept ans, avait appris à critiquer… C'était ce qui les différenciait vraiment, la maturité.

Alors pour échapper à des jours insipides, il se réfugiait dans des livres. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Il entretenait de grandes conversations avec son père. A dix ans, ils parlaient théorie magique, tactique, lecture, etc. Cependant, le garçon évitait le sujet fâcheux : le statu de mangemort, les considérations racistes,… Jamais son père ne devait apprendre son indépendance intellectuelle, si non, il aurait à subir son courroux le plus dévastateur. En effet, ce dernier manquait cruellement de discernement en ce qui concernait son idéologie. S'il s'était rendu aussi vite lors de l'arrivée des aurors, c'était parce que toujours empreint du pessimisme caractéristique des Nott, il était persuadé que la fin de Voldemort avait sonné. Pessimisme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ainsi, Théodore avait toujours été seul, au fond de lui, et avait la sensation d'être un imposteur où qu'il soit. Chaque interlocuteur amenait un masque différent : avec ses camarades et les professeurs, il était froid, distant et se moquait intérieurement d'eux, avec son père et ses amis il feignait l'enthousiasme du fanatisme en criant silencieusement d'indignation.

Sa mère était morte à l'âge de ses six ans. On lui répétait qu'il avait hérité de son intelligence et il aimait l'entendre. Il se souvenait par bribes de souvenirs le regard perçant et vif, les coups d'œil de connivence entre eux lorsqu'il répondait avec aplomb et justesse à un autre adulte. Oui, il devait l'amuser du haut de ses toutes premières années à répliquer ainsi avec affront… Théodore se persuadait qu'elle devait être fière de lui dans ces moments et qu'elle le serait peut-être encore aujourd'hui. Il vivait dans cette perspective et l'idée de décevoir sa mère où qu'elle soit lui serrait le cœur. Il s'était alors promis de toujours agir et parler intelligemment, c'était une affaire de dignité. Mieux valait ne rien faire, ne rien dire plutôt que de se couvrir de honte. Souvent, il se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à épouser un homme aussi austère que son père. Encore un mariage arrangé pensait-il, non sans un rictus.

Cependant, toujours avec cette grande capacité d'introspection, il s'était rendu compte que la vivacité d'esprit ne faisait pas à elle seule un homme. Il y avait d'autres qualités qu'il avait pu observer comme la fidélité, le courage, l'altruisme… Son jugement sévère avait décrété que ces traits de caractère étaient aussi des vertus et que toujours dans un souci d'être irréprochable, il devait se les approprier. Peut-être est-ce un comble, mais c'était pour Malfoy que Théodore avait mis en pratique ce qu'il avait théorisé. Il ne l'avait pas vendu à ce Rosebury et s'en félicitait. Très cérébral, il avait prévu la conduite la plus cohérente à ses nouvelles valeurs et s'y était tenu sans plus revenir dessus, malgré la souffrance et la crainte…Il admettait qu'il était d'une rigidité effrayante, la prochaine étape à sa nouvelle construction de lui-même serait de briser la clôture qui retenait ses sentiments. L'humain était un être complexe et Théodore n'avait pas choisi la voie la plus simple en choisissant de s'humaniser. En fait, c'était la plus dure. Une seule chose le motivait : retrouver la même étincelle dans ses yeux que celle qu'il avait déjà constaté dans ceux de sa mère.

Cela faisait un petit moment que Nott était perdu dans sa contemplation. En fait, réfléchissant, il ne se voyait pas vraiment. Cependant, prenant cette fixité comme le comble du narcissisme, qu'il avait décidé de considérer comme un grand défaut, il décida de reporter son attention sur le reste de la pièce.

Soudain, il prit conscience qu'il était très sale et décida de prendre une douche. L'hygiène, très important l'hygiène, pour un humain…

Après s'être lavé et senti avec délectation l'eau brûlante sur son corps, il avait…emprunté, oui, c'était le mot, quelques habits à Malfoy. Ce dernier ayant bien grandi, ils lui allaient parfaitement… Jamais il n'aurait cru que le petit Drago deviendrait aussi grand et qu'il aurait rattrapé avec autant d'efficacité son retard hormonal. Il se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim. Son estomac creux le mena donc jusque dans la « cuisine » et se fit cuire des pâtes. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, ayant toujours bénéficié du service de ses elfes de maison. La baisse de standing avait dû être très dure pour le petit Malfoy qui y attachait beaucoup d'importance. S'appuyant donc sur ce qu'il avait lu dans cet étrange livre moldu qui avait atterrit sans qu'il sache comment dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il réussit parfaitement ce qu'il avait entrepris, comme à son habitude. Il suffisait d'une lecture et le texte était enregistré dans les confins de sa mémoire. Parfois fatiguant, parfois bien utile…

Alors qu'il finissait son assiette, un bruit le tira de ses réflexions. Il y avait du mouvement derrière la porte de l'appartement. Instinctivement il se raidit et serra sa baguette dans sa main. Les bruits s'intensifiant, il se leva et se nicha dans un coin du salon, résigné à en découdre. Ils étaient là, il le sentait. Essayant de contrôler son angoisse croissante, il ne put étouffer l'horreur qui le saisit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'on appuyait sur la poigné en poussant sur la porte. Il était encore vulnérable, sa vigueur était toujours vaporeuse : il n'était pas encore prêt à se battre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement poussé par l'individu qui entra d'un pas lourd et ralentit par son propre poids. Un peu courbé, il marchait en prononçant des paroles inintelligibles qui ressemblaient à des grognements.

- Malfoy ?!

- Ca à l'air de t'étonner ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin à pointer ta baguette ? Dis-je avec un air suspicieux.

Ce type n'allait quand même pas retourner sa veste après que nous l'ayons sauvé ?!

- Certaines choses me paraissaient suspectes… Les bruits…

Il rangea son arme et s'avança dans la pièce, toute la pression qui s'était accumulée, en s'évaporant le laissait vide.

- Tu sais quand même que tu es dans mon appartement, non ? Et la personne la plus susceptible de rentrer chez moi, c'est… moi…?

Je n'arrivais pas à réprimer un sourire moqueur.

- Prends moi pour un crétin, Malfoy.

- Oh non, crétin, je n'oserais pas…Parano en revanche…

- Si tu avais passé trois mois comme ceux que je viens de passer, tu serais pareil…Non, tu serais pire.

- Dans ce cas il est heureux que ça t'arrive à toi plutôt qu'à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces sacs ?

- Des courses ! Je me doutais bien que mon petit Théo aurait faim après avoir roupillé tout ce temps ! Mais je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu ! Je serais toi, je finirais mon assiette avant qu'elle ne refroidisse…

Nott me lança un regard mi-noir, mi-amusé. J'aimais énormément l'exaspérer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu excellais dans la cuisson des pâtes…

- Moi non plus, Dray.

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le dernier mot avec un une sorte de sourire sadique en remarquant ma grimace de dégoût. C'était assez moche comme surnom…

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est laid comme petit nom…Cependant, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix… C'est pour te vacciner contre l'emploi de « Théo »…

- L'emploi de « Théo » ? C'est grave comme maladie ?

- Mortel.

Nott se rassit à la petite table de la cuisine pour finir sa plâtrée. Je m'assis sur la deuxième chaise en face de lui. Nous reprîmes nos airs sérieux.

- Je crois que tu as des choses de grande importance à me dire…

- En effet, de la plus haute.

000

Ron tournait en rond dans le salon de la petite maison qu'il habitait depuis peu avec Amber. Ils avaient envisagé de quitter leur appartement dès qu'ils avaient su qu'Amber était enceinte. Elle voulait lui parler…Qu'il y avait-il de si important ? Soudain, il entendit le bruit léger d'une transplanation. C'était elle, il en était sûr. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, il fut frappé par la tristesse de ses yeux que ce sourire de façade n'arrivait en rien à dissimuler.

Elle s'assit sur la petite banquette et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire.

000

- C'était au mois mars, vers dix-neuf heure, j'étais encore dans la bibliothèque municipale. Une femme m'a abordé, son objectif me concernant ne me paraissait pas très…spirituel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Dit-il avec tout le mépris dont un être humain pouvait être capable.

Plutôt bien fait par nature, les filles attirées par son physique l'exaspéraient au plus haut point, lui qui n'accordait que de l'importance à l'intellect. En fait, je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ce type n'était pas allé à Serdaigle.

- …Et tu sais ô combien je déteste être dérangé quand je travaille, reprit-il avec ce rictus ironique. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour lui expliquer que je n'étais pas très disposé à la suivre…Elle est partie vexée comme un pou et moi, agacé, je me suis remis à faire des recherches…Je recherchais un article sur une plante particulièrement dangereuse d'Amazonie…

Nott savait tout retenir, tout emmagasiner dans sa mémoire sans aucun effort mais a à peine deux minutes de récit, il m'assommait. Je sentais que ça allait être long, surtout s'il commençait à se perdre dans les détails… J'en étais presque à me dire que s'il ne parlait jamais à Poudlard, c'était pour cacher cette lacune.

- J'étais dans les rayons consacrés à la magie noire…Et oui, parce que cette plante est utilisée dans des potions très réglementées par la loi, voire interdites par le ministère. Même la plante en elle-même, elle…

- Je me fous de ton brin d'herbe, Nott. Viens en au fait, où je glisse par inadvertance du véritaserum dans ton yaourt.

Le regard avec lequel il me transperça de part en part était plus froid qu'un vent polaire. Non, finalement, Serpentard lui convenait sans doute mieux…

- Je reprends, Dray.

Je le déteste, c'est officiel.

- J'aurais dû me méfier dès cet instant. Une fille comme elle, prête à sortir en boîte où aller dans je ne sais pas trop quel autre endroit ennuyeux ne viens pas chercher un mec au fond d'une bibliothèque déserte au rayon magie noire… Au mieux, si elle sait lire, elle s'arrête aux périodiques dans l'entrée, pour lire un article sur la manucure…

- Tu veux donc dire que c'était un piège. Poursuis, je t'en prie… Plaçais-je avec agacement.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme est entré dans la bibliothèque avec une démarche mal à l'aise. Il ne regardait pas les étagères, il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il s'est directement dirigé vers le rayon où je me trouvais. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un livre, la bibliothécaire l'a interpellé pour demander s'il avait une autorisation du ministère. Il s'est retourné en bafouillant et s'est enfui. Une vieille femme est arrivée à sa suite. Elle présenta le papier demandé à l'homme précédent et se dirigea dans le secteur de la bibliothèque où je me trouvais. Elle prit rapidement un livre sur les vampires et s'assit à ma table alors que les trois autres étaient libres. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à une page qui semblait tout à fait arbitraire, au milieu, en plein dans le chapitre concernant l'habitat. Ils vivent dans des grottes creusées par leurs soins dans le Caucase ou dans des cabanes construites dans les arbres en Transylvanie. Ils préfèrent les climats tempérés continentaux… Oui, oui, je continue…

Nott se maudissait intérieurement, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un récit simple sans divaguer ? Son esprit analytique était incapable de synthétiser. Il se promit de travailler sur ce point.

- Cette vieille femme a commencé à vouloir débuter une conversation. Je me suis dit que vraiment, ce n'était pas ma journée…Devant mon mutisme, la vieille a rapidement abandonné et est partie sans même ranger son livre. Je suis sorti vers vingt heure trente. En descendant les escaliers de marbre, j'ai remarqué trois sorciers emmitouflés dans leurs capes qui attendaient je ne sais quoi sous la pluie battante. Je comptais aller dans le vieux pub du Cracmol Joyeux pour manger une pomme de terre garnie… C'est que je mourais de faim… Je n'ai pas transplané, je voulais marcher un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes…Rapidement, j'ai senti quelque chose d'anormal. On me suivait. Les trois sorciers me collaient au train. Pour vérifier si je ne devenais pas parano, je tournais dans des ruelles étroites en prenant garde d'être toujours visible… Ils suivaient ma trace, Malfoy… Ce n'était pas juste une impression. J'étais tiraillé entre savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient et m'en débarrasser. J'errais, totalement perdu. Dans la carte élaborée par mon cerveau, je n'arrivais pas à me repérer. Soudain, je débouchai sur une avenue moldue très fréquentée : j'étais allé bien trop à l'est et bien sûr impossible de retourner en arrière ! Je faisais mine de marcher paisiblement le long des magasins en essayant de rester impassible au bruit que faisaient les fameuses caisses en fer que les moldus domptent de l'intérieur… Les voaturs je crois… Avant même que je ne trouve une solution pour semer mes poursuivants, trois autres silhouettes vêtues de cape de sorcier arrivaient vers moi. J'étais cerné ! Tous me montraient discrètement qu'ils étaient armés et me menaçaient. Sans réfléchir, avec l'énergie du désespoir, je m'engouffrais dans l'unique petite rue perpendiculaire qui restait entre les deux groupes. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réussis à transplaner jusqu'à chez moi pour récupérer en vitesse mes recherches. Je n'ose pas imaginer sur quoi elles pourraient déboucher entre des mains malveillantes. Au début, je croyais que c'était après elles qu'ils en avaient.

- Des recherches sur quoi ?

- Tu sais, même après la guerre, il y a toujours des sortilèges noirs qui persistent sur des objets, des maisons… Sans compter que cette magie clandestine évolue bien plus rapidement que la blanche sans que nous puissions la contrôler. Tous les jours nous recensons plus de soixante nouveaux sorts. Tout le secteur de Défense contre les forces du mal du Centre National de Recherche Magique est mobilisé depuis sept ans. Je cherche à contrer un sort à peu près dix fois plus puissant que celui avec lequel tu as ensorcelé le collier pour Dumbledore.

Je déglutis difficilement. Ce n'était vraiment pas de la gnognotte.

- Tu es…tu es chercheur ?

- Professeur Théodore Nott, expert en magie noire et docteur en Défense contre les forces du mal…

Son sourire étincelant découvrit ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées dans un sourire de tombeur…Dont il n'avait cure. Ses yeux pétillaient de fierté envers lui-même.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ? Vendeur à « Farces pour sorcier facétieux » ?

- Mais dis-moi, tu pourrais proposer tes blagues pour les papiers d'emballage des patacitrouilles ! Je crois qu'ils sont en train de refaire le stock…Je suis médicomage au service des urgences de sainte Mangouste…

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus tomber malade…

- Oui, après-tous les soins que je t'administre depuis avant-hier, Théo, je viens de parfaitement te prouver mon incompétence.

- Ce n'est pas Hermione qui a tout fait ?

Soudain mon ventre se retourna douloureusement et une colère sourde me serra le cœur. De quel droit se permettait-il de l'appeler par son prénom ?! Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment…Enfin je crois…Nott avait bien changé.

- Non. Bon aller reprenons !

- Pourquoi cette lueur soudaine dans tes yeux Malfoy ?

Non ! Ne me dites pas que même _ça_ il l'avait vu ! A coup sûr pour ses adversaires, ce type était dangereux.

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu me fais de l'effet…

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, affreusement, aller continue !

Nott avait d'excellentes aptitudes en introspection. Il savait pourquoi cette conversation n'avançait pas : il redoutait le moment. Le moment où il devrait relater leur mort. Le temps était compté pourtant, s'ils voulaient retrouver Pansy et Blaise. Sans grand effort il ferma son esprit à toute sorte de sentiments : Il allait tout raconter d'une traite, en espérant que Malfoy le suivrait.

- Arrivé chez moi, j'ai pris les documents. Un hibou m'attendait. Le destinataire de la lettre m'était inconnu. Un certain Frédérick Rosebury. Il m'expliquait qu'il désirait me voir pour me parler de sa ligue : celle des Chrysanthèmes pâles et d'une deuxième qu'il désirait créer : celle des Camélias Blancs. Il était à l'origine exclu pour moi de me rendre au rendez-vous, mieux, je cherchais un moyen de les démanteler mais une chose m'a décidé du contraire : ils cherchaient quelqu'un qui te connaissais bien… Ça m'a vite paru suspect, je me suis douté que tu avais des ennuis…Quoi d'autre ? Je lui ai donc répondu que j'acceptais de le rencontrer dans un bar sorcier. Une chose m'intriguait : pourquoi déblatérer dans une simple lettre autant d'insultes sur les moldus ? C'était bien évidemment pour m'amadouer, ça sautait aux yeux. Ils me croyaient donc dans leurs rangs… Alors pourquoi m'avoir menacé ? N'oubliant pas qu'au début leurs trois premières tentatives avaient été simplement de m'aborder « subtilement ».

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot dans un sourire moqueur.

- Je penchais pour la théorie du dérapage : me voyant m'enfuir, ils avaient dû être alarmés. Cette réaction, ce manque de réflexion et de recul sur la situation était le signe imparable que je n'avais fait jusque-là que de rencontrer des sous-fifres du groupuscule qui ressentaient la pression d'un pouvoir plus fort et qui n'avaient pas de grade assez élevé pour prendre des décisions et des initiatives seuls. Ils ne faisaient que répondre à des ordres, j'en étais certain. Au rendez-vous, je trouvais un homme seul, blond, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Je l'avais remarqué parce qu'il regardait constamment d'un air nerveux la porte d'entrée par laquelle j'étais rentré… une demi-heure plus tôt que lui. Comme je le présumais, c'était Rosebury en personne. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour commencer à me parler de son projet : Il y avait trois ligues : les Lys Eclatants, les Camélias Blancs et les Chrysanthèmes Pâles. Les Camélias Blancs ayant été dévastés par tes soins -d'ailleurs je te tire mon chapeau ! L'objectif d' « Ash », la meneuse, puisque c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait, était de la faire renaître de ses cendres et de me faire chef. Il ne me précisa rien d'autre mais le besoin qu'ils avaient que je fusse un de tes proches laissait clairement apparaître qu'ils avaient sans doute des intentions à ton encontre peu louables… Il fallait que j'en sache plus. Je l'ai donc suivi dans le manoir des Gyde… Figure toi qu'il est encore plus sinistre que lorsqu'il était encore plein de vie. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible…

Le moment approchait…

- C'est là que j'ai rencontré Meredith. Elle a bien vieillie ! Enfin je veux dire : beaucoup… Beaucoup vieillie…Pas « bien »… Bref. Elle m'a présenté son projet : trois groupes sous sa coupe, ceux dont m'a parlé Rosebury. Sa volonté de semer le trouble… Et par-dessus tout, depuis que tu as livré son mari et surtout ruiné sa première ligue des Camélias, causer ta perte. Pour cette tâche, elle voulait compter sur moi, elle pensait que quelqu'un te connaissant aurait plus de chance d'en finir… Tous ceux à qui elle avait demandé avant moi ont refusé… Ils ont tué Pucey, ils ont tué Flint, ils ont tué Bullstrode, Higgs…Terence, je… Pour voir si… Si j'étais de leur côté… Je … Je n'avais pas prévu ça… Ils ont ramené des cachots Terence. J'ai joué mon air dédaigneux lorsque de toute ma longueur, je le voyais écroulé sur le sol mais mon aplomb a chaviré en voyant les yeux pleins de défis qu'il levait vers moi. Il n'avait pas peur, Drago, il savait ce qui l'attendait et était prêt à subir les conséquences de ses résolutions. J'avais assez de connaissance en contre-maléfice pour résilier ceux qui empêchaient les transplanations... C'est ce que j'ai fait… Après je…Je me suis doucement avancé vers lui, toujours incapable de se relever, très… très faible… J'aurais dû y penser, Drago, j'aurais dû y penser ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?! Moi qui pense toujours à tout, même aux choses inutiles, cette fois-ci je n'y ai pas pensé, Malfoy…

- Penser, à quoi, Théodore ?

Sa voix s'était brisée, et au-delà, je devinais que c'était quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon ami qui s'était fissuré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi troublé. En fait le Nott que je connaissais lors de notre scolarité n'était qu'une faible partie de lui, la partie immergée d'un iceberg complexe, humain et tourmenté.

Nott serrait les lèvres pour camoufler leurs tremblements. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ses sept ans, lorsqu'il était tombé de son balai et qu'il s'était cassé le bras en trois. Son père lui en avait rapidement fait passer l'envie… Et là, alors qu'il y repensait, cette eau traîtresse remontait à ses yeux pour brouiller sa vue et ruiner sa dignité.

- Je…je me suis accroupi devant lui, toujours dans le rôle du méchant. J'ai tiré sa tête en arrière avec ses cheveux. Son regard n'avait pas perdu toute sa défiance. Soudain, j'ai souri, alors que lui seul pouvait me voir. J'ai pris de mon autre main son bras et j'ai transplané. J'ai fui… avec lui… Pourtant je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Arrivé sur une colline herbeuse où j'avais passé mon enfance à m'entraîner à voler sur un balai…Du sang. Du sang partout… Une mare de sang…

La goute fourbe et sournoise s'écrasa sur la joue creuse.

- Je l'ai désartibulé, Drago… Il était trop faible… Il a perdu sa jambe gauche… Il hurlait de douleur pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang… Je ne pouvais rien faire…Je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière pour chercher la jambe, je n'avais rien pour stopper l'hémorragie… Je ne pouvais rien faire…Juste le regarder mourir dans mes bras… Il… Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de me revoir…et m'a demandé d'abréger ses souffrances. Alors…c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai lancé le sort impardonnable… Avada…

Sa voix s'était tue dans un murmure. Il fermait les yeux pour chasser ces souvenirs terribles. Moi, je me sentais faiblir, mon visage aussi blanc qu'un linceul.

- J'ai fermé ses yeux ternes, je l'ai enterré au pied d'un large hêtre… Protégé par ses bras de la pluie et du soleil… Et je me suis enfui, encore une fois…Dans ma fuite, j'ai rencontré Blaise et Pansy, je les ai mis au courant, ils sont eux aussi en cavale. Tous les premiers samedi du mois, on se retrouve à l'auberge de la Vieille Harpie pour s'échanger les dernières nouvelles. Dans trois semaines, ils y seront, normalement, dit-il en frissonnant. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai voyagé, changeant de lieu toute les semaines, par sécurité. Je sais qu'ils surveillaient mon appartement, le manoir de mon père, mon travail, les bibliothèques, les hôpitaux… Ils nous veulent tous les deux maintenant… Une chose n'arrêtait pas de me torturer : aurais-je pu réellement ou non sauver Terence, ce jour-là ? N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse guérir la désartibulation ? Je ne dormais plus la nuit : de crainte et de remords. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, je suis allée à la bibliothèque centrale de Londres avec une fausse identité. C'est là qu'ils m'ont reconnu. Ils m'ont poursuivi, encore une fois, je me suis perdu du côté moldu. Dans mon errance désespérée, je suis atterri sur un pallier moldu. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais trop faible pour transplaner, je le savais. Il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen pour leur échapper, un moyen auquel je n'avais pas pensé avec Terence… J'ai utilisé un paillasson de moldu comme portauloin… Je suis arrivé rue Churchill, à l'autre bout de Londres…Tu connais la suite…

- Et alors ?

- Quoi, « et alors », Malfoy ?

- Tu aurais pu le sauver ?

Théodore soupira en baissant les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

- Non. A moins d'avoir été dans un hôpital, ayant à proximité des appareils et des connaissances spécifiques, son cas était trop grave pour que je puisse le gérer.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Il me répondit d'un sourire triste, un sourire qui n'était pas beau à voir.


	22. Un soupçon de jalousie ?

**Bien l'bonjour à toutes ! =) Voici un tout nouveau chapitre ! =) en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! =) **

**Scpotter :**** merci pour ta review ! (héhé) Je suis heureuse de voir que tu prends plaisir à suivre ma fiction =) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! **

Luna regardait Neville de la façon la plus sérieuse qui soit. Elle lui posa une main sur son épaule, réconfortante.

- Depuis quand a-t-il disparu, Neville ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce et la plus engageante. Il répondit en raclant sa voix un peu éteinte.

- Deux jours, à peu près…

- Deux jours ? Ce n'est pas…

- C'est énorme, Luna ! Il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…Il me semblait un peu étourdi ces derniers temps…

- Tu crois qu'il est…

- Je crois qu'on peut l'envisager, dit-il le visage de plus en plus renfermé.

Il l'avait accompagné pendant si longtemps…Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa vie sans lui, comme s'il avait toujours été là… Son fidèle compagnon de route…

- Il faut demander de l'aide au autres…Tu as entendu ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu crois que c'est… ?

- Oui, sans doute…

- Oui, je l'ai entendu moi aussi ! Oui sans aucun doute : c'est lui, il est de retour !

- Regarde ! Il est là !

- Trevor !

Ce satané crapaud n'était pas encore mort.

000

Earl s'assit à la table de Rosebury qui sirotait déjà une bièraubeurre.

- Nous devions parler ?

- Je vais aller droit au but, Frederick. Ton père est tenu enfermé par Ash, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Toi, c'est Sarah ?

- Oui, une pierre deux coup : elle l'utilise aussi contre Bridgestone.

- Alors ça a chauffé pour Sarah, non ? Lorsque l'autre abruti à tout fait couler…

- Elle est dans les cachots, ça craint… Tu sais, elle ne voit plus…

L'homme blond considéra le fond du verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains un instant, paraissant réfléchir.

- Il faut qu'on s'entre aide…Pour nos proches… J'ai cru…

- Que nous avions viré de bord avec Conrad.

- Oui, je…je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se demandait la même chose à ton propos… Elle nous divise pour mieux nous contrôler. Il faut maintenant qu'on se serre les coudes.

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ta femme.

- Où est ton père ?

- Dans son manoir, reclus. Il est trop vieux pour faire quoi que soit. Il ne peut même plus faire de gerbes d'étincelles avec sa baguette. Pour l'instant, il est en sécurité.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas retrouvé de remplaçant à Conrad…

- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres d'Ash…C'est elle qui me désigne de candidats potentiels.

- Le dernier, c'est Nott ?

- Oui, à mon avis, il est mort.

- Non.

Le cœur de Frederick avait manqué un battement.

- N…Non ?

- Il a atterrit chez notre ami Malfoy junior.

- Tu as retrouvé Malfoy ?

- Ca n'a pas été très compliqué : il a repris sa vie tranquille…il a même une petite-amie…Hermione Granger…

- Ash t'as demandé de les surveiller ? Si elle ne me fait pas confiance, c'est mauvais pour moi, ça…

- C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative…

L'homme blond se mit directement sur la défensive.

- Tu veux prendre avantage sur mon dos, c'est ça ?

Earl ne put retenir un sourire, son compagnon n'avait pas assez de recul sur la situation actuelle…

- Je me fous d'Ash, ou appelons la plutôt par son vrai nom : Meredith Gyde.

- Toi aussi tu l'as reconnue ?

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier l'affront fait à ma mère ? Maintenant que nous sommes unis tous les trois, elle ne peut rien pour nous. Son arme contre nous était la rivalité : elle ne l'a plus. Il est temps pour nous de nous affranchir ! Nous n'avons plus à subir ses ordres ! Nos objectifs sont maintenant : délivrer Liam, Sarah et ses autres prisonniers et la livrer avec tous ses idiots à sa botte… Tu marches avec moi ? Conrad me suis déjà.

- Tu veux faire une révolte ?!

- Non, une révolution.

- …Je marche, Joshua.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec effusion. Prend garde, Meredith, ils auront ta peau.

000

Hermione trouvait leur hôte agréable. Ce dernier allait bientôt emménager au quartier général, c'était vrai, le petit appartement de Drago était un peu juste pour trois personnes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu s'attacher autant à Nott. C'est vrai, il avait tellement changé depuis Poudlard ! Sous son regard dur et méprisant, elle avait préféré raser les murs des couloirs de l'école, cependant elle avait trouvé une étrange lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se montrait brillante lors des cours en commun avec les serpentards. Ce personnage mystérieux avec ses zones d'ombres et son monde de silence l'intimidait notamment pour son intelligence. Plus mature que les autres, il avait été le seul de sa maison à lui épargner les insultes et pour cette raison, Hermione l'avait toujours estimé.

- Je peux ?

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Répondit-elle dans un sourire en se poussant sur la droite du canapé pour que l'objet de ses réflexions puisse s'asseoir à sa gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- _Les cent plus grands matchs de Quidditch de l'histoire_ …

- Ah… Tu dois être sacrément désespérée pour lire un truc pareil.

- C'est le dernier de sa bibliothèque que je n'ai pas encore lu…

Nott sourit de façon plu franche.

- Malfoy et la lecture, ça n'a jamais été une très grande histoire d'amour…

- Et toi ?

- _Rôle et Impact des animagus dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie_ …

- Ah ! Ça doit être très intéressant !

- Oui ! Je pense sincèrement que le ministère devrait reconsidérer leurs statuts au sein de la société…

- Oui, il faudrait cesser de les considérer comme des dangers potentiels mais comme des atouts.

- Ils seraient des espions parfaits…Dans la mesure du possible bien-sûr !

- Le chat de Mcgonagall me semble par exemple un bon camouflage…

- J'ai lu que pour savoir quel animagus nous serions il faut regarder son patronus… Si c'est le cas, il serait inutile que j'essaie…

- C'est… ?

- Un albatros royal du nord, dit-il en gonflant exagérément la poitrine d'orgueil, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Et toi ?

- Une loutre…

- Ouais, t'as pas beaucoup chance non plus…

Ils se sourirent.

- Moi je l'aime bien, ma loutre !...

- Ah c'est sûr c'est… c'est mignon, quoi, c'est gentil… Dit-il avec un air moqueur qui n'échappa pas à la sorcière.

Après un silence, il sortit de ses réflexions :

- Je me demande quel pouvait être le patronus de Voldemort…

- Tu crois qu'il pouvait ?!

- Sans doute. Même s'il était dévoré par la haine, il devait conserver quelques souvenirs agréables, à Poudlard notamment. Ou alors… Je sais pas, par exemple la première fois où il est allé sur le chemin de traverse, lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était un sorcier ou… sa première victime ?

Hermione rougit. Comment pouvait-il la percer à jour aussi simplement après quelques mots échangés ? Sans qu'il ne le montre tout à fait, elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait rapidement cernée, ce qui la dérouta. Trop vif, trop fin, trop psychologue. Sa perspicacité était effrayante et hypnotisante.

Brillant, voilà ce qu'il était. Soudain, elle se sentit bête et essaya de dissimuler le rouge de ses joues : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à lui et de sans arrêt constater que ses aptitudes faisaient pâles figures en comparaison des siennes. Son jugement, qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme une référence sûre lui importait énormément. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une seule seconde de sa vie il lui arrive de la mépriser pour avoir dit ou fait une idiotie. Hermione se savait plus intelligente que la norme et voulait que Nott le reconnaisse. En fait, elle voulait son estime et sa confiance, choses qui, venant de cet individu si singulier, avaient une valeur incalculable pour avoir été délivrées par un jugement sûr, dur et impartial.

Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry non plus. Ginny pas plus. Amber supportait cet insupportable silence. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis :

-Y en a marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Je ne suis pas encore morte que je sache ! Et avec votre tête d'enterrement, vous me faites perdre du temps précieux ! Je veux vivre, alors je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas m'embaumer trop tôt ! Non mais regardez-vous ! On dirait que vous revenez de mes funérailles ! Moi, je veux regarder autant de fois qu'il me sera permis le soleil se lever alors ne me gâchez pas ce plaisir, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, qu'importe le nombre qu'il me reste à en voir, ils seront toujours aussi beau. Mais respirez ! On dirait que quelque chose vous étouffe ! L'air frais remplis mes poumons, ma poitrine se lève et s'abaisse au rythme de ma respiration, mon estomac, mes intestins nourrissent toutes les cellules de mon corps en leur donnant ce dont elles ont besoin, mon cœur pompe le sang de mes veines et le redistribue dans mes artères. Je sens chaque goutte de sang circuler à une vitesse folle dans mon organisme. Et ette complexité fait de notre machine vivante la plus belle invention sur terre. Je ne veux pas que vous la dénigriez ou que vous en oubliiez sa force et sa fragilité. Est-ce bien clair ?!

-Oui Mam…Amber…

-Harry ?

-Oui Amber.

-Ron ?!...Ronald Weasley ?!

-Oui…, murmura-t-il.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'à sa vue, le monde entier avait perdu de toute sa beauté, mais pour elle, il ferait semblant de voir des merveilles et même l'invisible, si elle le lui demandait.

J'entrais dans l'appartement après une journée éreintante. Je ne tenais plus debout. Il y avait eu une explosion dans la boutique de Bajow & Beurk. Avec tous les objets maléfiques qui s'entassaient là-dedans – Et j'en savais quelque chose – Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Un mélange d'auras de sortilèges noirs et BOUM ! Pendant l'heure de pointe… Bien que située dans l'allée des Embrumes, le souffle de l'explosion avait été assez fort et les maléfices assez malins pour gagner le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés graves. Il était minuit passé. Je fus surpris, en ouvrant la porte, de voir que la pièce principale était toujours éclairée et qu'Hermione et…Nott… bavardaient joyeusement. Hermione essayait d'enrôler le jeune homme dans sa Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Ce dernier la repoussait en riant et en brandissant le même argument que moi-même lorsqu'elle avait essayé de me convaincre : « mais Hermione, tu sais bien qu'on a besoin d'eux pour que l'économie sorcière britannique fonctionne » -« Espèce d'égoïste ». La même bête sournoise qu'il y a quelques jours se mit à grogner dans mon ventre et une grosse gêne me prit au cœur lorsqu'elle lui effleura négligemment l'avant-bras en pouffant. Voyons Drago, calme-toi. Ils ne font que parler… Elle est beaucoup plus proche d'Harry ou de Ron… Quoi qu'il en soit, je sentais que le séjour de Nott devait être un tantinet écourté… Il prenait vraiment trop de place…Je détestais ce sentiment en moi…C'était de la jalousie, je devais me l'avouer…Pourquoi ? Etais-je si peu sûr de moi face au Grand Nott ? Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs : une intelligence vive – Même si je n'étais pas si mal lotis, hein ? – Un goût prononcé pour la lecture, les débats interminables…Mais Theodore n'étais pas assez… était trop…sombre… Trop sombre pour le caractère flamboyant de la jeune femme. Son ironie à la longue, risquerait de la blesser, il la mettrait mal à l'aise… Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas…

Leurs regards se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour me fixer. Ils perdirent rapidement leurs mines enjouées.

- Drago, ça va ?

- J'ai une tête à faire peur ou quoi ?

- C'est rien de le dire, Malfoy, on dirait que tu t'es battu contre une armée de harpies.

- C'est presque ça… Il y a eu une explosion près du chemin de traverse. Pas de morts mais énormément de blessés graves… De la magie noire à gogo, j'ai cru qu'on n'en finirait jamais…

Elle était loin. A des kilomètres de moi dans notre lit. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait déjà remplacé… Bien sûr, je savais que c'était faux, ce n'était juste qu'une impression, une sensation désagréable que je devais faire oublier à mon cœur pour amour pour elle et pour amitié pour lui. Oui, je venais officiellement de le déclarer dans la catégorie « ami »…Néanmoins…Qu'il prenne garde s'il voulait y rester… Oui, j'étais de mauvaise foi. Et je le vivais bien. Enfin…

Hermione, alors qu'elle somnolait, sentit deux bras s'insinuer autour d'elle, et la serrer, la presser tendrement contre ce corps chaud à côté d'elle. Elle sourit à ce contact. Elle aimait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Drago ?

- Non, c'est Nott.

- Idiot ! Cracha-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur un bras.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, le visage submergé par ses boucles odorantes. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

- Jaloux ? Sourit-elle

- Affreusement, j'en ai bien peur…

J'entendis le froissement de son rire silencieux. Elle se tourna vers moi, toujours dans la prise de mes bras et se blottit contre ma poitrine en murmurant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Que serais-je si je ne la connaissais pas ? Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, rompus par la fatigue.

Les trois insurgés étaient assis à une table, dans une taverne moldue au nord de Londres. Ils avaient pris au pif trois boissons parmi la longue liste de breuvage sur la carte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se sentaient fins maintenant, avec leur diabolo fraise.

- Meredith a trouvé un remplaçant à Conrad.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Sinead Rockwood, répondit Frederick dans une grimace. Elle sera chargée…de retrouver Malfoy junior…

Un silence suivit.

- Oh Merlin… C'en est fini de nous !...

- Mais non ! Conrad, on est trois. Elle est seule ! On va bien arriver à bout de cette folle !

Earl savait maintenant que la plus grosse tâche était de motiver ses troupes. Il en avait la responsabilité. Ils seraient plus forts en ayant confiance en eux… Et ils pouvaient se permettre.

- …Adieu veau, vache, cochon, couvée !...

- Il y a aussi Meredith…

- …Je me meurs, je suis mort, je suis enterré !...

- Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu crains cette momie ?! … Rosebury, fais taire ce crétin !... Merci. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est même plus capable de transplaner ! Elle a peut-être été une sorcière redoutable dans sa jeunesse mais maintenant, la vieillesse lui a fait perdre toutes ses capacités. Trois galions qu'elle fait infarctus si on lui lance un sortilège bloque-jambe !

- Mais n'oublie pas les pourritures qu'on a sous nos ordres…

- Justement Frederick, nous avons le temps d'élaborer une tactique infaillible. Nous aurons avec nous l'effet de surprise et avec un plan rapide dans sa réalisation, nous les mettrons rapidement hors d'état de nuire. J'ai déjà un auror infiltrée. Elle nous aidera nécessairement. Il faut en faire venir d'avantage pour faire une insurrection de l'intérieur. Voici mon plan : Nous allons entrer en communication avec l'Ordre du Phénix, qui est bien plus souple que l'Etat lui-même, et nous les introduirons sous forme de prisonniers. Nous les libérerons ensuite des cachots. Une fois introduits dans le manoir nous attaquerons tous ensemble… Il faut juste attendre le moment propice… Tous les membres des trois ligues doivent être regroupés dans le manoir… Sous-fifres compris… Livraison de groupe… Lorsqu'ils seront tous capturés, nous nous enfuirons avec Liam et Sarah…

- Pourquoi s'enfuir ?! On aura aidé les gentils !

- Oui, mais nous, nous ne sommes pas gentils, Conrad… Faut-il que je te rappelle qui a quasiment tué Malfoy à coup de Sectum Sempra hasardeux, torturé à deux reprises Granger et assassiné d'autres nés-moldus ?

- Non ça va, ronchonna-t-il.

- Nous serons condamné à une vie d'errance…

- Une nouvelle vie qui vaudra mille fois plus que celle-ci, si vous soulez mon avis ! Une vie qui ne sera pas menée sous le joug de la peur, de la menace et de la violence gratuite. Nous serons libres, et c'est la plus belle chose qui soit.

- Ouais…

- Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut plus reculer maintenant. A nous la révolution !

- On pourrait aller en Australie ?!

- Attend un peu, Conrad, on en a pas encore fini avec Gyde…

- Oui, il ne faut pas mettre la calèche avant les sombrals…

- Ou coudre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir rencontré… Proverbe moldu…

Frederick et Conrad hochèrent la tête. Si c'est moldu, on critique pas. Foi de Salazar, les moldus sont nos amis.


	23. Voici venu l'orage

**Bonjour bonjour ! =) Voici la suite (tant attendue ?... = laissez-moi rêver) En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Comme le reste de ma fiction… (?...) Je sais que vous êtes plutôt nombreux à la suivre… et oui, je vous vois ! (^^ Grâce aux statistiques ^^) Donc je me dis que quelque part… Vous devez bien l'aimer… non ? ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de me suivre, lectrices de l'ombre! (l'auteur s'excuse platement pour toute les appellations ridicules qu'elle risque d'employer) je remercie aussi les followeuses, lectrices… de la lumière ! (fallait bien un truc cohérent et poétique, histoire de faire un petit effet de style… ok je… je vais sortir…) et scpotter pour son soutien qui compte beaucoup pour moi ! =) =) =) Bon, je ne vais pas continuer à baratiner un texte (qui n'intéresse peut-être personne) pour laisser place à ce nouveau chapitre (héhé) =) **

Elle était là, assise dans la nuit sur cette foutue souche d'arbre à attiser le feu. Elle était de garde. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça, non, elle n'était pas habituée… Son visage déjà dur était devenu émacié et la lueur des flammes le rendait presque effrayant. Malgré tout, lui, à travers ses yeux à-demi clos, il avait fini par la trouver belle. A la regarder tous les jours, ses défauts étaient devenus ses plus beaux atouts. Il le savait. Il le savait que ça allait se terminer comme ça… Dans leur fuite.

Il ferma complètement ses yeux. Il devait dormir. Demain, ils changeraient d'endroit. Ils devaient se rapprocher un peu du Sud, de Londres. Dans une semaine, ils avaient rendez-vous.

000

Nott se curait les ongles avec un air aristocratique qui lui était propre. Il avait beau avoir une maigreur misérable, des traits creusés, dix ans de plus sur son visage qu'il n'avait réellement, il avait toujours un je-ne-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait beau et noble, sortes de vestige de ce qu'il avait été. Le charme, peut-être. Ce dernier ne redoutait pas sa rencontre avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mieux, il venait de leur apporter des informations capitales et avait résisté à la ligue, sauvant ainsi un de leur élément. Et même si un individu avait l'audace de le critiquer, il avait sa conscience pour lui, chose primordiale. En outre, la répartie n'avait jamais été un souci pour lui. Il avait sa dignité à sauver et même s'il était en posture soi-disant délicate, il n'aurait aucun remord à faire payer dûment un affront venant d'un de ces musclors décérébrés. Avec son air le plus flegmatique, il regardait Malfoy assis en face de lui. Le masque de ce dernier était en train de se fissurer, ça se voyait à vue d'œil. Les regards en biais lancés à Granger ne trompaient pas, il essayait de se rassurer. Mais oui, blondinet, tout va bien se passer, relax… Nott percevait autre chose… de la suspicion dans le regard de l'ancien serpentard… Aucun doute, ce dernier était jaloux de sa bonne entente avec la jeune femme… Paradoxalement, il décelait aussi de la sympathie… Bilan du jeune homme brun : Dray avait les chocottes. Il craignait la réaction de l'Ordre à la présentation de ce qu'il devait considérer comme son ami… Mais son amitié et sa confiance se heurtaient à sa jalousie… Ainsi, il était en plein dilemme : balancer son pote dans la fosse aux lions pour garder bien à l'abri sa Gryffondor, ou le garder au chaud et supporter l'amitié entre sa bien-aimée et… lui… Nott rit intérieurement. Malfoy, petit fourbe égoïste ! Il semblerait qu'il ait prit la première option… Nott ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était légitime entre Serpentards.

La chaleurosité gryffondoresque qui régnait dans le salon du 12 Square Grimaud étouffa Nott : n'avait-on pas idée de sourire autant ?! Il commençait à croire qu'ils étaient tous sans exception victime de paralysie faciale. Soit. De toute façon leur visages éclairés prenait rapidement une teinte gênée ou, plus rarement, suspicieuse lorsqu'il croisait leurs regards. Enfin quelque chose de normal… Non. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas normal, Nott le savait bien. Cependant, l'estime qu'il avait de lui l'empêchait de se sentir mal : il n'avait rien à se reprocher et si la foule assourdissante amassée dans le salon ne voulait pas le voir, le problème ne lui appartenait plus. C'est vrai ! Il ne pouvait changer leur regard à leur place ! S'ils n'étaient pas assez matures pour dépasser la vaine gueguerre qui opposait les collégiens de Poudlard, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux : il n'était pas là pour se justifier auprès d'enfants mais discuter entre adultes. Malheureusement le discernement n'était pas un des points forts de ces fonceurs anesthésiés… La soirée s'annonçait longue. Nott remarqua que Malfoy, une fois ses préjugés dépassés, sa confiance et son estime gagnée, était quelqu'un de sociable. C'était drôle. C'était amusant de voir Finigan mettre une tape brusque dans le dos du blond à lui faire perdre dangereusement l'équilibre, Georges Weasley lui mettre une substance à la couleur douteuse dans son verre tandis qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Luna d'une variété de plante exotique nouvellement répertoriée par Xenophilius et qui aurait certaines vertus curatives. Oui, vraiment, c'était un bien étrange tableau. L'homme des neiges avait fini par fondre. Et sa glace à lui, quand commencerait-elle à larmoyer ?

- Avec le temps, ça finira bien par arriver…

- Je… Vous demande pardon ?!

- Je disais qu'avec le temps de cuisson que nous avons estimé avec Mme Weasley, je pense que le poulet sera bientôt cuit… C'est que je commence à avoir faim… Je m'impatiente…

Nott dévisageai la jeune femme en face de lui : brune. Queue de cheval. Yeux noirs. Pommettes hautes. Nez fin.

- Théodore Nott ?

- En effet…Vous êtes ?

- Abigail Archer, je suis le binôme de Hammer.

- Votre nom me dit quelque chose…

- Mon père… Richard Archer.

- Ah, oui.

Glacial. Ce type était glacial. Comment ? Ainsi, c'était lui, ce grand chercheur que son père suivait de près à travers les articles universitaires. Lui-même travaillant au CNRM, il avait trouvé en ce jeune sorcier talentueux une certitude quant à l'avenir brillant du centre de recherche. Il rêvait de le rencontrer…Et elle aussi. Quand elle avait appris qu'ils allaient enfin se rencontrer même si les circonstances étaient particulières, elle avait véritablement sauté de joie ! Elle ne se lassait jamais d'apprendre et avait l'espoir de grandes discussions riches et profondes. Espoir qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Glacial. Ce type était glacial.

Le repas était fini : ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Ginny rongeait son frein : la prochaine mission, elle était pour Bibi.

- Bien, alors je crois qu'il est temps de faire un petit point sur toutes les informations récoltées jusque-là. Il existe trois ligues sous le commandement de Mérédith Gyde alias Ash : les Camélias Blancs à l'origine menée par Bridgestone, anéantie, vacante, en recherche d'un nouveau leader. Les Lys Eclatants de Joshua Earl dans laquelle Hammer est intégrée et qui sert à faire diversion. Et enfin les Chrysanthèmes pâles de Rosebury qui cherche un nouveau leader aux Camélias et qui s'en est pris à Nott. Gyde tiens ses subalternes en les faisant chanter avec des otages… D'autre part… Adrian Pucey, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint et…Terence Higgs… sont morts assassinés par cette organisation. Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson sont en fuite. Ils avaient normalement rendez-vous avec Nott dans une semaine. La prochaine mission consiste à leur porter secours.

Je m'efforçais de rester sourd aux bruits de fonds causés par les murmures choqués ou inquiets des différents membres de l'Ordre. Nott soutenait leur regard avec un rictus, gracieusement avachi sur sa chaise. Lui et sa conscience tranquille commençaient à me porter sur le système. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible. Archer le regardait intensément, si elle continuait comme ça, elle risquait de lui faire un trou dans la peau.

000

Ginny se préparait pour la mission. Elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau et malgré la moue inquiète et réprobatrice d'Harry, elle avait réussi à obtenir le soutien de tous. D'un geste décidé elle sera étroitement sa queue de cheval. Elle partait avec Luna, Drago et Nott. C'était un bon choix. Luna était la combattante la plus imprévue qu'elle connaisse. Elle savait réagir vite et n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ginny se souvenait que lors d'une bataille contre des mangemorts, alors qu'elle était désarmée, elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter « à la moldue » sur son agresseur. N'ayant jamais pratiqué le combat au corps à corps, l'ennemi se retrouva vite dépassé par cette furie… Drago et No… Théodore avaient gagné leur place pour être des Serpentards… Finalement, Serpentard, Gryffondor… N'étais-ce pas un peu réducteur ? Quel Gryffondor n'a jamais rêvé de se défiler ? Quel Serpentard n'a jamais fait preuve de courage ? Tous ceux qu'elle avait méprisé pour leur roublardise avaient à ce jour montré autant de noblesse de cœur qu'aurait pu en rêver Godric pour ses propres élèves. Le jour a son ombre et la nuit ses étoiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me réjouissais de cette mission : elle était peu périlleuse et j'allais revoir mes…amis… Si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais extrêmement touché par le sacrifice de mes anciens camarades. Qu'avais-je été réellement pour eux ? Un ami ? Non, je ne peux pas dire que nous étions si proches… Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit et rien ne réussissait à me l'ôter. C'était une énorme boule qui restait, bloquée dans la gorge, c'était un nœud dans le ventre, c'était un abattement général. Etais-ce cela, réellement, la tristesse ? Alors que j'enfilai un pull noir, je sentis ses yeux sur moi, Hermione, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées ?

Cette question, dite avec un sourire tendre, ressemblait davantage à une affirmation.

- Je réfléchissais à…Je réfléchissais à la mission.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas comment il faut que je réagisse… Ils sont en cavale depuis plusieurs mois, en danger, ils ont tout perdu, ont vu des amis mourir… et tout ça à cause de m…

Je ne réussis pas à finir mes mots, ces derniers se perdants dans le baiser furtif qu'Hermione avait déposé sur mes lèvres.

- Tu. n'y est. pour. rien. Ce. n'est pas. ta. faute.

- Je suis quand même à l'origine de tous leurs problèmes…

- Ecoute, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Ce qui pose des problèmes, c'est cette organisation. A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qui les envoie, ces sorts, et qui court après des moldus, des nés-moldus et des anciens Serpentards !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres nerveusement : peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop sèche dans sa dernière réplique. Elle comprenait son sentiment, mais il était inadmissible qu'il se charge d'un remord qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un remord de quoi d'ailleurs ? D'exister ? C'était absurde ! Cependant, la réponse froide de Drago confirma ses craintes d'avoir été un peu trop brutale et qu'elle l'avait vexé : Ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible !

- Pardon, le centre du monde voudrait finir de se préparer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser, il transplana. Elle jura silencieusement et pesta contre elle-même mais aussi contre lui, qui se froisse comme s'il était en taffetas.

Nott attendait ses coéquipiers dans le hall de l'ordre. Il avait dix minutes d'avance. Il appuya son dos contre le mur abîmé et dont le plâtre, il le savait, allait tâcher de blanc sa veste sombre. Nott aimait bien faire des choses idiotes sciemment : il voulait passer pour quelqu'un qui parfois ne réfléchissais pas, c'était faux bien-sûr. La seule fois où cela lui était arrivé, c'était dans des circonstances tragiques… Terence… Il regardait maintenant les lattes du plancher grinçant. Pour patienter il compta les nœuds des planches. Compter, ça occupe les esprits hyperactifs. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas : Harry, Ginny et Luna arrivaient tranquillement, feignant de bavarder tranquillement alors que le trac leur faisaient serrer les dents mécaniquement. Ginny prit le soin d'intégrer l'ancien Serpentard à la conversation : une histoire de nouveau restaurant qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le chemin de traverse… Bientôt arriva Drago, la mine sombre. Non, ce n'était pas cette mission qui le tracassait, bien que cela n'arrangeait pas les choses… C'était beaucoup plus profond… Hermione ?

Harry essayait de relativiser : sérieusement, cette mission était plutôt simple, aucun danger. Il devait même se réjouir qu'elle ait choisit de participer à cette mission en particulier… Ça aurait pu être bien pire… Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Imperceptiblement, il caressait de son pouce, la main entrelacée à la sienne de sa bien-aimée. Il se confondit en conseil inutile tandis qu'il tentait de rester indifférent au regard inquisiteur de Nott. Il s'y était fait avec Drago, ce dernier d'ailleurs avait gagné en douceur, mais celui de Nott n'était pas glacial, froid et transperçant comme celui du blond. Au contraire, il était sombre, comme s'il vous montrait votre propre profondeur, des eaux noires et troubles dans lesquelles on se noie, une terre obscure et brûlée qui vous étouffe. C'était un regard lourd, pesant, qui donnait à l'air la consistance du béton. Il consentit à contre cœur de lâcher la main de Ginny : c'était l'heure de transplaner.


	24. Nouveaux départs

**Bonjour ! =) Voici un nouveau chapitre ! =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Scpotter : oui, très ! ^^ C'était pour compenser son caractère un peu trop « gentil » que j'ai adopté jusque-là... ^^' Je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles me font vraiment très plaisir ! =) **

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! (ici, le féminin l'emporte… héhé !) **

Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, j'étais sur le qui-vive à cause de la mission mais toute mon attention se portait sur Hermione. Sur le coup, elle m'avait vexé mais alors que j'étais en train de transplaner, je me sentais déjà idiot. Malheureusement, ma fierté et mon retard m'avaient empêché de faire demi-tour. Je n'écoutais absolument pas les conseils inutiles de Harry qui semble-t-il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il disait. Nott le regardait intensément, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, Théodore était loin du discours ennuyeux du Gryffondor qui faisaient un peu penser à ceux de Mme Weasley… Il rêvassait. Il était l'heure. Nous transplanâmes tous les quatre dans une petite ruelle proche du pub moldu désigné par Nott. Nous avions trois bons quarts d'heure d'avance sur l'heure prévue, nous prîmes donc le soin de nous installer à une table au fond de la salle enfumée par les cigarettes et qui sentait le vieil alcool et la transpiration. Des ivrognes de tout âge jouaient aux cartes et grattaient des tickets étranges. Ils parlaient fort, ils parlaient pas, ils s'accoudaient au bar et marchaient en tanguant dangereusement. A coup sûr, ce lieu n'était certainement pas l'un des mieux famés de la ville moldue. Cependant, nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps dans cet endroit crasseux aux tables collantes. Un quart d'heure après notre arrivée, nous vîmes la clochette de la porte tinter à son ouverture sans que nous puissions l'entendre à cause du bruit ambiant. Deux corps faméliques se distinguèrent dans un violent contraste de ceux gras et avachis en masse informe des moldus. Le premier, grand et mat, le deuxième plus petit, et plus encore touché par la maigreur.

Luna sursauta : ce fut elle qui vit en premier ces deux êtres, aussi consistant que des ombres. Elle tapota furieusement mais silencieusement l'avant-bras de Théodore. En vérité, elle avait craint qu'ils ne viennent jamais, terrassés par des mangemorts ou par la faim… Lequel serait le pire ? Tout dépend du mangemort, sans doute, et du contexte… Bref, elle ne devait pas commencer à divaguer maintenant alors que les deux cibles étaient repérées. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser toute idée parasite qui l'empêcherait de se concentrer sur sa mission.

Nott, ne comprit pas instantanément les raisons qui lui valaient d'avoir l'avant-bras gauche pilonné de la sorte par sa voisine de table. C'est quand elle se mit à secouer sa tête comme si elle chassait une mouche agaçante que son regard fût accroché par les deux nouveaux venus qui, ne les ayant pas vus car cachés par plusieurs groupes de parieurs, s'étaient assis près de la sortie, cachés par une plante maladive des fenêtre qui donnaient sur la rue de moins en moins bondée au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait.

-Ce sont eux, ils sont là.

Nott se leva doucement et slaloma entre les corps et les volutes de fumée âcre. Toujours avec une délicatesse qui semblait irréelle, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise. Le regard vide des deux ombres qui étaient assises devant lui convergèrent sur son visage et un sourire éclaira leurs visages.

- Théodore, tu as l'air d'aller bien. Tu as bien vérifié, tu es bien seul ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy, j'ai vérifié et je ne suis pas seul.

Nott n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'annoncer la nouvelle de manière à faire son « petit effet ». Le silence avait suivi cette déclaration et les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt rieurs s'étaient emplis d'une frayeur incontrôlable faisant déferler un véritable vent de panique et d'incompréhension dans l'esprit de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui ne put retenir un petit couinement de terreur. Zabini fut le premier à réagir : il empoigna violemment Nott par le col.

- Comment ?! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ?! Tu es passé de leur côté, traître !

- Blaise, Blaise ! Calme-toi…

Le grand mat suivit le regard de sa coéquipière, qui lui tenait le bras de façon assez intime, sans pour autant lâcher sa prise. Au passage il croisa le regard de ce fourbe et son sourire en coin détestable. Et puis il comprit. Au milieu de la salle, qui avançaient entre les masses des buveurs, un jeune homme mince aux cheveux blancs, non, plutôt d'un blond excessivement clair et le nez en pointe, une jeune femme rousse à la démarche décidée, une autre à la chevelure jaune paille et qui semblait plus flotter que marcher.

Blaise lâcha lentement Théodore, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il reprit d'une voix enrouée :

- C'est... C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- On te sauve, Zabini.

Weasley. Elle avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Quand étais-ce, déjà ? Il ne savait plus. En fait, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais ils étaient sauvés. Zabini avait du mal à y croire. Il ne comprenait pas. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. Dans une impulsion soudaine il prit Nott dans ses bras en riant, pleurant, dans un état second qui lui donnait un air de dément. Sur le moment, il avait oublié la réserve distante de cet ami qui pouvait vous faire taire et vous intimider d'un regard. De la gratitude. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Nott ne savait pas comment réagir, bloqué dans les bras de Zabini. Un seul geste et il semblait qu'il lui briserait les os. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection. Et puis… Il ne fallait pas qu'ils traînent là. En ces temps troubles aucun endroit n'est véritablement sûr aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu, si ce n'est Poudlard ou le Quartier Général. Il se dégagea et commença à donner des directives pour achever la mission.

Alors que Nott parlait, essayant de se recontenancer après cette familière accolade, je prenais Pansy dans mes bras. Son état me faisait de la peine. J'entendais son souffle crépiter dans sa trachée comme si son intérieur avait commencé à se disloquer en poussière. Je m'écartais lentement d'elle pour mieux la regarder. Elle était pâle comme un linge et semblait encore moins consistante qu'un fantôme. Son regard était perdu, il papillonnait entre mon visage, celui de Ginny et de Luna. Peut-être croyait-elle rêver ? Et rien ne fit plus plaisir que de lui certifier le contraire. Un instant, j'en avais oublié l'urgence et le danger potentiel bien que minime de cette mission. Plus rien ne comptait à part cette joie de les retrouver sain et sauf. Vivants.

Rapidement nous primes des mesures pour transplaner ensemble. Je me chargeais de rapatrier Pansy avec Luna, Ginny et Nott se chargeant de Zabini. Une fois arrivés dans le Quartier Général, nous les menâmes à la cuisine. Molly avait préparé une multitude de plats pour les rassasier. Elle semblait nerveuse, ses lèvres tremblaient, elle me fixait avec anxiété. Tandis qu'ils avalaient goulument tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main, un silence studieux s'abattit sur notre groupe. Quoi dire ? Soudain des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier brisèrent la gêne qui commençait à s'insinuer en nous. Ron et Neville arrivèrent plus blancs que blancs. Nous tournâmes vers eux des regards intrigués. Ron finit par articuler quelque chose et je compris qu'il s'adressait à moi bien que je ne saisissais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-C'est l'heure, Malfoy.

L'utilisation de mon nom de famille me raidit. Que se passait-il, _encore _? Tout de suite, mes pensées convergèrent vers Hermione. C'est vrai, mon tempérament orgueilleux et colérique avait repris le dessus. Je m'en voulais, évidement. Neville m'agrippa le poignet, me tira précipitamment de la pièce et m'entraina dans l'escalier sous les yeux ébahis des autres, manifestant une incompréhension au moins égale à la mienne, Molly s'élançant à notre suite. Ron tremblait comme une feuille et semblait trébucher à chaque marche. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et je sentais l'adrénaline monter. On me mena dans une des chambres du premier. Mes yeux se posèrent en premier sur Hermione qui s'affairait autour d'un lit… Où était allongée Amber. Ses contractions avaient tout juste commencé. Sans plus attendre, je saisis la valise d'Amber et nous transplanâmes ensemble jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

De ma vie, jamais je n'avais trouvé le temps aussi long. Debout, appuyé contre le mur, je regardais fixement le sol, voyant ainsi les chaussures de Ron traverser mon champ de vision lorsque ses cents-pas l'amenait jusque devant moi. Dans ma poche je serrais l'enveloppe maudite d'Amber en priant Merlin de ne pas avoir à m'en servir. Hermione était avec Amber. Nous étions tous là, à attendre dans ce couloir sombre. Molly et Ginny étaient assises sur des chaises en plastiques hideuses. Neville, Harry et Luna s'étaient absentés pour aller chercher des cafés pour tout le monde. Alors que Ron qui tournait en bourrique, poussant de temps à autre de faibles gémissements, passait devant Nott et se retournait pour faire le chemin inverse, ce dernier posa quelque peu brutalement ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin. Ron semblait entièrement immobilisé par une force invisible, diffusée par les mains du jeune homme derrière lui. Doucement, Nott le força à reculer pour le caler contre le mur, à côté de lui. Ron semblait s'être statufié. Il ne bougeait plus, comme accroché au mur, raide. Ses yeux regardant le mur d'en face sans le voir. Il poussa un dernier gémissement qu'il arrêta soudainement après un claquement de la langue impérieux de son voisin. Je ne savais pas très bien comment interpréter la délicate intention de Nott. Je préférais la prendre pour une tentative de réconfort.

Après deux heures d'accouchement, la sage-femme sortit de la salle pour nous donner des nouvelles. Le travail avait beaucoup affaibli Amber : elle mettrait plus de temps que la normale pour récupérer.

C'était une fille. Une adorable petite fille. Temperence. Tout s'était passé pour le mieux. J'allais m'empresser de déchirer la lettre qu'elle m'avait donnée attestant de la primauté de mes décisions si l'accouchement se déroulait mal.

000

Nous pûmes enfin entrer dans la chambre de la jeune mère endormie, tandis que Ron tenait, attendri, sa fille. Molly les regardait émue, Neville et Luna semblaient ailleurs, Ginny s'était approchée pour observer de près le nourrisson, Harry souriait franchement, Nott s'arrachait les joues avec un demi-sourire, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi et me saisir la main. Hermione. Elle appuya sa joue contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi immobiles quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que nous retournions au 12 Square Grimaud. Après s'être assurés que Blaise et Pansy allaient bien, nous pûmes enfin rentrer chez nous. J'appréhendais ce moment. Que devrais-je dire ? M'excuser de m'être emporté si facilement ? Pouvais-je tout mettre sur le compte de la pression de la mission qui m'attendait ou ne pouvais-je pas me permettre de passer à la trappe l'étape de la remise en question ?

Ca y est. Nous y étions. Face à face d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, à se regarder fixement comme des chiens de faïence. Au moins, j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas _vraiment _: à l'hôpital, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas… Elle me tendit sa main.

-Pour t'en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs au début de notre relation, pour me savoir parfois abrupte et t'avoir blessé, je m'excuse.

Je souris en la lui prenant et tout en la faisant tourner lentement sur elle-même, doucement pour enfin la faire revenir en face de moi. Je lui répondis :

-Pour être aussi susceptible qu'un centaure, aussi bête et colérique qu'un géant du Tyrol, excuse-moi, aussi.

Elle sourit à son tour, m'attrapa le cou et m'embrassa. J'étais forcé de constater que parfois, s'asseoir sur son orgueil pouvait avoir du bon.


End file.
